Earned in Blood
by grayfox11738
Summary: My name was always up for debate. It's not really because of my surname but more about the Color my family is known for. I've heard that those individuals bestowed as Holders of Color are destined for greatness. Sometimes that greatness is given to them, but I'm not one of them. My father earned his right and just like him I'll do the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Start of a New Journey**

* * *

What's your "real" name?

Who is your father?

How's your mother?

Do you have everything you need?

Hey loser how's it hanging?

Will you amount to your father's legacy?

Questions, questions, and more questions. So many questions and they're asked almost every day to me. It's always the same old routine with me with an honest answer like my mamma taught me.

My name is Ash. Ash Ketchum. Pun intended, after all I come from a long line of Beast trainers, breeders, and fighters. Oh, I mean pokémon, not beasts or monsters. That's the politically correct term or what they're called nowadays I believe. I hear stories about them all the time from my mother and it's always the same prattle that goes around in a circle. My family is nonexistent except for mama and my father.

"Your father is a great man," she would say every time I asked about him. She would say that he's strong and true to himself and his beliefs like me; even though I've never once met the man. My mother would speak about him as if he is still alive and I believe it to. I truly wish to meet him at least once, but I doubt I will get the chance anytime soon. The most I've gotten from him is a letter about regions or what not he's exploring and new monsters/pokémon that he has seen. I'd like to send him a letter back but like always that letter comes with no return address so I can't respond, but that's fine, I suppose.

I like reading about the regions out there just waiting for me to conquer them. My dad wrote once I become an awesome Pokémon trainer I can finally meet him and honestly I can't wait. I wish to walk in his footsteps mainly because my momma tells me not to. I'm a bit of a rebel or so Prof. Oak has called me again and again when he finds me in the tall grass during his afternoon walks. "Ash, do not go into the tall grass without protection!" He would yell at me repeatedly again and again every time he caught me but like my dad I'm stubborn; momma has told me that more times than I wish to count. I don't mind it though. That just means I'm close to my dad the more I happen to emulate him.

I loved to visualize that I'm on an adventure that looks like one of those Pokémon Ranger cartoons I watch all the time. I used to run around in the forest trying to be like them. It almost cost me my life once. I learned the hard way just what happens when you get in the way of a spearow then throw a rock at it. It calls for twenty of its friends to try and kill you, and I ran like never before when that happened. During my desperate attempt escape I fell off a cliff and almost ended up drowning, but I got away.

I remember my time when was lost along route two and scared out my mind. I learned that day and the following weeks I was lost that pokémon are not like the nice and cuddly creatures that I envision them to be. They are not as tame as the pokémon at prof. Oaks' mansion and lab. They are not all like that heroic pokémon of the mystery dungeons cartoons I loved. They will hurt you, kill you if necessary, and hunt and kill each other to survive. Survival of the fittest is a lesson not easily learned and I was eight when this happened. I still possess the scar from when one of those spearow almost plucked out my eye. It's faint now but it is still there over my left eye. It's a miracle that I still have the eye but that Nurse Joy knows her stuff.

I remember the month that passed by. I was missing from home without my mom, without Prof. Oak, and my friends. It got to the point that I had to learn to survive like dad would. I had to be strong even though I was scared out my mind wishing I was with my momma and in my bed. Life is a journey of broken dreams though. That came from one of Prof. Oak's own poems I'll never make fun of ever again. I learn the hard way that if I want to live in the pokémon world I need to learn how they work. For three days I starved until I was able to get near a couple birds with my dad's pocket knife that he sent me. I watched mama pluck the feathers off and then take out the nasty stuff inside before putting it in the oven. Prof. Oak took me out camping once and had roast marshmallows over an open fire and I fused two together. I learned how to fish and collecting discarded line from previous fishermen to make a pile wasn't too difficult. I was always the outdoorsy type and still am.

Spearow tastes terrible that much is certain. Goldeen taste much better.

I became like a monster hunter after that month, sort of like my dad.

An officer found me one day and took me back to my mom. She cried for days and grounded me forever but I was too happy to see her again to care. I was happy to stay home and away from the forest for a time though I am stubborn like my dad and I found myself exploring even further than before. For hours at a time I'd travel the route outside of Pallet Town and watch how Pigeotto hunt caterpie. I'd watch the Kakuna rest then shed their skin into beedrill. I'd fish on the side for goldeen, cook them, and then eat them. I'd lay down and watch the stars and play games.

I was always a loner and found human company to be boring. They play with balls and act like pokémon but they don't come close to it. The best friends I have are pokémon. I have a friend who is a pidgey and we get into so much trouble with the bugs and other pidgey. There's this strange Pokémon I found near the water that is yellow and talks but not through his mouth. It's strange to say the least, but really cool.

My mother lets me journey around so I get to visit him and watch him train all the time. He likes to punch things and do some sort of cool hyper art poké martial arts thing that shoots blue stuff out of his hands. The Aura or something like that. It looks cool but that name is dumb. It's hard not to make fun of its stupid name that much.

He told me that he was taken from his home a long time ago and brought here to Kanto. He seems nice enough if a bit of a hard butt. I like him and visit him almost every day to train or help him by luring a ton of spearow his way. His punches are fast and his kicks are awesomely done. I sort of spend a lot of time listening to his wisdom and camping out with him that most wouldn't call healthy.

Made the mistake of calling him dad once which he thought was amusing but for me it was embarrassing.

It's been two years since then and I'm now eleven. I can go out and travel the world to become a Pokémon master like my dad. I can become stronger and faster now that I'm legally an adult that can leave home and travel further than ever before. Not even that Gary green can stop me from earning the title my father did. I will obtain the title of "Red" just like dad did. Tomorrow is the day I go to get my starter Pokémon and five additional pokéballs. I will get my pokédex and start my journey. I have to go tell my friends though that I'm leaving I'm sure they will be sad to see me go, but I have to. It's my destiny. It all can happen tomorrow though.

I laid down in my bed with my hat over my head and arms spread out over my covers.

My last thought was 'Tomorrow.'

* * *

I woke up before my alarm goes off. It's a habit that I didn't know I had until I noticed it a long time ago. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with setting it. I wake up five in the morning almost every morning anyway so why do I bother with that pidgey alarm anyway? I rubbed my hand through my charcoal colored hair and pushed myself off of my bed with a loud yawn. Normally someone of my age would be excited about today but honestly it just felt like a stepping stone out of many, or so my friend Lucario would say is life. Period. Life is just one big game of stepping stones because everything has a catch or some sort of goal you have to meet before you get it.

I yawned again and pushed my body up out of my bed and placed my feet on the bushy carpet below. I'm one hundred percent certain this carpet it made out of milktank hide but what do I know right? I trudged over towards my closet. Simple and clean that's my motto. If it's not simple enough that a stupid person can't do it then don't do it. Dressing up like I own the place is one of those things that's just too complicated for me to understand. I know that Gray or Grace, or whatever Prof. Oak's grand kid's name is, has always tried to dress to impress. I guess because he's much older than I am he has to for some reason. I never bothered with figuring out why that is and it's not really my place to ask.

Next stop though is my closet for me to get dressed after I wash my face. My mother was never up as earlier as me after all I do go to bed earlier than her, so it makes some sense that I can wake up in the morning more than her. I wonder what's going to be for breakfast. Eggs and torrus meat I hope. My mom cooks the best breakfast in the world, having been a prior adventurer herself. She doesn't say it but I can see the signs. The way she seems always aware of my presence to the way she knows how to skin Pokémon compared to many other mothers in Pallet town says a lot. My mother and I are mentioned as the more peculiar residents of this town, whatever that means. I really wish I would have read through that dictionary and learned what a lot of those words mean but sadly I never took the time to do it.

Tap tap tap.

I heard and looked around my room.

Tap tap tap.

That sound was someone or something tapping against glass so that narrows it down to my window. I looked back and saw gold. It's my pidgey who's my best friend as well. I walked over to the window with a smile and opened it. "Hey buddy what's up?" The pidgey flapped his wings and let himself in being larger than the average pidgey pushed me back with his flapping a little to push me out of the way. He landed on my dresser and looked around my room. He seemed very interested in it for some reason even though is pretty plain. I just have a television, a video game system, a bed, and a dresser and that's about it. I don't have posters, dolls, or any of that other kid stuff I don't need. Now that I think of it this was the first time he's ever been in my room but this was perfect. Makes it easier than going out to find him.

"Hey buddy I need to tell you something." The pidgey flapped his golden wings and shot towards me then landed on my shoulder. He's heavy that much is for sure. At least 10 pounds and over two feet in height. To say he is by far the largest pidgey I have ever seen is an understatement. I don't know how he got so big in just the few years but I just left it as is as one of those evolution things. Maybe he's close to become a Pidgeotto soon and I'll miss it. It's a shame but that's the nature of the beast. Normal and flying I believe.

"Hey buddy I'm leavin today." I came right out said it. My friend just cocked his head to the side in confusion and last I checked there're no psychic Pokémon in the area to cast this. Noted that they are out there and the run in with an Abra a month ago is proof of this fact but still. I doubt one used the move on him today. "I'm leaving Pallet Town and the area." I walked back to the window and pointed out the window at the road that leave to the next town. "I'm going to take that road and I won't be coming back."

"Plrrp!" Tap!

"Ow, hey no!" The pidgey used peck on my head relentlessly and by the gods it hurt so much. I grabbed my friend and gripped his wings before holding him at arm's length away from me for my own protection. My friend struggled a couple times in my grip and I struggled to keep a hold on him during his freak out. "Calm down," I screamed fanatically. I should have said this calmly but I couldn't. I can feel his distress and his own panic at the thought of us never seeing each other again. "Calm down, please!" My words must have gotten through to him because after another minute he calmed down completely and stopped flapping and trying to peck at me. His beak hurts after all I had him peck into goldeen I have caught at its horns to pick them out and those horns are as hard as steel. His peck soon mirrored this and boy does it hurt to be pecked by him. I might even be bleeding.

My friend looked at me and my heart squeezed when I saw that look he gave me. I felt incredible sadness on top of seeing this and looked away. "Sorry but I have to leave."

"Pip plip pliip!"

"No I can't stay and as for why…well." I didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. I still don't understand why I have to leave myself but I know that I have to. I'm at the age to leave so I might as well do just that why I have my chance. There're so many more routes out there for me to travel along. So many more Pokémon I wish to meet and befriend. I what to experience much more than this small patch of land I've made my playground at a kid. I still am a kid but less of one than I was before.

"Hey," I said soothingly. I walked towards the window and sat him down. I hesitated to release him but I'm sure he got all of that out of his system. I let him go and pat him over the head. "I won't be gone forever. It's just until I feel that my journey is over."

"Plrrp plrp?" He asked me.

"A Pokémon trainer. You know that." It's no secret that I want to become a trainer and travel the world. I've spokén greatly of it to all of my friends at once before and separately as well. He knew that I planned to leave. I'd like to stay with my friends but I need to get out there and see the world. "I'll be back after all this is my home." He didn't look a me but that's fine. I don't expect him to understand what even I don't understand. I rubbed my hand down his back along his feathers. "I leave today whether or not I get a starter. Once I get a pokédex and my first set of pokéballs I'm out the door."

"Pid pid?"

"Well no but you never know until I try right. I might fail right off the bat but I got to try and become something to make my dad proud. I want to meet him at least once and to see what many other Pokémon out there act like and do." I stepped back away from my friend and smiled down at him. "It's fine if you hate me but once I'm done in this region I'll come back to see you. Maybe you'll be a pidgeot by then eh?"

My friend turned away and flapped his wings. He blew me back and flew away. I smiled sadly but nodded. I'll see him again I just know it. I walked back to my closet and dressed in a part of blue jeans and a black shirt. I grabbed my black belt and threw it on. I don't really need a belt but I can put things under it when I don't feel like holding anything in my hands like my dad's knife. I grabbed my vest from my dresser and threw it on over it all and grabbed my hat. How many letters did I send out to win this hat again? I know it was a lot. Whatever. I put on some socks and stepped out the door and then down the stairs. I grabbed my brown boots and pulled them on as well. Most of the other kids wear running shoes but they last around a month in the forest so I used my allowance to get some boots instead. I like boots more anyway. They protect better. That and having short hair as well. Mom told me that once I took that knife to my hair I resembled dad a lot more. I liked the thought of it but I cut it because it's easier that way. Last time it got snagged by a spearow because it was so long so I cut it rather horribly I might add. Mom had to fix it and show me how to do it right.

I pulled my hat down and was out the door into the early morning. The sun was on the edge of rising so I had plenty of time to walk around a little before I had to talk to Prof. Oak. I took the usual rattata trail to get to the forest and too the lake Lucario lives at. I have to tell him before I go what I'll be doing and where I'll be going for the next…well I don't know how long. The forest became a bit of a second home for me. Sure it's dangerous and I could be put in the food chain in less than a second but there's a certain level of, no so real, purity about it. The forest sometimes doesn't feel like it is real for some reason but it's here and I can touch it so maybe I'm overthinking this.

I found the lake in little to no time and stopped as the sun rose halfway over the horizon and shined down upon the crystal blue waters. I heard a low grunt behind me and turned. A very yellow Lucario happened to be standing next to a tree watching me. By yellow I don't mean sick or cowardly but with hair that happened to be yellow like a pikachu's but he doesn't like to be compared to those 'shock rats' as he likes to call them. I waved at him and like always he didn't wave back though I noticed a small smile on his face when I did this. I ran up to Lucario and smiled. "Morning," I greeted.

"Yes it is." He would respond and some days I wonder if he's being mean but that can't be it. Lucario is nice and never mean unless you found him when he is angry which used to be all the time. Lucario pat the top of my head with his paw. He grunted a couple times asking me a question.

"I'm leaving to go on my journey today."

"Hmm," Lucario grunted.

"Yeah I'm heading out to see the world."

"Hmm hmm?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what my starter will be and I don't really care. I can take care of myself after all," I said with my chest out in pride army accomplishments in life but Lucario just gave me a deadpanned stare. "What?" Lucario pointed to my neck and my eye more specifically the scars I have on both from a couple… mistakes I might have made before in the past. "Come on it was like once or twice I messed up but I'm human." Lucario smiled and ruffled my head and turning my hat over to the side all crooked on top of my dome. I fixed it and looked up to Lucario.

He's been there for so long and the best friend I've ever had in the world. I didn't want to leave him here without anyone to keep him company. The rest of the Pokémon in the forest ignore him or avoid him all together. I'm one of the few that sees to him most days. I'd want to leave but I know I have to. Lucario reached down and touched my cheek. He pulled back and it was a little moist. Why was it moist from touching my cheek. I reached up to my cheek and felt it was wet and wiped it off of my face. I was actually crying right now. How embarrassing of me to do in front of Lucario. The strongest person I know and here I was crying in place like a baby. I sniffed and felt my breathing was harder that it should be. I think I was sobbing and my eyes began to sting from all the salty tears.

"Lucario," I tried to stay strong and say but a squeak came out instead. I'm such a baby. I bet he's laughing at me right now because of this. I felt something soft pat down on my head. I felt something. I don't know what that something is but it felt good. I felt sad but also happy. I felt like everything it's going to be okay. I looked up and met eye for eye with my oldest and best friend.

"Go." I heard but from where. The only ones here are Lucario and I and Pokémon can't talk. Well as far as I know but I know I heard that. It was from Lucario. I couldn't explain it but I felt it. With a smile on my face I cleared my eyes with my arm and nodded. "Yes. Stand and remain strong. Be forever aware and always vigilante." I nodded again. Lucario gave me a light push back and turned his back to me. I rubbed my eyes one more time before I did the same.

"Later Lucario next time you see me I'll be stronger than ever." With that I ran away. I ran away from everything. I ran away towards everything. I ran to the path ahead of me. One that will lead me to everything.

The large group of family members outside of Prof. Oak's house made it exceedingly difficult to get to the front door. I could climb on top of their shoulders and stone jump from one to the next but that would be rude and very dangerous for the person I'm landing on. I know that Gary Green is here right now getting his Pokémon. Everyone love him for some reason. I know his father is the legendary prior champion Leaf "Green" Oak but my dad is a war hero for gods sake. He is Fire "Red" Ketchem and a man of many talents much greater than that Leaf character. I've heard stories of his exploits and his amazing breeze through the 8 gym leaders but compared to my dad who saved lives of people and Pokémon alike should no contest. My dad isn't known by most of the present company. The war was so long ago and most kids my age don't even know about it. I've heard stories and seen visions of it thanks to Lucario who fought in it over some battle because of a legend of a Pokémon. I don't really understand how or why it started. Man and Pokémon fought each other to the death but things have reformed in the years that past.

Back to Green though. Gary is said to be a prodigy like his dad and as smart as his grandfather so right off the bat he was given the title "Green" but I can't accept that. Lucario always earned what he took much like I learned to do during my exploits, but not him. It's given to him. Most say that those with a color title associated with their name are destined for great things. By "they" I mean all of them that are apart of the Gary Oak fan club. They're always loud and bouncing from on place to the next like a rabid rattata. They're so annoying. Regardless, I pushed my way past the small crowd to get to the front gate. It's better for the mind if I don't sweat the small stuff like people that don't know or effect me. Lucario always tells me that my worth is judged by my actions not by the actions of others and I can't be wrapped around them. I can't but sometimes I fail.

"Hey loser." I know only one person that calls me by that and gets away with it because of the backlash my mom will face if I beat his or her face in.

I like to fight. I blame my time with Lucario watching him train and learning from him after I gave it a try. Learning how to fight isn't easy and learning how to emulate a Pokémon is even harder. Lucario is strong enough to punch a boulder and at most I break a brick with my fist and heel. To get there was very painful but it's cool to be able to do this. It's heard it can be very painful when someone's face becomes the next brick was coerced into breaking. I've fought others my age the moment they talked smack against my parents or my friends. If they knew better they'd never talk to me or about me ever, but I had to force them to stop. They came at me seven at once and I won still. Then they brought in their older brothers. That's when it didn't work out well.

I lost my share of fights with people older than me but I trained my body and my mind to fight them thanks to my friends. Pidgey and his friends would come at me in different directions to test my cool and for the longest time I lost it. I'd hold my breath and do this mediation thing underwater for as long as I can. The longest so far is eight minutes. I hit hard objects and trees to build up something called a threshold or something like that. I was hit hard for every mistake I ever made and it made me tougher. Soon I became strong enough to fight the big people on an even playing ground especially since they couldn't fight like I do. I can use their bodies to reach up to their heads and use my weight to knock them off balance to the ground. Once they're on my level I'm the Bird of prey baring down upon them. Learn a few fighting moves and fight some older people and suddenly you go from weirdo to freak. I didn't care and I don't care that the old people think of me as a "wild child." It doesn't matter to me. It doesn't change anything but it might if I punch this pompous kids face in and break something. The last thing I need is having to deal with the authorities for assault before I leave so I choose a different route. I kept walking and ignored the little Oak.

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

I stepped through the gate to the path free of the crowd. I noticed an older boy that I left a mark on being one of the last people I had to push past of. I was taller now and came up to his chest compared to before. "Move." I looked into his eyes when I said this. Almost instantly he was out of the way for me to walk past him. I walked the path up to this house and ignored the talk from the grown ups behind me.

"Hey loser I'm talking to you!" I felt something touch my shoulder but shrugged it off. I let out a sharp breath as I turned around to face Gary, who is taller than me by a couple inches, dressed in some sort of blue linen like top and bottoms, and with a yin yang symbol necklace around his neck. He frowned at me. "Don't ignore me loser." I crossed my arms and waited out his healthy amount of gloating and boasting that grew because of that fan club and everyone's talk. Lucario would classify him as an apple turned sour because he believes he's the best of the batch. He's a home school kid that's never been out in the tall grass like I have. He has a steep learning curve once he gets out there. Much more than I do.

The punk sneered at me when I finally get him the attention from the Black Freak like he wanted. "I bet you're here to get your Pokémon huh?"

"Yep," I answered with a short answer.

"Well I have you know I already have mine." Gary took out his pokéball and spun it on his finger. I admit that it a really cool trick but I won't let him know that so I just said

"Yep."

"I'd let you know as well that Blue and Yellow came by as well do their Pokémon." The other two from very impressive family backgrounds. Enough to get a color associated with their names with me being the last. I don't care much for Gary but Yancy is really nice to me. She's the only girl that's nice to me same with Rick. I remember the days we played together with Gary. Days long past. If they all got here before me and Gary is the last that means that all the original starter Pokémon are all taken. That's a shame I suppose but not really a big deal in my opinion. I don't need a starter to become a trainer just a Pokémon to protect me in the grass. I can catch one with ease ad I need to become a trainer to travel legally without adult supervision. It's a hassle that I need some sort of profession before I can move up in the world.

I blinked and noticed that Gary was still talking. I just stopped listening a minute ago I think. He was talking with his eyes closed so I used that at my chance to walk away. I reached the door in under ten seconds and he was still talking but only to air. It's sort of funny. I knocked three times and let myself in. The man known as the Poké Professor known throughout the world for his study of extremely rare Pokémon and how they work. I've read a couple of his books about rare Pokémon like Celibi and Mew. I've found it all interesting but his little poetry book is a little silly and out of his profession. I walked through the hallway and followed my instinct to the professor's current location. After dealing with him for all my life I know his aura anywhere out of everyone that isn't momma. In a crowd I can still find him and my mom. So far they are the only two people I care that much about to want to find them. I just let my gut guide me and it's always done me right. Some days I'm pretty sure I'm psychic but I don't spread that around too much.

I smiled at my joke and shook my head.

I turned a corner into the Pokémon storage room with a large center console with pokéballs on the side. Waiting for me with a gentle smile on his lips happened to be the Pokémon professor himself. "Good morning Ash," the older man greeted. "You're a little late. Did you wake up late?"

I shook my head. "I took a walk to clear my head." I walked in towards him and the console that turned into a pedestal with the pokéballs open for grabs but I know they are empty though. I know how his mind works and likes to show his child side every now and again. His jokes aren't funny, almost akin to his poetry not being interesting, but I won't say this out loud if I can help it. "Well I have everything ready for you my boy." The dark room turned a little darker and a spot light above lit up a table to the right. On top was a case, a red box thing, and five standard issue pokéballs. The load out for all beginner trainers. Professor Oak gave me the basic talk about becoming a trainer and all that ties into it.

The use of the pokédex and my role as his assistant as a researcher or something like that. Last I remember becoming a researcher of Pokémon and updating the pokédex with new speculations wasn't part of becoming a trainer. I just narrowed my eyes at the old man. I mean I may be a kid but I'm not dumb. I read books about criminal minds and how they get busted all the time and I know a man with an ulterior motive when I see one.

The professor chuckled sheepishly. "Come on, can't you do this for a frail old man Ash?"

"Frail?" I questioned ironically. "Professor you go on three mile runs in the mornings and climb trees like a mankey," or so I've heard. Never the less this doesn't sound like the actions of a frail old man and neither is his very "active" lifestyle outside of the Poké professor one.

"I stay in shape to keep spry enough to move around but I still can't travel like I used to. I don't have the energy like you do." I severely doubt that. I see things and commit them to memory when they interest me and watching him lead those older ladies into his back office does little to back up his argument. The shadows say a lot of what they do and it went on for at least an hour and at most two hours. I tried that and could only do that waist thrust thing for thirty minutes nonstop before I had to rest. He has much more energy that I do.

"Hehehe," he chuckled then cleared his throat. "Okay how about this." Now we are at the haggling stage of this dark deal in a near pitch black room. Oh no it's just like in my book before officer July burst in and beat everyone up. Broke a man's pelvis thing. Still not sure on what that is but it sounds painful. "For every Pokémon you record and how much information you observe and send back I will route you a sum of money depending on how common and the depth or which you go into explaining this Pokémon." The long and big words route. I don't understand some of it but I know how to counter it.

"Quadruple the amount you're thinking of and I'll do it."

"Deal," he said with a smile. I don't think he even understood what I just said so I waited for him to come to his own realization. The professor's eyes bulged out his head and I smiled. "Wait what?"

I nodded. "That sum you planned to give me is too small so I want four times the amount."

"But you don't even know the sum." I shrugged. I can assume it's a very small sum probably the same amount of my allowance on a monthly basis which isn't that much in the first place. I could out just how fast 500 dollars can go in just one day and that was only for a drink and ice cream. No I will not be fooled this time around. "Tell you what…"

"No," I shot him down and turned my head with my arms crossed.

"But…but…" The professor sighed and rubbed his head. "Kids, they grow up too fast now a days." He murmured to himself which means he agreed with me. "We'll go ahead and pick up your pokédex as well as your pokéballs. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how to use them." No he didn't. I've seen them used many times already. I walked to the table and grabbed my pokédex and stuffed it into my pocket. I clipped the pokéball carrier onto my belt and placed the balls inside. I walked back to the pokéballs and nodded. "Now choose your Pokémon Ash."

I looked down to them then back to him and his eager gaze. "I heard from Gary two others came here to grab a starter." The old man irked. "These are empty aren't they?"

The professor snapped his finger and smiled. "Yes I was trying to get you. Worked the first three times." The others got tricked huh? That's funny. "Sadly the original three starters are all taken."

I nodded. "That's fine gramps. If you can give me a pokéball to replace I'll be fine."

"Now hold on," he rose a hand up. He snapped his fingers and a fourth pokéball appeared in the center of the pedestal. "I…have this one that you can take if you wish." He sounded a little hesitant and it made me a little nervous. What's in this ball that has him a little rattled? It appeared to be a normal pokéball just with an electric type symbol above the button.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Well, it's a little violent. I caught it outside near some Oran berry bushes a day or two ago." So it's wild still instead of broken in to human interaction. By the sound of it this Pokémon attacked the professor or maybe is uncontrollable.

"Male or female?"

"Male." This might make it harder to get this Pokémon to trust me. Males butt heads all the time in the Pokémon kingdom and it's even worse when a male trainer is forced to prove himself to a male Pokémon. I'll have to approach this carefully or release it. Either way it's going to be a problem for only a couple moments.

"What Pokémon is inside?"

"A pikachu." The electric mouse Pokémon out here in this part of the region. That doesn't make much sense but that's not much of a common find. Most of them are in the wild and steer clear of humans the best they can. I smiled and reached for the ball. "Careful son I know you believe you can take on the world but this Pokémon might kill you."

"Any Pokémon can kill me you know that professor," I said with a grin. I grabbed and ball and picked it up.

"Follow me then." Professor Oak walked to a large computer with a pedestal to the right. "Place the ball on top in the circular groove and your pokédex in the slot." As told I placed the objects in their proper places and stepped back to see him work. Programming a pokédex to my prints, my DNA, and personal to private information as well. It acts as a wallet to hold money you want to spend electronically. Its water proof, damage resistant, and tolerant to high temperatures as well. It's made by only one company. Most technology now a days are made by a single company. Well only one that I've seen so far.

"And… done." The Pokédex pulled out from slot and the glass around my first Pokémon. "You may take your Pokémon and pokédex." That was fast. I had only placed my hand on a panel and waited for a minute before it was all done.

I reached for my pokéball first and smiled. I always wanted to do this. "Pikachu I choose you!" I pressed the button and threw the ball away. A white light escaped from the ball and landed in front of me. The ball sailed back towards me and I caught it.

"Oh Ash what have you done?"

I took out the pokédex and opened it. First things first I placed it on mute the moment I saw the button and aimed the green orb towards the Pokémon. Move list is thunder shock, leer, and tackle and this is indeed male and wild. I took a knee and examined the pikachu. He's small being maybe a foot and some change off the ground. The pikachu looked around a little until its eyes settled on me. I would admit that this Pokémon is really cute if not for the fact I don't like being electrocuted and a Pokémon that specializes in this is dangerous to have around. The risk kills the mood.

"Well pikachu you are wild but now you and I will have to work together okay?" The pikachu narrowed its eyes at me and growled. I questioned in why it turned vehement and followed its eyes down to its pokéball. I rose it up and it took a stance. "You don't like this thing do you?" I shook it in hand and it started to spark at the cheeks. "Well then do you know what's next?" I smiled and the pikachu dropped to all fours. I pressed the button on the ball and it shrunk. "I'll put it away." My dad traveled with a clefairy by his side all the time if his letters mean anything. It was never in its pokéball so I don't mind doing the same.

I placed the ball into the case on my waist and stood up. "Thanks for your time professor." I waved at him and started to walk out. I stopped and noticed the pikachu just glaring at me. "Coming pikachu?" It just turned its head at me. "Well if you want to stay you can. I'm not going to force you."

Professor Oak chuckled lightly and followed me leaving the pikachu behind. "I have high hopes for you my boy."

"Don't hope for me Professor because I'm going to be awesome!" I pumped my fist up in victory.

"So what are you going to do if your ploy doesn't work?"

"Continue on and catch Pokémon as I go. I won't force anything to come with me and if they so choose to I'll let them go."

"I see. Tell me son what's your plan right now?" I stopped in the middle of the hallway. My plan? What is my plan other than to travel, raises and study Pokémon, and become champion at least for the Kanto region? There's so much I have to do before I can get up to my dad's level. I have to be the one on top of the world like he is. So much I can do. Prof. Oak escorted me out the door with his best wishes for my journey and I walked down the path.

I looked behind me and noticed something hide behind a corner. I smiled and waved back. "My mother's cooking so if you're hungry and a meat eater you will love it and her." I know that pikachu, unlike their normal type cousins rattata, are omnivores. It comes with the sharp teeth and flat back ones in their mouths. Unlike a charmander they don't need just meat or that synthetic Pokémon food made as substitute but I'm not a modern day adult. I like the sound of that. I'm old fashioned and fully believe in eating Pokémon like other Pokémon do until trainers get a hand in them. All natural and it comes from how I'm raised.

It took a minute to get home to my door with my bike where I left it. It's a light green mountain bike with a red strip running down the side and took me a lot of work and saving to buy. I don't ride it unless I'm going for distance but it looks like I might have to take it with me now. I'd like to get to the next city by night fall but I'm in no hurry. My mother always told me never to rush a long job. The ending might not be how I envisioned it if I do. I knocked on the door and waited for mom to answer it. My mom soon opened the door dressed in a simple auburn colored house gown and a yellow apron on. She smiled warmly and hugged me. "Ash your back." She rubbed the back of my head as she hugged me and let go. "Did you register honey?"

"Yea mum. I'll believing tomorrow most likely."

"Oh no," she smothered my face to her chest and held me tight. Too tight. "I don't wanna see my baby go!" She's playing the role of worried mother well but soon giggled and leaned back up. "Well if that's what you want sweetie I can't stop you." She can but I like the fact she's supportive of my choices even after everything that happened. "Come on in I got linner started."

"Thanks mum." I walked in but left the door cracked just in case pikachu wanted to come in. "So sweetie what Pokémon do you have? A charmander or squirtle?" I sat down at the table with my elbows on that table.

"A pikachu." My mom blinked a couple times. "A…pikachu?" She didn't look that surprised but more thoughtful than anything. Mom walked toward the stove and opened it. "Can I see…"

"Him," I said.

"Yes, can I see him?" I looked around the kitchen but saw no sign of the Pokémon.

"Well I can't right now mama. Sorry."

"Hm, why is that?"

"He doesn't like being in his ball so I let him stay out. I think he's outside."

"You think? You mean you left him outside?"

"He's wild mama I can't force him to do what he doesn't want to."

"I guess sweetie but what if he runs away?"

"Then he's gone and I won't chase after him. I still plan to leave and catch them all."

"You sound like father when he was your age," she giggled and I smiled a little as well. "He was so alive and energetic. He'd swear he'd become champion and become a hero for the people." My mom reminiced before looking down after a soft breath out. "I heard from the Prof. that you're going to be his intern," she brought up.

"He did in a way. He want's me to record my findings during my journey." While I don't really care about the pokédex entries or anything I'm getting money for it so I can do a little research. I've already have a lot of information I can place into pokédex already to send up so that should get me a good amount of money with all I can put down. Enough to buy some food out there and maybe a fishing pole.

"Anyway I might get going later today."

"You plan to travel at night? But that's dangerous sweetie."

"Come on mom you worry too much." I felt a pair of arms envelop me. The warmth from this hug and the emotion poured into it left me speechless.

"You're my only child and I'm your mother. It's my job to worry." Mom pecked me on the cheek and smiled.

"Mama stop that," I wiped the kiss on my cheek and frowned at her. "I'm not a kid anymore so I don't need kisses and the like."

My mom giggled a bit more before ruffling my head of hair. "You're right. You're old enough to leave the house, work for an income, and travel the world to explore to find your calling. It's all your choice, but while you're out and about just know that love you and you can always come home. If you need anything Ash just… Oh I know!" My mom read my mind and knew I would ask for nothing. "I can save money for if you want," she recommended and I thought on it. That wasn't a bad idea. The Pokémon world is ran by those with money. Every match is just one big wager. If win you get paid by the loser. Pokémon battles put everything on the line from your rating as a trainer to how much money you amass on a daily basis to survive. The world is that corrupt that gambling is a trainers best way to survive or honest work like hunting or becoming a government employee like a ranger. Its not an easy live but it builds kids and turns them into hardened adults like me. It's not easy go through what I did I and fighting who or what I fought and not grown up. I believe I can tackle any challenge like my dad did.

"I'd like that mom. You'd be doing me a real favor."

"Good. I know that getting a lot of money can make you feel a bit "empowered" and more than likely you'll spend more of it. It'll be best if I handled your funds so you don't spend it all."

"Mom, I'm responsible enough to take care of myself," I complained and she just smiled slyly at me. Then she pointed to a small scar of my neck along the jugular on the left side from a bad run in with a mankey. "That wasn't my fault," I defended myself. Then she rose my left hand up and turned it over for my palm facing down. Another scar marked my skin that was barely noticeable but I remember it well. I ninoran charged at me with it's horn and I used my hand to try and stop it. It didn't end well. "That thing snuck up on me," I said weakly. My mother then pointed behind her to a clock on top of the microwave that I bought with money I made doing small work around the town. It was overpriced but was golden and nice looking. I spent everything on that only to find out I could have gotten it for a quarter of what I paid for elsewhere. I sighed and conceded defeat.

"Let me see you're pokédex sweetie."

I reached for the pokédex and handed it to my mother. She's going to update the funds and transfer function on it so that any money I earn electronically she will take a portion of it to route to an account of her choosing. "Personal Account Information updated," the tone of my pokédex resounded through the kitchen. My mother placed my pokédex in front of me for me to take. I reached for it solemnly and clipped it back to my belt. I ooked down to my sandwich and magikarp chips and smiled. I'll miss my mom's cooking more than anything. I ate slowly and savored my last sandwich in a long time and stood up.

I looked out the window and it's getting late up there in the day. Best I get going now before I actually stay home until tomorrow. I hugged my mom before running upstairs for my pack. I packed it last night was some clothes and basic survival gear for camping and the like. It's what I'd normally take just encase I end up lost and have to spend a night in the elements. I looked around my room for a bit more and took a breath. I won't be seeing this room of mine for maybe one or two years. Maybe this will be my last time in Pallet Town but I doubt that. The only way that would happen is if my mother left this town for good. Then I'd have no reason to come back. I took a breath and ran downstairs. I put my running shoes on and grabbed my boots to strap to the sides of my backpack.

"Mama, I'm leaving," I walked outside and waved back to my mom.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" She asked at the door with her hands cupped together before her.

I was tempted and I didn't want to leave but something was compelling me forward. I have to leave. I have to broaden my horizons. I have to earn my place. "I'm sure mum. I got to get going and soon before I stay for good."

"I don't mind," she said with a smile.

I laughed a bit the turned around. I stopped and whirled back around. My mom already had her arms out as I ran into her embrace and wrapped my arms around her. I felt pain, very familiar pain, well up within my chest. I've always had a place to return to when I explore. I've always had a person that loved me not matter what I did waiting for me. I've always had this one light in my life and now I'm about to leave it. I... I need to be strong but it's so hard.

"My Ash... I knew this day would come and I... I don't want to see you go," my mom said as if she read my feelings with ease. She pat my head lovingly and kissed my forehead. "Make me proud," she said to me. "Make me proud and your father as well like I know your going to." I shook my head and wiped my eyes before forcing me to look into hers.

"Rise Above the Clouds," she began our mantra. She waited for me to continue it. The motto, the words of power, that my mother had me memorize through the years. Words that my father said and have been passed in the family for generations.

"Even before the fiercest lightning," I struggled to get out but stayed strong.

"Rise above the clouds," she said again and stood up with her hands on my shoulder.

"Even if battered by stifling winds," I responded after a hard breath.

"Rise above the clouds," she said strongly and stepped back away from me.

"Even when darkness befalls you," I recited with my fist clenched.

"You will rise above the clouds," she declared and looked down to me with a strong gaze.

"Because the light is always before you," I looked back up to her and felt my strength return.

"Because the light is always within you," she placed her hand on my chest with a bright smile.

"And never will it extinguish," I said strongly and nodded to my mom.

My mom smiled and leaned back up. At the same time we placed our backs to one another. I took one more breath before I walked over towards my bike. I put up the kick stand and mounted the top. I petaled a little bit stopped and looked right. There I saw Pikachu laying down on the ground. I noticed a small bowl next to him with remnants of some of mom's poké food inside. She must have came out while I was eating to feed him as well. She was able to calm the beast enough to get close but knowing my mom that's not a shocker. I have the strongest and best mom in the world hands down.

"Well, I can't just leave you there now can I?" I asked myself.

I pushed off my bike and put the stand back down. He looked to be asleep to me so I did the stupid thing and picked him up. I cradled him in my arms and walked back to my bike. I mounted it again held pikachu in my lap while I rode off to start my journey. My journey to be the very best. Better than my father and all those that came before. My journey to be the best that ever was.

* * *

A/N: This was sort of a test to see how I could fashion a story out pokemon with a lot of tweaks and changes. I've imagined a cross between the games and the anime and somehow came up with this. I'm not sure just how maturish I can or should make this. I'm not sure if the starting six should remain the same. I'm not sure about so much but what I have in mind is for this to be like how I wished the anime would have evolved into. I know that Ash is very different from his canon self and I couldn't help but do this. I have a hard time writing light characters or kids that haven't grown up early because of harsh experiences. I'd like to write in all the way to the Johto region meaning this will be very long but keep to the same route as the anime/cartoon mixing many other of it's games together. I guess I'll leave the reception up to anyone the read this. Please tell me your thoughts and I'll modify as I go or completely scrap this story all together.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Murder of Spearow**

* * *

Bump, bump, bump.

I felt a bump at the most random of times but choose to ignore it. I'm laying down peacefully after the first decent meal I've had in a very long time. I don't remember the last time I ate food that good and warm. I do remember laying down in a soft patch of grass to sleep. I don't remember it being bumpy…or this comfortable and warm. I guess I can just deal with it for now and just relax until that one human walks out again to "claim" me like I know he will. He'll come with a light smile and invite to his party with an open hand but more than likely try to place me in that prison ball thing.

I've been around for a minute now. I've seen what those large nuts do once the humans get their hands on them. To think I don't know why they had the scent of nuts to them for the longest time. The humans believe I wouldn't notice them every time they tried to catch me but that smell never changes. Every human with that prison in their hands smells the same… strangely that one human smells different. It smells like a bird and something else and doesn't feel like normal human. It's like the elder one of it kind. It smells, moves, and speaks its words unlike any other human I've ever seen. They are different… but still human like the rest of them. They take us, enslave us, and force us to fight.

This simple truth is making me remember.

My mother and father all were taken away from me. That smell, the scent of nuts, came right before the ball thing hit them. In a flash light I've never seen before they vanished. My mother told me to run. Mom told me to run and hid and I did. I was young and scared. I couldn't even make a spark. I hadn't even evolved into maturity. That's when I watched a human come out the bushes with a red ball in hand.

Unlike a pidgey that sees everything in shades of red I'm not color blind. That's what the humans called it. I can see every color and I saw red as bad from then on. The human turned towards my father as he sparked. Ready to fight for myself and her. He demanded that the human leave but instead he pull the red ball out along with another. He called out a name I'm guessing and what they would call a ninoran appeared from the ball. My father continued but the ninoran blankly stared at her.

It's eyes… I'll never forget that soulless look it gave her. He wasn't even alive inside. The human made it something else.

I was proud of my father. My father was fully evolved and the leader of the pack. He was the strongest and the fastest and put up a fight and defeated one soulless beast after the next. My father lost but not to strength but because of numbers. My father killed one but the other four overwhelmed him. It was like a game to the human. It pulled one after the next to challenge my father and eventually he fell. He fell and then he was captured before me and my mother.

Then my mother jumped out from hiding and challenged the human. Told him to release my father or pay. My mother wasn't fully evolved like my father but she was the fastest in the pack. What strength she lacked my father had and vice versa with speed on her side. She fought against the remain one but was overwhelmed in the end from this rock monster. I watch her fight to the last breath. She wouldn't let herself be capture if she couldn't save father. She'd tail whip that ball right back into the human's face. In the end I watched her fall and then I was alone. I watched her die. I think that was the aim of the human though. It wanted to harm us without reason.

I was alone for a long time. I left the pack. I left the group in search for my father. I wanted to save him from that trainer and I've survived through mountains, cold, heat, and trainer that wished to capture me. I'd remain "wild" for as long as I could. And then I was forced into that ball by this elder human. His gaze froze me. It was harsh and steely. I could barely move when he looked at me. It was like staring into the eyes of the largest and meanest beast in the world. Then, like my father, I was taken and placed into a ball but not before I gave it a good shock. The nuts once a beast enters them forces you to become a slave to the human because of a chip built within. I studied them for a long time. My mind is safe and I remain unchanged like the many that came before me. Still, I was captured.

I couldn't move much inside and it felt strange. I didn't like it. I wanted out so badly and then it happened. I was given to a human without any choice in the matter. This human has eyes like the older man. I felt he would eat me if I did anything. I followed the human with the intent to run away, but I got curious. The human placed the ball away. He said I could leave if I wanted to. He wasn't going to force me to stay. I got curious and watched him. I watched and then was fed. It tasted good.

This other human. I was about kill it until is come out with that food it made. It was… nice to me. It talked to me and its eyes are unlike any other I've gazed into. I felt warm. I felt like I was within the presence of my mother once more. It told me to watch out for her child. It told me that it cared more for the young human more than it's own like to and protect him because he'll do the same for me. I don't feel obligated to protect him on my own violation but that meal might be good enough for a favor. Not killing him might do.

Bump, bump, bump.

I yawned and opened my eyes. The grass and the ground is moving. That means that I'm moving. Why am I moving? I fell asleep on the ground so I shouldn't be moving. I roused from my sleep and stretched. I found my movements restricted a little. I opened my eyes and saw trees passing me by. I looked up and saw the human. He was on something moving fast on the ground. He noticed me awake and I instantly jumped out away from him.

He stopped his thing and looked at me blankly. I should kill this human. This human will use me just like he used the others. He stared at me for a time then turned his head. I expected him to approach and when he does I'll take him down. This didn't happen though. He turned around on his thing and waved at me. "Bye bye Pikachu. Good luck not to get captured again." He turned around an went away.

He was going to leave me here. I blinked as he rode away from me alone. No, I noticed something following him. A bird of sorts. I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm free and that's how it should be. It should be fine. It should be but this doesn't feel fine at all. Before I knew it, I was following behind this strange human. The strange human with the red eyes.

* * *

I have to admit that when that Pikachu shot out my lap I almost crashed my bike out of surprise. I stopped for only a moment and contemplated on whether or not I wished to bother with this pokémon. It's the electric mouse type and honestly, I don't wish to deal with one of that sort right off the bat. Then again a Pikachu will be useful in later gyms, like that water gym but as well a leaf type. I suppose for now I'll leave this one alone. I know as a trainer I'm supposed to raise and make friends with pokémon but it's for the best I don't bother with this one. I can tell with a look it hated me. Not the way a pokémon would be if introduced to a human for the first time but most likely its had its fair share of interaction that didn't end quite right. I turned my bike around and waved off the pokémon, wild once more.

"Bye-bye Pikachu. Good luck not to get captured again." The last thing I need to deal with is a pokémon that wants to kill me right off the bat. It might not end well for either one of us. I began to peddle and make my way down the path. The next city isn't far but I'm sure I will need to make camp. The sun is going down.

This isn't the first time I've had to sleep outside but normally I could have the choice on whether or not to go back home. Right now I don't have that choice because I've already left it behind. I started my Pokémon journey so I have to keep moving. I can't think about home right now even though I'd like nothing but to go back and have some of mom's awesome cooking. Too bad for me I have to stick to my own brand of cooking instead.

After a quick run to the creek to catch me a bit of dinner I relaxed around my fire with my fish on a stick. I turned over the goldeen on a stick I had to catch not too long ago on the open fire. Making a fire is second nature to me, almost as much as swimming.

As my dinner cooked over the open flame I slowly sharpened my knife. The one my dad sent me in the mail. The very same knife my mom kept out of my reach for years. Or rather she thought she did. I've used it for almost everything from prying something open to skinning a Pokémon or two. I found it quite easy to do after the ninth or tenth time. I had to scrap off the tough scales, cut out the guts, and rip out the eyes of the pokémon before I could eat it. A pokémon isn't easy to eat if you don't know how to prep it correctly. For a goldeen you just need to take it by the tail and cut it open from the back to the front where the gills are. For that sort of pokémon its scales are hard and not easy to cut so you have to skin it like an eevee. From the inside out.

The pidgey around me seemed happy to get the guts and stuff I left lying around. After it dies you have to cut into its head and break the bone holding its steel like horn down then cut around the cartilage of the joint that lets it spin. Once that's off the rest of body softens and the scales begin to fall off on their own. I've wondered why this is but just put it away as one of those dead pokémon things. Once the horn is off you cut to the top of head and then trail it all the way around until it falls off. Clean the insides, put a branch through it, and then place it over an open flame and you're ready to go. I've stuffed it full of herbs and berries and poured juice over the meat while it cooks. With a couple seasonings my mother gave me the meat began to smell great. I could feel my hunger getting the best of me but I have to be patient. I remember when I ate meat before it was fully cook. I was leaned over for a good hour right before puking my guts out.

"Prp. Prrp!"

I looked up to the side. I was leaning on the tree trying my best to get comfortable right now but I guess a pidgey doesn't want me to relax tonight. I looked up to it and noticed. By the golden color of his feathers I knew just who it was. "Hey best buddy." The larger pidgey fell to the ground next to me and flapped his wings a little. I pushed up some of the dirt around it with a single flap. The pidgey faced me and leapt to my shoulder and perched like he would whenever I went on a walk around the forest. "You've been following me all day," I remarked upon. I've noticed him trailing behind me for a time now not that I minded. I wondered what he was doing though.

My friend pecked my head. "Ow," I cried a little and rubbed my head "What?" I looked at the bird. "You don't want me to leave or something."

"Prp, prrrp." I call that a yes in his own way.

"Well I can't stay. I need to chase my dream to become a master and catch and train one of every pokémon I can for the old man." I pat the pidgey on top his head and smiled. "You shouldn't get mixed up with something like this my friend. It's not worth it." My friend pecked me in the head again. "Stop that!" I rubbed my head again and felt something wet on my fingers. I pulled my fingers to my eyes and saw something red even in the faint light from my camp fire. "I'm bleeding." I rubbed my head again and sighed. "Well whatever." I turned my food around again so not to burn it on one side.

"Plrrrp?"

"That Pikachu from before?"

"Plrrp, plrrpp prrp," my friend chirped.

"Well I'm unsure right now. That one doesn't seem to like me that much not that I mind. I left him to his own devices already so it doesn't matter what he does."

"Churrp plrrp."

"I'm perfectly fine without a pokémon to protect me. What's the worst that could possibly happened to me right now. The storm that's coming right now might hit me bit a little rain never hurt anyone."

"Spwrr!" I looked up when I heard this and noticed a spearow standing near my foot. I frowned and climbed up to my feet with my knife out. I should buy a gun so I can shoot this little thing the next time but a knife should be good enough. I slashed at the bird and forced it off my food. It cawed at me and flew away. I rolled my eyes at the bird and took my fish on a stick off the fire. I gave it a sniff and smiled. "Good."

Pidgey was already peeking the meat and eating before I even had a chance to bite into it. "Selfish bird." I sat down and bit into the fish as well. I bite something hard and ripped it off with the meat in two. The good thing about goldeen are their large bones. Magikarp have small bone and are hard to eat. The best time to eat them is in the middle of their evolution into gyardos. The bones are larger and the meat is leaner. It's also expensive to get your hands on. I tossed the bones away from me and continued to eat. "Good."

"Spwrr." I stopped and looked up. I could only see a couple of the spearow but I could make out the eyes of dozens of them.

"Oh, crap." I let my food fly away from me and shot to my fire. I grabbed the first stick I could and tossed it into the air away from me. Fire and the color red attracts spearow while blue attracts pidgey. The pokémon looked towards the stick giving me the seconds I needed to gather my pack and bike.

"Pidgey get out of here!" The pidgey took to the air when I got my feet on the pedals.

"Craw."

"Spraw."

"Coow!"

A murder of spearow are some of the most dangerous groups of pokémon in the world. These things are known for picking whatever pissed them off clean of all meat and even the marrow in the bones included. I will not be food for a bird. It didn't happen when I was 8 and it won't happen now.

Just as I was about to push off I saw a flash of yellow and covered my head. I heard the thud of dead weight hitting the ground and looked up. I noticed that Pikachu behind a bush with his cheeks sparking. I looked down and noticed a couple spearow on the ground either dead or out for the count. Either way my life was saved by the Electric type which are super effective against flying… super effective.

I pedaled towards the mouse and without hesitation picked him up. I placed him in my basket and pedaled. The Pikachu growled at me and I glared down to him. It settled down under my gaze.

"Not right now! If they catch us we are dead Pikachu. You can hate me later!"

"Caww!"

I drew my knife and stabbed down into a spearow that tried to tackle me off the bike. My knife stuck into the bird and ended its life in one strong stab. I grit my teeth as the aided weight that nearly ruined my balance and threw the bird away off my knife. "Pikachu can you used thunder shock again?" It looked behind me to the many birds. I could feel the bloodlust of each behind me numbering in the dozens. The aura makes me feel their desires and they desire me dead.

The Pikachu sparked its cheeks. "I need you to jump up and fry as many as you can when I give the go ahead." I glanced back to the murder and then took a sharp turn to the right though a couple trees.

"Now!"

Pikachu jumped, "PI-Ka-CHUUU!" Yellow lightning shot out from the Pikachu and spread around hitting many of the birds. They dropped to the ground but many more remained and now they seemed more motived than before. One dove and tackled Pikachu who couldn't dodge in mid-air.

I rode and caught him in my arms. "You okay?" The pikuchu seemed to be in pain. I looked down and noticed a bit of blood on its stomach. A critical hit with its peck attack it seems. "Are you okay Pikachu?"

"Pika," he said strongly but I know that had to hurt a lot.

"Okay, it's my turn." I placed Pikachu into my basket and pedaled forward. They dove after me. I took to the trees with my knife in my right hand. I saw them flying at my flanks and waited until we pass a tree before moving in and cutting the bird. This tactic didn't work for long though. Pokémon are animals but they are not stupid. They learn and eventually overcome. One came from behind a tree and tackled me in the shoulder. Pain shot through my body. I reached over and felt something wet. It pecked into my back with that sky attack.

"Pi?"

"I'm fine." I've suffered worse than this.

I peddled but after all day on my feet and riding my bike my legs are beginning to give. I was slowing down and the murder baring down on me. I might have to abandon my bike.

"Caaw!" From both sides and the front they came at me from around the trees.

"No." I grabbed Pikachu and rolled off my bike. I heard the sound of metal bending and breaking as I hit a tree with my back upside down. I grit my teeth and opened an eye. My bike. Two of them got speared on my bike but it was destroyed. "Dang it," that was my only bike and it took me two years to save the money to get it. Bikes are expensive. I'd say more so than cars sometimes.

"Caaw!" I looked up from my kneeled down position. They hovered over me still and cawed angrily at me. Then they came from all sides. There's no way to escape this.

"Pika!" Pikachu slipped out my arms and suddenly lit up the night with his thunder shock. I covered my face out of fear one of those shock bolts might hit me. When the light died I heard the side of bodies falling to the ground.

I felt something coming down upon us and moved. I rolled to my side and shot to my feet. "Pikachu watch out!" I spearow came down from above. I dove and felt it hit my back forcing me over Pikachu. I felt pain ride up my back. It might have pieced through my pack and got my back.

"PIKA!" Pikachu rushed to my side as I struggled to my feet.

"We need to keep going." I rolled out the way of another of the birds to my feet and ran for it. Pikachu was right behind me but I was leaving him. "Pikachu hop on." I put my arm back. Pikachu leapt on to my arm and climbed up to my shoulder. I kept running though. I could smell it up ahead. I could smell the water. The storm hit the land further up the stream from us and the water at the river is rising as consequence. That was our escape. A couple spearow came down surround me but with a quick swipe of my knife they backed off. I'm pretty good in close combat against overwhelming odds. I felt a pain in my hand and looked down. A spearow pecked my hand and gripped to my pants leg while doing it. I stabbed it in the body and threw its body away. My hand was bleeding out blood though.

"Pika?" Pikachu sounded a bit worried for me.

"I'm fine," I reassured the pokémon. The water was right there and they are flocked around it. They seemed to have guessed my plan. "Pikachu take them out!" I pointed to the front. Pikachu leapt up and shocked the bird. I rose my arms and caught him just as the ones on the sides began to converge on me. I felt them peck my shoulders and sides as I huddled down to protect my internals. I jumped out and my body hit the ice cold water. A couple of the birds went with me that grabbed on to me only to drown.

I was being carried down the rapids with ease but I'm a good swimmer. I reached to surface and broke through. Pikachu breathed as well and coughed. "Pikachu are you okay?"

"Pika pi."

"Good. Hold on to me while we go. I got you." The pokémon nodded and tucked into my arms. I placed my arm out and paddled forward. I looked back and saw them. "They're persistent. Pikachu hold your breath." I dove under to hit the strong current underneath. I kicked my feet and pushed forward with my hands gliding through the water. I don't know how long I was under the water but I do now that I was hooked onto something. Suddenly by some joke from god itself I was pulled out the water. Pulled is putting it lightly. I flew out the water to the ground and landed hard into the ground with Pikachu in my arms still.

"Holy crap!" You can say that again. I looked up and saw a girl. Orange hair tied to the side and a yellow tank top and blue shorts held up with red suspenders. The girl looked like a free spirit and a little tom boyish. The 'holy crap' bit isn't something you'd hear from a dignified young lady. I looked behind me and saw a fishing hook on my pack. I placed Pikachu down who shook off the water on his fur and coughed. I pulled the hook out of my pack and followed the line to a fishing pole the girl had.

"Hey you okay?" I looked up to her from my knees and sighed. I didn't know how to answer that question honestly. My first day as a trainer and I've lost my starter, got attacked by a murder, and almost drowned.

I took a breath and nodded my head. "Today has been…" I started until I felt that desire to murder once more.

"Cawwww!" I looked back and saw one single spearow. I thought about throwing my knife at it but stopped. It's too late. It flew away to alert its fellows that the meal has been found. It was beginning to rain hard now.

"Wow, here I am doing some night fishing and catch a kid instead." I looked around and spotted a bike. It must be her bike. The murder is coming back and we need to go.

I looked back up to the girl and smiled sadly from what I have to do. "Sorry about this?"

"About wh…" She didn't finish because I pushed her into the water just as the murder arrived. I rushed to the bike. She'll probably hate me but its better than being killed by spearow.

"Pikachu!" The mouse jumped into my lap and we were off yet again. If we get to the next town the automatic defenses should trigger and get these things off of me but that's maybe another hour ride away. "Damn it," I cursed and I hate to curse but it seems appropriate this time around.

The rain was hitting us hard now but I rode harder. Harder than ever before. I could barely see with the darkness and the rain but I petaled ignoring the burning in my lungs and the pain in my cuts. I was beginning to feel cold and I hope it's from the rain. My aura sight was pushed to the limits. I didn't see it but I was in the air before I knew it.

I hit the ground and slid into the mud with a grunt. I struggled up to my feet and looked up. The birds tackled the bike and then took it up. At least nine of them. That was smart… but stupid of them as well. Lightning stuck the bike as the birds flew away with it leaving Pikachu and I surrounded and the birds dead.

"Okay, fine." I drew my knife and focused on my aura to find all of them and fight. They swarmed and I cut, slashed, and stabbed until they backed away. I looked back and saw Pikachu firing lightning every which way but that became weaker and weaker until it was only sparks he could create. He was pecked and tackled repeatedly until he fell to the ground.

Just as they were about to swarm him I dove and hugged him to my chest. I combat rolled onto my feet and ran as fast as I could. I couldn't tell if what was dripping down my face and arm is water or blood but at a time like this it didn't matter. They tackled me and tripped me but I kept moving.

"Pika…" Pikachu said weakly.

"I got you don't worry." I tripped into a clearing and fell to my shoulder and then my back. My chest was on fire. I couldn't run anymore. I ran for what felt like hours and now I'm completely surrounded. I have no escape. I stood up to my feet and let my pack drop to the ground. I drew my knife again, help it up across my body, took my close quarters combat stance, and closed my eyes.

"Behold the aura," lucario's words came to my mind. I could see them all despite the darkness and readied myself. They swarmed me from all sides. I cut a couple but hey pecked me every time I left my arm go out. I punched a few and cuts thee at once. I rose my foot and kicked one trying to sneak in but I can see everything. If I'm dying I'm taking as many of them as I can with me.

"Leave Pikachu alone!" I grabbed one bird that targeted the downed pokémon and snapped its neck. I used that body to cub one and another before tossing it away. "Come at me," I growled at the birds. "You won't harm Pikachu anymore and if you want me come and get me!" I felt my leg give suddenly and my body run cold. I might have lost too much blood. I'm seconds from passing out. No… No! I looked up to the swarm. They must have sensed this and came at me for blood. I rose up my knife weakly and glared at them all. I can't die here. I felt a pressure on my back suddenly and then there was light.

* * *

It was crazy. Insane even. One moment I'm following the human and watching him and the next I'm on my last leg about to die. I followed him to the creek and watched him from close by as he killed it and cooked it. Then I saw him talk to bird for some reason. They looked like good friends. Then they came.

I've done my upmost to follow my mother's words and never get mixed up with a flock of birds capable of picking your bones clean but following this boy had me in the midst of them. No matter how many I shocked and killed or not they seemed almost infinite and never ending.

The human and I… we worked together to get through this. We worked and took down as many as we could. We went through water and rain to escape until the point that I couldn't even shock anymore. It was over and this boy and I were going to die. I just about gave up… but he did. He stood ready and willing. He cut with that thing of his and took dozens of them down. I watched as he defended me and shielded me from them all. He wasn't going to give anything.

"Come at me," the boy roared and screamed. He drew them to him and didn't fall no matter how many times they attacked him. They somehow barely touched him. He moved almost like the dance of an ekans during the summer bowls. It's like he has eyes inside and outside his body. He could see everywhere and responded every time something got too close. Still he was hit and then one got his leg forcing him down. They knew they had him this time and they moved to take him.

NO! They will not take this human. This human is… decent. I couldn't let them. I climbed up but it was hard. I could barely move without pain quaking my very being. I got up not only for me but for him. He protected me. Now it's my time.

I shot upward and jumped on his shoulder with my tail up. My father showed me a trick to redirect electricity from other sources outside of other beasts. I watched my father take control of the power of the heavens and turned them against a beast much larger than us. It hurt him greatly to do it but destroyed that beast that dared endanger the family.

Like father showed me I used my tail as the conduit by discharging my body to attract the power I needed to end this. I became the negative to the positive of the heavens. I could feel the connect almost instantly. I feel the power coming down. I had to move so not to touch the ground or the human. If I did the power would kill us both. I shot up towards this flock just as the power came down. The sensations of it was almost… godlike and I felt more powerful than ever before. But I also felt like I was moments from death if I contain this for any more than a second. My body burned from the inside out as the power circulated from my tail through my body to my cheeks. The power that ripped my body into pieces little by little was released and then consumed… everything.

* * *

"PI-KA!" Pikachu shot from out my shoulder to the sky. Lightning suddenly struck everything around him. Pikachu became lightning itself and used it. Pikachu's lightning was more powerful than ever and it showed. When the flash was over Pikachu fell down in front of me. Him and many of the bird pokémon as well. The rest flew away being only a few.

I crawled to the Pikachu and fell forward with my hand on his side. "Pikachu." The Pikachu met me with his eyes.

"Pika?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You did it Pikachu. You're amazing." I felt my mind go blank and fell forward with my head in the mud. I couldn't anymore.

My last thought this time was of the first verse of my mantra. "Even before… the fiercest lightning." I smiled a bit as the darkness began to me.

Suddenly, I felt warm all of the suddenly. I opened my eyes and saw blue. I saw the sky and not just the sky. I saw a rainbow. I looked leaned up from my position on the ground and saw so many different burnt carcasses around me. What happened? The memories of before him me like a raging Gyarados. "Pikachu!" I looked around and found him right next to me. I reached for him with my good arm and picked him up. "Pikachu," I called again and this time his eyes opened. I smiled and hugged the little guy to my chest.

"We did," I said gratefully. "We did."

"Pi," he said weakly and I smiled down at him.

"Look buddy, a rainbow." I looked up to the rainbow above and the sunrise. That and something else entirely "Do you see that?" I pointed up to the thing in the sky. "A large golden bird?" It was so beautiful. Mystic and powerful. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pokédex. I pointed it at the bird.

"No information found. Pokémon unknown." My Pokédex said making me sigh.

"Figures." I let my hand fall and watched as that legendary rainbow pokémon trailed across the sky. Seeing this scene with my new comrade in arm filled me with the determination. I needed to continue on. "Catch them all. That pokémon included. How can I do this at my level?" I almost got torn apart not to long ago after all. I looked down to Pikachu and smiled. "Well I'm off to in interesting start though huh?" I looked down to my belt and noticed my knife was missing. I looked around a little and found it in no time. I placed it in the holster and climbed up to my feet. I don't have my pack anymore. I'm a little sad I didn't catch some pokémon on the way here to protect me. Me and my big mouth.

"Prrp." I looked up as another golden bird came down from the sky but not in the manner it used to. He almost fell straight out of the sky and landed next to me.

"Pidgey?" I reached for him and stopped when I saw blood oozing out. His golden feathers are stained with red. "I told you to fly way!" He must have fought against them in my defense like an idiot and now look at him. I bet half of the flock fell before he did and he still found the energy to get up and find me. Now I have to take care of both of them together because its obvious that I can't take care of myself. I'm only still alive right because these two, circumstance, and dumb luck.

I rubbed my shoulder and arm first before picking up Pidgey with my left arm and placing him underneath. I did the same for Pikachu under my right and climbed up to my shaky feet. "Let placed you both into the shade and I'll take care of you the best I can." I need to stop the bleeding first and clean or wounds but without my pack all my supplies aren't there. "Crap." I need to hurry to a pokémon center and quick.

I stepped and almost tripped forward. My knee was about to give on me. "Not now body." I closed my eyes. "Pain is relative to your mental state. Focus on the fight and that pain will fade." This is my fight right Lucario? I have to fight from here to the next town. If I don't my friends will die and maybe me as well. Move body. Now!

My feet began to move into a stumble. The pain faded and I walked as normally as I could. Then I burst into a fit of running. I have to hurry. I have no time to waste. It would probably be easier to place them into pokéballs but I can do that. Pikachu hates his ball and I won't capture pidgey.

I soon found the path and hit the ground running.

"Pi…"

"Don't worry Pikachu. Once I reach a town they can heal you to full health." They have to."

* * *

A/N: Still not sure about this story and if I should continue it. I think I might have dropped the ball a bit with this chapter with the shifts in POV's. Whelp, please review and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Jenny, Oh Joy**

* * *

"Stop right there!" Ignoring the officer of the law that called me out I swiftly ducked under the gate she dropped down and continued on my merry way.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry ma'am." I finally made it to a town so I had no time to waste on random officers of the law. I need to rush my friends to the Pokémon Center. During my run here they began to tremble and shiver I'm thinking from blood loss. Pidgey is panting and breathing excessively hard. I squeezed their wounds until the blood stopped flowing and opened my vest to cradle them without using my exhausted arms the entire time. I have no time to waste because I'm on my last leg as well. I can barely see straight and my head his light. I'm choking on air and even my aura is stretched to the limits to keep my throat open to breathe. I must hurry before I pass out while running.

"Hey!" I just kept running from the woman in blue even when I felt her behind me. Wait, blue? That's the color associated with one of the Special Purpose Scion Officer's Brigades or SP-SOB's for short.

These Officers act like a normal street officer but with special skills to respond to all cases whether of a routine or special nature through fire or specialized martial arts. They protect the cities by managing the defensive systems to keep wild pokémon at bay. They can act as Rangers in the case that response time for actual Rangers is too wide spread. For my case they have vehicles being highly modified motorized bikes, all terrain trucks that are 4x4, or cars that can easily out run a pokémon using Extreme Speed. She's has the means for me to get from here to the other side of the city to the center in a split portion of the time. Every Officer is a highly proficient driver on top of possessing these skills.

I stopped and shifted to the left. The woman shot past me with her hand out, I would like to assume to catch me, but that didn't end well for her. The officer fell forward and tripped to the ground in a very graceful manner until her hands hit the ground and her hands barely saved her face from taking it. I've seen the SOB Story television show and how cool the job looked to fight crime and combat Team Rocket and poachers. It was about to attend that academy as well for the four year training to get the job as well but stopped with thoughts of becoming a trainer. I half expected her to do a one-handed front flip back onto her feet and face me with her hidden knife or her industrialized Ursaring Taser aimed at my chest.

Instead of this show of her profession training she gave me a nice visual of her rear under her skirt. "Black lace?" That's a little unprofessional if you ask me for an officer of the law. I remember finding on of those in Prof. Oaks' office one time and asked him about it. He was nice enough to explain what it was and what it was used for as well as the type of creature that utilized such a strange piece of garment. I thought it was for a pokémon at first but I was wrong. It's for girls and then he taught me about woman's underwear since I was really curious. He even took me to the library for more information like he knew wanted. She needs a size larger because it's placing unnecessary pressure on her cheeks as well as her hips. It's too tight to be healthy and I wager the top for her bra is the same.

I grinned as the officer yelped and pulled her skirt over her rear before turning back and glaring at me angrily. I didn't want to laugh at an Officer after everything they've done for me but to see such act in this manner and fall over like this, it's almost laughable. I put on my best innocent caring face and worried look like I read always worked on woman like this. Underwear tells you much about a person and their personalities and hers is one of a self conscious woman trying to make it in a world she fumbles through periodically. "Oh no are you okay?" I asked with a slight pant.

The officer gazed up to me and frowned. The anger in her eyes faded a little at a time before her eyes fell down to the two in my arms. "Why are you running kid and with those pokémon ?" the officer asked as she climbed up to her feet.

"Well if I stayed around you for too long I might fall in love and I don't want you to fall for me as well," I jested but the officer just glared at me. Not in a laughing mood so I took a serious face instead. "Sorry but you really are a beautiful woman." I mean she really is like another officer Jenny I saw a year or so ago. The officer noticed my change in tone and her glare lost much of its edge.

"Yeah whatever," she rolled her eyes. "So what are you…"

"Can you take me to a pokémon center?" I asked swiftly. "My friends are hurt, myself included." The officer seemed to look at me. Not just at me but at everything. I'm soaked to the bone and panting. My arm is sticky with blood including my shirt and vest. Even my knife has blood on it for her to see. My skin is pale and I'm shivering. The bleeding stopped sometime ago but I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not.

"Damn, what happened?" she questioned.

"We were hit by a murder. They chased us the entire night. Please can you get me to the center?"

The officer bit her teeth and pulled out a scanner. She pointed it to the two in my arms. "One is wild." Oh right, I didn't log Pikachu out of my Pokedex so he's still one of my pokémon. She holstered the scanner and nodded. "Okay kid give me a moment." The officer ran to her guard post and saluted from outside the door. She said something I couldn't hear from my spot and ran to behind the post. The motorcycle appeared in front of me with Officer Jenny on top in seconds.

"Ready?" she asked and climbed on top of the cab and nodded. "Buckle up," she said dryly. I sighed and did as told. "Okay then, lets go!"

I hung on for dear life as we did a wheelie at the start and shot out through the streets. We power slid through alleyways and took to the air multiple times. How is this legal? How can an officer of the law ride on sidewalks, jump over cars, and power slide through red lights like its cool? This woman is crazy but god is this awesome. I've always wanted a motor bike but sadly I never had the means to get one unless I stole it. I couldn't do that and I'm not big enough to ride one that well right now. I want one now more than ever.

The rumors of them being expert driver's or riders pale in comparison to the actual skills she has. Despite how fast and crazy she drove the ride wasn't forcing me to grip my seat and the ride wasn't bumpy but surprisingly smooth. Once we hit the air again and came to a stopping skid I assumed we reached our destination. I checked my Pokedex and noticed we crossed through the city to the other side in under five minutes. Holy cow that was fast. What would have took me an two hours to run took her five minutes. Amazing driving.

I unbuckled my belt and climbed out the best I could without crushing my friends. "Thanks officer! You're awesome."

The officer gave me a smile and kicked out the stand for her back. "I'll show you in." The officer brought her leg over and walked around with a fire in her eyes and transfixed me. At the guard gate she was fumbling and a bit of a joke but riding like this she showed just we're her true visage lies. She'd chase anyone down any man in moments. I noticed a spike modification on the sides for incapacitating tires meaning she's an expert Chaser. I bet not break the law and try to run from her or else she'll place some extra "enforcement" into your arrest.

"Officer Beatrice Jenny!" We both heard a raging scream blasted our way. I don't know who or why but I do know that someone's angry and thankfully not at me. Officer Jenny cringed and turned towards the persona stomping her way towards us. A woman in a nurse outfit stomped out the building we stopped next to us and the motorcycle. The nurse Joy stood looking down at the Officer even though she's an inch or two shorter. I could see the red aura of rage around the Nurse Joy with my Aura sight and gulped. I hide behind the bike and waited for this Flame Blast to pass and prayed I wouldn't get burned.

"H-Hey Cindy what's up and my do you look wonderful today…"

"How many?" Nurse Cindy Joy grumbled.

"H-how many what?" Officer Jenny stammered.

"How many times have I told you not to ride your stupid bike into my center!" Nurse Joy roared so powerfully that I'm sure that Officer Jenny's shoulders touched from the blast. I took a moment to look around and saw that we were in fact within the building itself with the counter to my right. Officer Jenny didn't just ride up to the pokémon center like I thought. She literally rode into it. Yeah, I'd be angry too if someone drove in my work place or house repeatedly. It sounds like this is a trend if you asked me and Nurse Joy isn't all that amused right now.

"Once or twice I think," Officer Jenny gulped but I think she's lying. The Officer has an inkling of the true amount but made it sound miniscule at best. It didn't work with the redness of Nurse Joy's cheeks as evidence.

"Try nineteen times!" Nineteen? Wow that's insane. I would be past enraged if I was her.

"Cindy please, we have other pressing matters," Officer Jenny said with her hands up to the red faced nurse.

"Other than you making skid marks into my floor and filling my center with the poisonous gas from that stupid bike!"

Officer Jenny nodded. "This kid has two pokémon in critical and he's injuries are severe on top of this."

At the mention of pokémon and critical the nurse turned her eyes towards me to the two in my arms. "Oh my goodness are they… are the three of you okay?" The nurse teleported from my sight. I felt something soft on my cheek and my head turn towards the Nurse who appeared in front of me. "You're suffering from anemia. You lost a lot of blood and your arm as well. Chansey!" A pokémon appeared from behind the counter. Pink and large with a nurse hat on its head, the pokémon walked up to me. "Take this Pikachu and pidgey from this young man to the back and place them in the scanner. Condition Red."

"Chansey!" The Chansey rose up its arms to me. I was a little hesitant but placed the two in its hands... paws… whatever it uses to pick stuff up with.

"Come with me young man and I'll take care of you." I nodded at the stern tone the nurse used and followed without asking questions. "Come with me," she said with her hand out for me to take. I reached and took her soft hand in my own and smiled. I know these Nurse people are trained to appear caring and motherly but I've seen the real her when she blasted that officer. "And you!" There it is again. The nurse scowled at Officer Jenny with her finger up. "If you drive into my Center one more time. I repeat; One more time and I might pour some PST into your medicine next time. Understand?" I have no idea what that is but by the paling of the officer's face it must be bad.

"Got it," she saluted.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at the woman. "That's what you said and did the last couple times." Nurse Joy huffed and walked away with me in tow. "And get that bike out of my center!" I jumped when Nurse Joy's voice tore past me and pushed the officer back.

"Yes ma'am!" The officer roared.

"And you mind your manners young man," she smiled at me but she might as well been giving me a death glare because I was a little afraid right now. That smile belonged to a monster of a woman like I've read before in my books the kind I don't wish to cross her.

I nodded furiously. "Yes ma'am."

The dark energy around the nurse faded away and her smile became genuine. "Thank you." The woman pulled me along to a stretcher and helped me on top. "Lay down." I did as told and placed my head on the pillow at the end and groaned as I was carted away. "Hold him down a bit." The Chansey, a different one I think, placed its hand paw things on my chest and held me down. I wondered why until I noticed my hands flipping about and my body trembling.

"He's having muscle spasms," Nurse Joy said in a controlled tone. "Chansey, please push whilst I work."

"Chansey," the pokémon said and took to the position to push the rolling stretcher. Nurse Joy started to place her hands on my body and in moments my body stopped moving. Like, I couldn't move at all after she touched me in a couple places. I'm sure she hit many of the pressure points on body on seal my movements. I've never seen that happen before except on my television back home.

Before I knew it I was left sitting calmly and quietly in nothing but a towel after a sanitizing shower to wash off my body, including the cuts and gashes as well. The nurse silently wrapped my shoulder with bandages along with my arms with s mile on her lips. I don't like how comfortable she is with dressing wounds. She made them pretty tight but not too tight. I would've thought a pokémon nurse would be more comfortable helping those beasts instead of humans but they are trained to be versatile. I don't know the full extent of their training like I do the police and ranger academies but it shows they can help all and any that enter. She did a bunch of stuff I don't under. For example, I had a needle thing in my arm with a tube on it the lead to a bag of red stuff for some reason. I'm thinking its blood.

"You've quite an interesting build young man." What she meant to say is that I have a build and physique that's strange on someone like me. For a kid my age that's pretty uncommon. Training, climbing trees, and then getting beat up by pokémon and humans left and right made me a little tougher than normal. Most kids would have died from my wounds or from that spat I got into with those birds. I'm one of the few that pushed through my trial and prevailed. Garrny or Grey or whatever Prof. Oaks' grandson's name is, he would have been eaten alive same with Rick and Yancy. Well, being the blue I'm sure Yancy would be been fine. She's more my rival than anyone. Even more so than Gravy or was it Greg.

"You have well-formed back muscles that really help huh?" What she meant to say is that my back muscles kept me from sustaining much worse damage than I could have. The nerves in my shoulders are fine seeing that I can move my arms still and feel my fingers. She's treating me like a child and trying to explain the state of my injuries to me. I don't really care because I know how hurt I was the entire time. My manifestation of aura allows me to "know" the condition of my body. I knew I'd die in my death march to the center if I kept going the way I was. I didn't care at the time. I'm scared to the point I'm shivering a bit now at the thought but then I was driven to save my comrades. We fought and survived together and I owe them to try and get them the help they needed.

"Your arms are well formed as well. That's impressive for one so young." I can fight my way through a murder and that takes some strength and speed accompanied by my sheer will to survive. Climbing up trees for hours and climbing through the currents at the bottom of the rocky rivers outside of Pallet Town does much to break in the body for extreme feats beyond normal children's typical abilities.

"My knife?" I asked. Before I came in here she took my clothes and my only means of protecting myself away from me. I felt sort of strange without my knife with me. Out of place but I'm safe here. I can relax.

"So what happened?" She asked back completely ignoring my question. A kid carrying a knife that's about eight inches long leaves much to be worried about. Even more when it's covered in blood. I want my knife back but I feel unless I indulge this woman's interrogation I'll never see it again.

"Last night, before the storm, a murder attacked me and my friends."

"A murder?" She asked. "Oh," she moaned in realizations. "Must have been at least eight or nine right?" She chuckled to herself.

"Multiply that by ten or so and you get close enough to what pidgey, pikachu, and I faced," I correctedher evenly.

"Really?" She giggled.

"It's fine if you don't believe me; after all a true murder can destroy a dozen people in moments. We survived overnight and through the storm to this morning. If not for Pikachu we'd be dead same with Pidgey. I'm sure he flew into the bulk of the birds to direct them away from us."

The nurse chuckled a little more weakly than before. I couldn't help but be serious right now for this matter is serious. "Y-you couldn't have… that's impossible." It is impossible for a normal kid and even a normal man to push through a murder alone. Thank the gods I wasn't alone then again I might have been better off if I had left Pikachu alone and ran off on my own. "Well you're safe now." I'm safe for now. I'm going to go out into the world again once I'm back up to speed. "After a day's rest you should be good to go."

Not surprising. Modern technology and medicine can mend bones and reattach limbs. If I didn't come here and tried to rest on my own I would have been bedridden for a week before I can move on. Nurse Joy wrapped my chest next and my leg. By this point I was completely naked and without my towel. "Your friends should be good by night fall."

"Thanks for this Nurse Joy but they're wild and soon not mine. They just helped me make it through the night and the storm. Once they're better you can release them and I'll be on my way once you're finished."

"You're gonna leave them?"

"They're not mine. I haven't caught them so I have no call over what they do after they get better. Once you're finished I plan to leave."

"But your clothes are torn and ripped."

"It will be fine. I can buy more later." The nurse looked up to me. I was tired that much is true but not too tired that I can't function. I pushed off the table and the nurse backed off away from me. I tested my legs with a shake and rolled my shoulders.

"I'm not finished yet young man." Her tone shifted to what she used against Officer Jenny. I quickly sat down and nodded. Nurse Joy smiled and went back to wrapping my left leg. "Such a strong boy to go through what you did. I'm impressed. Truly."

I smiled. "Thank you Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy snort, "Nurse Joy number 2 with most of my cousins, aunts, and nephews in the same position as me."

"Family business?"

"Something like that? What about you young man?"

"Me?" I questioned.

"How long have you been on your journey?"

"For less than a day," I sighed. She blinked at me. "I came from Pallet Town and this happened on the route here."

"Ah," she cringed. "I-I see. Well you don't have to worry because not every route is like that."

"I'll see." I going to have to if I wish to continue my journey. After last night I'm almost tempted to go back home and try again after a couple more years.

"Done." Nurse Joy announced joyfully.

"Thank you," I said in relief. I've been sitting and watching her work for a while now. I'm not sure how long because there's no clocks around here, but I know it's been at least a couple hours. Just as I began to climb off the bed I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I was about to ask what's wrong but suddenly felt a pinch in my neck and grit my teeth as something cold entered my body. "Get some sleep young man. You'll need it for the PRS to come into effect."

"The what?" I gripped my neck and she pulled out what looked to be a syringe from it and held it in front of me. The world became a haze and I found myself losing the light in my eyes. She drugged me? Why? What's PRS? What's going to happen to me? All these thoughts swirled through my mind as my head became progressively lighter by the second. The room began to shift and swirl to the point that I almost became dizzy like a severely confused pokémon. I began to feel a bit of fear but that too faded away the moment it touched my thoughts. I fell forward with extremely heavy eyelids. My face hit something soft that smelled of sweet Peca and Oran berries and a warmth encased my body. I felt almost safe and secure in a way I never thought possible. I heard a soothing "Shhh," and then the darkness took me.

* * *

I yawned and groaned as I began to wake up from my slumber. I clenched my fists and rolled my feet to test their functionality and found them good to go. I lifted my stomach up to arc up my back until I heard a soft crack and stretched my limps to do the same. I don't feel any pain and feel so warm right now under my covers and in my bed. The thoughts of memories of my first day of my journey flooded my mind but I just shook them off. It was a dream. There's no way that could happen to me and all that crazy stuff could happen to me. It was a dream and those injuries never happened else I'd be in pain right now. I don't remember the last time I rested this well in my life as well. Maybe the fact it never happened and I'm in the comfort of my home brought forth a feeling of ease. That must be. To bee this rested though I must've had a long day yesterday. I wonder what's for breakfast.

"Mom," I called downstairs and yawned again. I waited for a response but she didn't answer. "Mama," I called again as I stretched a bit more under my covers. I guess she didn't hear me which is strange. No matter how softly or quietly I call mom can always hear. Sometimes it drives me crazy but it's very nice as well. I guess she's out right now to get food for breakfast. That's one of the few times I call and hear nothing back.

"I see your awake sweetie," I heard truly endearing words and smiled a bit.

I leaned up from my bed and wiped my eyes to get the sleep out of the corners and yawned, "Yeah mom." I could feel her smile at my words and she placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. It made me groan and growl because I hate it when mama doesn't that and she knows that.

"You sleep well?" I think she asked but it sounded more like a statement of fact. "You've had a really eventful time to sleep al the way into the afternoon."

Afternoon? That means I slept through breakfast, brunch, lunch, and linner. I almost never do that. Once I smell food I come running. I slept walked to the table once and momma had to shake me awake so I could eat. That means she didn't cook any of those meals today which is strange again. She heard me call not once but twice and only then responded and hasn't cooked for most of the day. Her scent is a bit different as well but I ignored it. Maybe she's using a new conditioner made of berries instead of herbs. That'll be a first but it happens once ever red moon, literally. "A little," I finally responded as I stretched my legs and curled my toes. "So what's for dinner?" I asked. I'm starving and need some food.

I heard soft laughing and it sounded strange. It was full of amusement and insincere of my emotions. That isn't right. My mother giggles but it's nice and makes me smile. She doesn't even laugh at people but just small actions. If she's amused towards someone in general at most she'd just smile. The aura as well. Her aura is wrong. It's reversed. Stacked on with the difference in actions, scent, habits, emotions, and her direction towards my feelings I came to only a single conclusion. This woman next to me isn't my mother.

I opened my eyes fully and jus about jumped into a CQC stance to pretext myself from this stranger until I saw pink blossom colored hair. I blinked a couple times until my aura vision gave way for my actual visual sight. "Nurse Joy?" The pink haired scary lady of a nurse stood next to my bed with an enclosed platter in front of her on top of a small cart. She picked up the platter and sat it down on a night table at the side of the bed and smiled.

"Fish steak and eggs is what's for dinner Mr. Ketchum. These are pidgeotto eggs as well from the stock hold just for you. I heard you prefer more "natural" cuisines than normal synthetic," she laughed a bit before equipping a light smile. I felt my cheeks warm up as if they were slapped a thousand or so times. I just called another woman my mom by mistake. My life is over. Someone please just end me. God I'm so embarrassed that it feels like I was slapped outside the face three times by more mom and she hits really, really hard when she loses her temper. I've seen it happen twice and hope I never see a third.

"Its okay," she pat my head and smiled as if reading my mind with ease. "During the… thing a lot of people called me "mom" every now and again. Its sort of sweet really." During the war she means which might explain a couple things. Her comfortable direction towards my wounds and the humming while doing it can translate to her being a combat medic or something in the past. She looked old enough, being maybe in her mid-thirties, but still really pretty. She smells good too. "You such a cute boy for saying that!" Nurse Joy wrapped her arms around my back and hugged me into her chest. Soft and smells like peca and Oran berries. I felt my body relax and my head rest on her chest. This… is nice.

"Hey Nurse Joy,"I called to her softly.

"Hmm?"

I looked up to the woman, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Hm," she looked up with a smile. "I wonder that myself." Now she's teasing me like some sort of stubborn older sister figure. "Its been maybe four or five hours." So I've rested long enough then and yet she still looks a little surprised. "I'm shocked you woke up when you did." Her drug was probably meant to keep me out for a good eight to ten hours but with the power of the aura its not hard to filter out drugs much faster than normal. "Come on and eat Mr. Ketchem. You must be famished."

"Ash." I corrected her.

"Huh?"

I pushed myself away from her chest. "Please call me Ash not "Mr. Ketchum' Nurse Joy. It makes me feel old," I joked and this time she snickered a bit and pinched my cheek. "And what does famished mean?. I asked. I've read a lot of books and seen the word used a few times but only have an idea of what it means.

"It means to be extremely hungry," Nurse Joy giggled and pat my head again. I waved her hand away from my charcoal hair lightly.

"And kid like you has no right to say that. Bring up your age being as young as you are." Compared to her age I suppose so. I'd like nothing more than to get older and cooler. I can picture it now. Me with all the badges of the Indigo League with an awesome team of Pokémon behind me. That would be cool.

Speaking of Pokémon a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Nurse Joy, are my friends okay?"

"The pikachu and your Pidgey?" I nodded. "They're still in recovery, but I'd say they'll be fine in another hour or so. Well, your pidgey will be fine but your pikachu will need a bit more time until he's healthy, but he'll pull through easily. He's strong like you. The three of you are," she said with a nod of approval.

"Can I see them?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Sure. Eat your food and get your clothes on. Go out those doors and take a left to the main lobby." Nurse Joy pat my head on more time before leaving me to my devices. I sighed and laid back on my bed.

It wasn't a dream and everything that I remember happening actually happened. I survived a murder and almost died from exhaustion and blood loss. The thought of it made me gulp and pant a bit. I really don't want to die but what if my other routes are a repeat of that? My hands shivered and and rolled into my covers. I balled up and tried to calm down.

"Momma, what should I do…?" I grabbed my hair and breathed. "Lucario, I really wish you were here with me." The memories of that single moment when it was me against them all. Just me with pikachu down'd. I didn't worry about dying. To be honest I almost felt alive and it scares me a bit. I love to fight and I'm used to fighting against overwhelming odds but it was always controlled. I was always safe in the way it wasn't death defying. I got beat up and hurt but it wasn't like that. I was there and I was focused. I was like a machine. I worked in the same fluid motion as I practiced with Lucario. I felt alive like never before knowing that I had to protect myself and pikachu against that. So many people gave been picked apart by a murder and I survived. Being in the middle of that pit in the dark my aura came alive. I came alive.

I'm scared of myself. I know my body well and know how it works. I'm afraid of dying and never felt more live than in the middle of it. I'll search for it. I know I will as a hunter and Trainer. I know my father did and became a hero. Did he feel this as well? Is this why he did what he did to become Red? This fire within me… it's smoldering and the embers encase me. I'm afraid but this is just a single day in my journey. I still have much more to go on. I don't want to disappoint my mom or Prof. Oak. I don't want to give up on myself either on the what if's.

"Even when you fall force through it until you stand above your obstacle," I repeated Lucario's words.

I shook my head and punched away the covers I wrapped around myself. I struggled a bit to escape them and succeeded in a second. Note to self: punching sheets and linen makes them angry enough to use Wrap on you. Despite the bit of apprehension in my body I felt pretty good considering what happened to me. That food made me noticed just how hungry I really am. I reached for the meat and took it in hand without use of the fork and took a large bite out of it. Good but a little tough. I prefer my meat soft and easy to bite into. The meat is generic too like straight out of the freezer and packaging. It might be that dehydrated food my mom told me that are used in the big city's since that big food crisis years before I was born. Something tells me that maybe life before I was born was harder than it is now.

With someone like Red in the world it was made a brighter place. I want to meet my dad at least once in my life not just get a letter or the occasional call. "I bet he visits mom sometimes but most of the time I was outside away from the house. Mom said he came when I went missing but I never saw him once. I want to meet him just once and maybe… go to an amusement park together. It's a stupid wish but it's one I have regardless. I want a father and son moment like I've seen in mom's soap opera things or what I read in my library of books. I want my dad to praise me for doing a good job and pat me over the head. I want to kick him in the dual Electrodes as well for never coming to see for most of my life. I saw it done on tv once or twice and it looked fun. Plus he deserves it.

I yawned and pushed the plate back to the table once I finished and leaned back up. "Time to go." I climbed up to my feet and reached for a set of clothes to the side. They washed and repaired my clothes which was nice of them to do. I put my clothes on and reached for a complementary jacket that the Pokémon Center give to new trainers once they reach their first Center. That's nice of them that's for sure to give me one in my size and black with red stitching. The Pokémon Center logo is on the front on the left side of my chest next to the zipper. It has a hoody as well. I pulled on my grey sockets and tied down my boots on my feet. I noticed a couple marks on it from pecks. I have Pokémon resistant boots I won in a competition in Viridian City. I grabbed my Championship hat as well and placed it on my head. "So many letters," I groaned at the memory.

I picked up my Pokémon case and snapped it to my belt. I did the same for my pokédex but not before logging in my findings, visuals, and experiences into the journal all trainers have. I submitted the Murder and the rainbow god Pokémon I saw fly through the sky. Last was my knife. I gripped the leather on the grip and it felt different to me. A little heavier. I pulled the blade out and notice it shined abnormally bright. Something was on the blade. Some manner of oil and the edge looked new like it was just sharpened. Did she service my knife? That was nice of her and unexpected. I placed my knife back in the sheath and clipped it to my belt last. I grabbed my jacket and tied the sleeves around my waist then walked out of the room.

My current desire is to check up on my friends and pray Nurse Jenny doesn't tease me anymore. I don't think my cheeks can take much more.

* * *

A/N: This one came out sort fast but I wanted to get this out of the way to focus on something else for the rest of the week. Hope this turned out okay and a bit informative as well before to expand the world's powers a bit more. Thanks for reading and please review.

By the way, it s pokémon eggs and most belong to bird types and works much like it does in our world.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Misty Development**

* * *

The Pokémon center is about what you'd expect in appearance. I noticed a couple trainers at the pc's but for the most part it was empty. Not many trainers populated this city that need a center and it shows. I suppose I should call my mom and the old man first before I forget. I'm sure my hospitalization and care within the center has been brought to light. My mom and most definitely Prof. Oak was notified about my condition and possible exploits.

You got to love Pokémon Centers. Highly advanced and free healthcare goes a long way for Trainers. Since the Centers are owned by the Pokémon Federation of Champions (PFC) and work in collaboration with PokéMart as a branch business. With the owners of PokéMarket and PFC together, these two control everything.

Trainers and Pokémon along with any of those in the military, Ranger Association, and SOB's receive free healthcare and discounts at the Pokémon market plus branched out business. That's only 6% of the overall population though. The rest pay for full coverage and only get benefits unless that are the immediate family or dependents of that 6%. Veterans as well are taken care of and their families. My mother doesn't need it but she is even though she's a veteran as well. My mom is the most awesome mom in Pallet Town and I'd punch anyone that bad mouthed her.

I thought of this and smiled then of yesterday's exploits. It's over and done with and I know for a fact it can't come back to bite me or get worse.

"You!" I nearly reached for my knife on impulse but stopped just as I was about to brandish it. I'm really on edge right now. Before I could recover, I was taken by the shoulder and turned around to the face of a girl. A girl with orange hair, a yellow tank top, blue shorts, and red suspenders. She looked downright furious as well. Her face was red and viridian colored eyes pierced through mine with such intensity that I was left froze in places and completely speechless. What did I do to make this girl angry at me to such a degree that her aura has strings of red in it.

"You toasted my bike!" The girl screamed at me. I thought on what she was talking about and then it hit me. I rode two bikes last night. Mine was destroyed once a couple spearow rammed into it causing a couple to get impaled. The last was hit by lightning after a few spearow lifted it up in the air out of my reach. That bike came from a girl that pulled Pikachu and I out of the water via her fishing pile. This must be her.

Oh no. Unsure of how to handle this, I did the only thing I could and said, "sorry?" I'm not used to dealing with girls. Most girls leave me alone because I'm seen as a crazy forest boy. This is the first time one got up into my face and grabbed my collar like this. If this were a boy I'd have thought that this was the beginning of a fight and punch them in the jaw to rattle their mind and vision, kick him in the stomach, grip both of his shoulders and jump up to knee him in the chest, and flip him back with a toss to takedown. This isn't the case and boys don't fight girls. Mom told me so same with Prof. Oak. In books rarely does a man hit a woman unless threatened to the point they have to, unless they're good friends. Yancy and I fought sometimes but it was all in good fun.

I suppose I'm at fault for taking it to save my life as well. I said one more sorry hoping it would resolve this but it only made her angrier.

"Sorry'," she said as if trying to impersonate me but made it sound more condescending than how I said it. "Sorry doesn't give me back my bike!" Before I could say anything else she pulled my collar and forced me out the Pokémon center doors.

"Hey, wait I need to…" I tried to speak but her over the shoulder "Mean Look" stopped that train of thought and put a poliwag in my throat.

"What you NEED to do, is fix this!" She threw me forward with strength I never imagined a girl could have, and I caught myself on something hard and slightly sharp. I pulled back and saw the remains of a bicycle, charred black. I'd assume from the lightning that stuck it after the murder knocked me into the air. She carried it from where I landed back here? What was the point. Going back on what the old man Oak told me about girls, girls tend do things sometimes just to do things whether or not they're rational or makes sense. Maybe this is one of those things.

"You threw me into the water then stole my bike punk!" The girl yelled and resulted to unnecessary name calling.

I pushed off the remains of her bike. I can understand where she's coming from but I had no choice. "I had no choice but to do what I did," I repeated my base thoughts hoping this would help appease her. It didn't.

"No choice," she lifted me up to my toes when she took me by the collar of my jest once more. This girl has to be older than me to be this much taller than me. She has me beat by two, almost three inches. "What forced you to throw me in the river then steal my bike?" She growled face to face to me. Our noses were nearly touching. I caught her scent with us this close to one another. It's like sea salt and bitter berries if that makes any sense. Maybe the bitterness contradicts the sharpness I'm witnessing right now.

"I was being chased by a murder and didn't want you caught in the middle." The wince told me that she knew what a murder is and probably heard the horror stories much like I did as a kid. Wait, I'm still a kid.

"Yeah right," she scoffed before slightly placing me down until my heels touched the ground. "Tell me then, how are you alive?" She snort at me in disbelief.

"Because of my training, my knife, pikachu, Pidgey, my ruined bike, your ruined bike, and a lightning storm." I summed together most of how I survived.

"W-what?"

I sighed and reached up gently prying her fingers off of my collar. Like I explained to Nurse Joy I got ready to tell her my little tale as simple and easy to follow as I could. "Last night I was cooking some goldeen to eat..."

"You cooked a goldeen?" She roared at me with a sharp interruption.

"Can I finish please?" I rose my hands up a second time and pried her hands off of my collar and returned them to her side without a fight. "A spearow landed on my catch and tried to eat it and I didn't like that. I forced it away and it took exception to that in the manner of calling its fellows to swarm me. I took my bike first with the aim to get to this city and picked up pikachu in the way. The spearow destroyed my bike in a pincer maneuver and injured myself and pikachu in the mix. I picked him up and ran for the water to escape them."

"During a storm? That's crazy," she exclaimed.

"Desperate times," I sighed. "You pulled us out and just when I thought we escaped one of them found us. You remember that right?"

The girl blinked as she thought back and nodded. "I remember seeing something but then you pushed me into the water. For all you knew I could have drowned. I might not even been able to swim."

That was a valid point but what fisherman doesn't know how to swim. They teach us to swim in school as well unless your in the Fighter's Dojo where they focus on breaking bricks over basic survival skills.

Regardless of this thought I continued. "Yes, I pushed you in and yes I took your bike, but I didn't want you caught in the middle of the swarm. I rode your bike away before they knocked me off and picked it up into the sky."

"And it got stuck by lightning," she guessed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I defended myself and pikachu the best I could but they proved too much. Just when I thought I would die pikachu jumped in front of me. A bolt of lightning struck him and he struck the murder with all he had. They remaining birds retreated leave us both bloody and exhausted but alive. I woke up after that storm and that's when Pidgey came in covered in peck wounds and cuts. He defended me in the rear and still flew to me to see if I was alright. I picked them up and ran here as fast as my legs would let me and arrived a couple hours ago. As you can see," I rubbed the bandages wrapped around my forearms and neck. "I was nursed back to help thanks to Nurse Joy. I was about to see how my two friends are and then you came into play and took me out here to see your bike."

The girl looked down in thought and shook her head. "That's insane. You, a pikachu, and a Pidgey against a murder? What was it like?" She childlike curiosity showing. Most never see a murder up close and personal like I did and it's to be expected. Most steer clear of a flock of spearow unless armed with a standard issue scatter rifle or a flare gun. One of the two.

"It was during night time so I couldn't see much but I felt they were out for blood. It was like my life was over every step of the way and yet I still could keep moving despite this. It's not the best experience a guy can have," I joked a little with a smile.

The girl smiled as well then sighed. "Well then it's a good thing my bike helped in saving your lives," she said with a roll of her eyes. I don't think she believes me and sees my story as some dreamt up fantasy as an excuse for stealing her bike. I may be wrong but that's what I feel. "But still, what am I going to do about this?" She gestured to her bike again.

I felt responsible for this and I have to pay my dues. It's only right. "Once I get the money I can buy you another."

"Really? So you have," she leaned into my ear and whispered a number.

If I wasn't in a state of shock before I am now, and my eyes had to be as wide as dinner plates right now. That bike was worth ten of mine. I suppose it makes sense. There's a reason it rode so smoothly on the muddied road without losing traction. The seat was soft as well now that I think of it and it changed gears as smooth as my mom's seaking coat. It was an expensive bike that will cost me a fortune to replace and by the smug smile on this girls lips she knew I don't have the money to pay her back. I bit my lip in thought and looked around for something. Anything to help me out. My eyes stopped on a poster. The words Pokémon League caught my eyes but not as much as the prize money for the winner. The trophy doesn't matter to me all that much but that money could be my ticket to getting her that bike she wanted.

I nodded and turned back to her feeling a lot more determined than before. "I'll win the Pokémon League championship and use the prize money to get you any bike you want," I declared firmly.

The girl burst out laughing and crossed her arms. "Really?" She laughed again. "You're going to face the best of the Indigo League and win? Yeah right." She laughed but I was serious, dead serious, and she noticed this. Her laughter eventually turned into awkward titters and then died right then and there. "You're serious?"

"I pay back my debts so I will do what I have to so make sure you get that bike. It may take a while but please be patient with me enough to do it."

The girl smirked and scoffed again. "You're unbelievable. First you steal my bike, then tell me some crap story of how you survived a murder, and now you claim to win the League just to get me a new one. You're insane kid."

I stem from a family of danger addicts so insane is part of the job description. I also ignored that "kid" bit coming from a girl maybe two years over me. "Just give me time and I'll do it." I turned away from the girl. "Nice meeting you girl," I waved and walked back to the Pokémon Center.

"Hey! Wait a moment." She caught up to me at the door and took me by the shoulder again. This girl really likes touching my upper body. She's so weird. "How are you planning on finding me once you win?"

"You can meet me at the arena or at my home town when I return after winning. There's always a way." I reached for my Pokédex and held it up. "We can trade numbers as well if you want," since the Pokédex acts as a phone, scanner, computer, and so much more. All it's missing is a knife sharpener. If it had that it'd be perfect.

"No way," she declared and pulled me back around and looked dead into my eyes. "I'm with you until you replace my bike." I rose an eyebrow. First she touches me all over my shoulders and screams as me. I calm her down and explain. Now I have this task to pay her back for the bike which will no small task; my word must not mean much to her and my word is my bond. Now she wishes to follow me on my journey as well? What a hassle. I could barely take care of myself and my first night was a disaster. I'm sure with a girl on board this will be a nightmare. That look in her eyes though kept me from denying her this wish. Her gaze tells me that I have no way to decline her and if I did, from what the old man told me, I'd be wasting my breath. Once a woman has her mind set in something your input would only solidify her decision all the more.

With a single word I felt I just ripped my soul out and handed it to her. Is this the feeling Gary told me about when it comes to having multiple girl friends? If so I don't like this feeling all that much. Yancy has always been my only girl friend and now I'm adding another. I sighed and shrugged and said a soft, "Okay."

The girl grinned and let my shoulder go but placed her hand in front of me. "My name is Misty. Water Pokémon trainer." A handshake? Most girls I've seen never initiated a handshake. I was led to believe it was one of those "boy things" or something like that. Maybe it's a "boy thing" and a tomboy thing because this girl sort of acts like "one of the boys," just with more confusing swings in mood.

I took her hand and squeezed. She squeezed just as hard back being one of the more "manly" handshakes I've had to date; from a girl no less. I suppose I can treat her like a guy then if she's going to be like this. I can always use more boy friends. "My name is Ash. Ash Ketchem, pun intended," I jested with a smirk.

Misty giggled a bit from that. "Well then Ash I guess it's going to be a fun journey huh?"

"Hopefully not too much fun. Last night was a little too much for my first day."

"First day? You started on this journey yesterday?"

I nodded. "I come from Pallet Town."

Misty giggled. "The sticks huh?" I rolled my eyes at this. She's a tomboyish city girl. Great. Prof. Oak warned me about city girls and how much struggle they can cause those of male persuasion, whatever that means. They can be loads of fun but also a heap of trouble. I've read about them in my books as well and how they act. "Day one and attacked by a murder. That's some bad luck," she noted.

"I hope you have enough to compensate."

"Maybe I'll be your lucky charm," she joked.

"Someone has to be." This is nice. This Misty girl is really nice and easy to talk to. Not like the girls back at home. They talk about stuff I don't care to understand and call me names for no reason. Not Misty through. Maybe this is another one of those feelings boyish girl friends give you. If so I can get used to this.

"You two going to hold hands all day?" I turned my eyes and saw the smiling face of Nurse Joy. "Didn't know you had a girlfriend Ash," she teased me for some reason. I don't see what the big deal was being friends with a girl.

"We're not!" Misty took her hand away from mine and hugged it to her chest. So we're not friends then? Well we just met so becoming friends after our interactions is bit of a stretch. I just shrugged and walked past Misty.

"How are they?" I asked.

Nurse Joy smiled and waved for me to come in. "Good but first you have a call." I thought on who would call me but the Nurse answered not a moment later. "There's a call for you from the Pokémon professor." He knows I'm here already eh? Well if not for those spearow I would have arrived at this time anyway on my bike so it makes sense. Or maybe they alerted him. I'll find out in time.

"You know the Pokémon professor?" Misty asked as she followed me.

"He lives in Pallet Town and gave me my pokédex." Not really an answer but she's not going to know that. I can tell by the shine that came to her eyes.

"Wow, that's cool."

"Yes it is," I just agreed with a shrug.

I followed Nurse Joy to the Pokémon pc. The screen was blank and will be until I place my ID into the slot. I pulled off my pokédex and slid it into the slot. The screen came on and the call from wherever transferred to this pc. The old man's face came up onto the screen with an easy smile on his lips.

"Ahh my boy I see you made it to the center alright. Good job." I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear. Even though he didn't need one the pokémon center did. They really need to upgrade their technology with the times.

"It wasn't easy old man. I got here around seven hours ago."

"So I've heard. Just like a Red to face a trial like that and show your true perseverance." I felt my cheeks redden at his praise and smiled.

"Thanks Prof. Oak."

"If you really want to thank me tell me about this unknown Pokémon you scanned with your pokédex." I explained to him my finding and her listened intently. He nodded from his own form of understanding. "I believe I know the Pokémon you speak of Ash. If you saw that after your trial I must say you are blessed." I rubbed my back and shoulders. I don't feel blessed that's for sure. "According to this you released your pikachu?" I saw this coming.

"Yeah Professor. He wanted nothing to do with me so I let him go."

"But you arrived at the Pokémon center with him in tow?"

"I picked him up on my way. It could be the same pikachu or a different one. I'm not sure but he listened to me and helped me survive."

"That's true I suppose, but you should take this Pokémon with you. You shouldn't journey through the grass without a Pokémon to protect you."

"I know," I said with a tired rub of my head. I've heard his lecture about the tall grass for years now and I know how right he is. Late night was proof that I need a pokémon to protect me.

"This Pidgey as well," the professor pushed something and a picture of the Pidgey came up on my screen. Golden and shiny like in real life. "This is quite the find as well. If you can add this one to your party as well."

"He's been my friend for years old man. I can't just do that out right."

"He's' your Friend? Ah I see. Well don't worry about that my boy because if this friend willingly protected you like you said I'm sure they wished to come with you anyway right?"

He had a point. Pidgey followed me from his home and defended me despite my wishes. "You have a bond with these two my boy and that's a good start of any journey. You've faced the worst and now I'm sure you'll pull through anything if you keep pushing." 'Keep pushing.' That's a motto my mom told me every time I was hurt or I came home crying. Keep pushing because your effort is what sets you apart from the rest. Those who give up surrender themselves to a limiter but if you keep going and never stop you can go as high as you wish. I nodded my head with my fist up as a fierce sense of determination filled my body.

"Okay old man, I got it."

The Pokémon professor smiled. "Because of your entries I've sent you some money. It's in your account ready for use. You know how to use your pokédex for this correct?"

"You've had me read your book a hundred times so I think I have an idea."

"Then I leave you to it son. Stay safe and record everything. Once you get companions as well, like that girl in the back watching you right now, cherish them." I glanced back and Misty was in fact behind the wall of the cubicle I'm in, watching me.

Since I have him on the phone now I can ask him. "Old man, I don't get girls."

"You and every other man in this world my boy."

Now I'm even more confused than before. "I helped her at the cost of her bike to escape the murder and she yelled at me. Then she was quiet when I tried to explain myself but interrupted me a couple times during instead of waiting to let me finish. She kept grabbing in me and if she were a boy I would have hit her but you said I can't hit girls. When I explained to her how I saved her life she still demanded I get her a new bike only for it to be a Runners." The old man's eyes widened. I can't blame him because that's an expensive brand of bike. "I told her I'd win the Pokémon League to get her one but decided she'll follow me until I have the bike for her. I just do understand old man. Why can't she be patient and let me talk. Why can't she take my word for it and let me do this? Why does she feel everything is my fault and I need to take like, responsibility for everything? Why is it when she's called my girl friend does she gets flustered? Why are girls complicated old man?"

The Pokémon professor sighed and rubbed his head. "My boy the female are a species us as men will never understand fully. They will do one thing then turn around and say the complete opposite. This makes no sense to you and at your age I wouldn't try to. Read a book or two if you want an idea in the Romance genre if you're that curious but just know that most of these questions will be answered in time and with experience. Examine her and how she does things and try to learn what you can. You're an observant boy. You always have been and this will give you the edge you need for the many types of woman out there."

I rubbed my head. I'm still confused but from what he tells me it's because of ignorance. I've studied Pokémon and how to survived in the wild but not domestic topics like girls. I suppose this is a learning experience. I need to get some Romance books as well based around girls help me. Now that I think of it most of the books I've read are about crime, crime fighting, thrillers, and on how to hurt people. I don't believe I've read many romance novels. I've read more technical manuals and survival guides than that genre. Maybe I should indulge a bit.

"Also don't ask them outright why they act how they act. Be tactful." That's the thing, I don't know how to be tactful. I just know what I saw from the old man and his interactions. Give compliments, jokes, and smiles and if that doesn't work look into their eyes with all the seriousness in the world and repeat. It's worked so far with women but girls, I'm unsure. I can't ask outright so I need to figure out how to talk to them then.

"Good luck on your journey son and remember to trust your friends. Do this and they will trust you back and more. You take care of them and they'll take care of you."

"Right," I gave the Professor a Ranger Cadet salute with a beat of my chest at attention as he signed off. The screen went black and I hung up the phone. My pokédex slid out the slot and I took it back. I have a lot to think about now I guess. A lot to do and a lot to improve on. First and foremost, don't go into the tall grass without a pokémon to protect me. This is the second time I almost died and I don't want a third.

I walked out the cube to the awaiting Misty. "That was him?" She asked me suddenly. I assume she means then old man so I nodded. "Wow. I wish I could have talked to him about his haiku." The mention of that old man's poetry left a bad taste in my mouth.

"That's nice." I walked way from cube aiming for the front. The Chansey at the counter greeted me. "Can I see pikachu and Pidgey?" The Chansey bowed then waved for me to follow.

"You're going to see your pokémon ?" Misty asked

"Yeah, want to come with?"

"Sure." Misty and I walked to the rear through a hallway.

Chansey brought us through a door and there I saw my friend Pidgey picking through his wings on a small table. He noticed me right off. "Prrp," he flew up and landed on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy you okay?"

"Prrp!" I smiled and walked over to a small tube and saw Pikachu inside. The tube was getting clean air cycled through with a pump to the side and inside pikachu rested. He was wrapped up in bandages with a headband on his head. It glowed a little then went out periodically.

"Pikachu," I called. The pikachu opened his eyes weakly. I leaned down so he could see me and smiled. "How ya doing pikachu?" He didn't answer but the look in his eyes told me everything. He's still recovering and I'm not surprised. He was struck by lightning so it's to be expected it's circuits are a little fried right now. "By night fall you should be good to leave. I'm leaving in an hour so this might be the last you see of me. You can go back out into the wild and…"

"Pi…" Pikachu said weakly.

"Save your strength until you back at one hundred buddy." My advice went out the window for he tried to stand regardless with his eyes boring into my own.

"Plrpp prrrp."

"Really?" I looked back to the pikachu. "You want to go with me pikachu? What for? You want to get back to the wild right? That's why I released you."

"Your pikachu is wild?" Misty murmured. "In this city a pikachu is a rarity and might get snatched up then sent to a pound. I'm actually surprised the Pokémon Center nursed him back to health. They're only authorized to nurse Pokémon with registered trainers or breeders." That's common knowledge and I never thought of it once until now. I only wanted to get these two help as quickly as possible and they were accepted regardless. There's a fee that goes into treating Pokémon unless you and the Pokémon are in the Nexus and both of them aren't. Someone paid and I'm thinking I know who it was. If so it makes sense why he wants me to capture these two. He's paid the due and requested I do this to make it up to him. For an old poetry hack the old man's a sneak.

"The both of you want to stick with me then while I go through the Pokémon League.

"Pi."

"What… what do you mean?" I asked now a bit cautious. Making a deal with a pokémon is a bit crazy but I do owe this Pikachu something for what happened before. "What do you want from me?" I questioned him.

"Pi…pika..pi…pipi."

I narrowed my eyes at the mouse and cupped my chin a bit in thought. I suppose it's not impossible but the odds of actually completing this task is slim. Even slimmer than a leaf shriveled up by the sun. But that look of defiance in those black Pokémon eyes left me curious. It's not out of my way and maybe could be beneficial for the both of us. We are searching for the same thing after all.

"Alright Pikachu," I nodded with my hand on his clear box. "We'll go out and hopefully find what we're searching for. If not it will be a good journey all the way through." I promise him this.

"Plrrp." Right, my friend. Let's make it official then. I reached for a red pokéball and held it in front of my friend Pidgey but maybe I should give him a name instead. Pidgey leaned to touch the circle but I pulled back at the last moment. "I want to call you something. A name if you'll give me one." The Pidgey looked up and flapped its wings suddenly. "Prrrp plurrp!" I rose an eye or at the name then shrugged. "Well then Ace lets do this."

Ace touched the pokéball and a red light appeared. Ace broke down into data that looked like a red mist to me. The ball opened and the mist flowed into it then closed. My pokédex lit up suddenly. I rose it up and looked into the screen. "Looks like I caught a Pidgey." I pressed the button on the pokéball and this time a red stream fired out and gathered at my shoulder. "Pluurp." I placed the ball back to my side and went back to my pokédex. "Okay Ace I just need to put you name into the system and… done." I closed my pokédex and placed it back on my belt.

"Hey Pikachu, get some rest okay. I'll see you once you're out of this." The Pikachu gave me on last look before collapsing to the cushion below him and closed his eyes. I smiled and walked out. I waited with the door in hand for Misty. She gave pikachu look before following out. She gave me a smile for some reason and stepped out the door. I closed it with my own practiced smile. "Hey Ace how about we tour the town a little. It can't hurt right?" My friend spread his wings. "You wanna come with Misty?"

"Nah, I'll be here. Just don't run off on me."

"I won't. I'm a man of my word." I waved at Nurse Joy on the way out.

Her knowing look made me a little agitated. I don't like this feeling. The feeling that I'm being used or that I'm not in control of what I say or do. It's… not a good feeling. Ignoring this I walked out the Pokémon center and noticed something strange as I walked down the street. At the window of the Pokémon center I noticed two people and a pokémon stating at a window in black outfits as if trying to appear inconspicuous.

"Hey Ace you see those three over there?" Ace turned his head towards the three at the window. "Plrrp."

"So I'm not just seeing things." Well like any other good model citizen its best I call the proper authorities and report this suspicious act in place. But since when was I a good model citizen? The answer is: Not often enough. I look after me before others after all unless I think it'll work. It almost never does.

* * *

A/N: School is a pain same with a slow update rate. I'll try to keep it steady but who knows. Thanks for reading and please review.

A fox is more deadly when it's cornered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Playing with Rockets**

* * *

I wonder just what these three very "suspicious" characters were doing in such a difficult place to witness such masterful spying. I'm impressed to the point that I'm surprised I saw them. I guess I'm just that good. Yeah right. I walked back up the stairs to the front of the Pokémon center and walked around to the side. I wasn't being quiet at all or anything. I wasn't sneaking or trying to cover my lightly heavy steps and yet I was able to sneak up on them without even an attempt to be stealthy. I saw two human characters as a single Pokémon with them out of its ball.

Curious.

"The boss might promote us if we pull this off Jesse," the only man on this team of three giggled in a very feminine way. It was a little strange but not unfamiliar. I've read about girly men in my crime books and different clubs and the like they work out of for funds. They simply dress up in strange outfits and talk to people which sounds easy if you ask me. Maybe I should try it one day if I get the chance. I could go without the voice though. Most older men I hear don't sound like that.

"Indeed. So let's hit it tonight and steal of these pokémon James," the woman named Jessie smiled evilly as she said exactly what manner of criminal activities they have planned on top of when. These guys aren't good at the whole stake out thing if they talk about their plans in the open like this. I contemplated whether or not to be a hero and tell them not to but I'm not that ignorant. I could call the SOB's in the area on top of this but decided against it just to see where this goes. If they are this fresh then more than likely their little plan will end in failure.

"Meowth, I can't wait," the Meowth… talked? A pokémon just spoke!? This is a talking Meowth. Not pokémon talk either but human talk. Wow that's amazing. I want to capture this guy but first I pulled my pokédex out and pointed it at the meowth. My Pokédex brought up the meowth and to my surprise I didn't see a pokeball next to its status. It's wild so that means its not in any registry. That makes it fair game then. I could use one a pokémon that can speak that's for sure, because even though I can understand some pokémon I can't understand all of them. Training a walking and talking meowth could be interesting and with human level intelligence it will be much easier to predict.

"How many pokémon do you think are in there Jesse?" Jame almost purred as he examined the room.

"A ton," Jessie giggled in a sickening sweet tone like a evil princess.

"Ohhh, that's a lot," said and sounded genuinely amazed at the sheer amount mentioned. Is this guy serious or joking with her?

I walked around them and stood in the middle and looked inside. The pokémon storage room for the pokémon that all the trainers in this city wished for the center to hold for them while they tour the city. I'm sure mine would be there as well if they weren't injured or with me like Ace.

"At what time are we doing this eh?" The meowth asked the two humans.

"I'd say around 6. 6 is a good time. I can get my hair done before the big cash in." Jessie rubbed her outlandishly long hair gently.

These two are idiots, its official. I can't call a pokémon an idiot that's domesticated so the problem is the humans here. I want this meowth though and I normally take what I want when it's free game. I leaned down grabbed the back of the meowth's neck. Like I saw in my book I just need to poké its throat, knuckle its stomach, and then chop its head all in sequence while holding the back of its neck to cause its nervous system to short out depleting the brain of air for a couple seconds. "What h…" I did the three strike move and the meowth went limp in my grasp in under four seconds.

"Crap it worked."

"What worked meowth?" James asked and I grit my teeth at that slip.

I cleared my throat and said, "my plan to take over the world heheh," in my best impersonation of the meowth. They seemed to buy it too.

"Someday we will and team rocket we reach out to all the regions," the pretty lady laughed evilly. Team rocket? That larger 'evil' pokémon stealing organization that works through concentrated channels of organized crime? These three are part of this? Wow they must be at the bottom of the barrel.

I leaned back up with my prize in hand and walked down the hill back to the street and left the two to their devices.

"Plrrp?" Ace groaned. "I know but I couldn't resist. I mean a pokémon that's meant to walk on all fours that instead prefers to walk on two and speaks human is too much to resist. I'm an opportunist and you know this." I held the meowth like I would a bag of groceries and walked off to the streets of the city. Being in the country still I found few cars in use and a lot of people walking. Some eyes came my way no doubt drawn to my "bag" and its lifelikeness. I'm holding it like it's a bag despite the way it quivers. Its easy to write it off as the movements the bag makes as I swing it.

"Plurrp."

"I don't know if I want to it capture first. I can only have a team of six and if I have you and Pikachu that means I have only four slots left. I need a water pokémon , a psychic type, a fire type, as well as a grass type."

"Plpp pllurp," Ace asked and I pulled out my Pokédex to show him.

"According to the map on my pokédex the first gym is Pewter City gym which is a rock gym. You and Pikachu will be at the disadvantage the entire time so it's best I get my hand on a water or grass type before I get too far, you got that? Even though I don't need a normal now this one is too much to give up... You up for a pokémon battle?" I asked my friend

"Plurp." Ace said while turning his head away from me.

"Come on. You know what Lucario would say if he asked you or me," I reminded the bird type.

"Prrp." Ace sighed.

"Good now lets do this." I stopped by a small play ground where I saw come other kids hanging around. One was waving a pokéball around looking smug. They noticed me as I walked up and grinned at me. They whispered amongst each other then nodded.

"Hey you!" I stopped as one kid walked up to me with a grin. "I see you got a pokémon there."

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly but on the inside I'm a little eager so see Ace kick some butt.

"Wanna battle?" He smirked at me.

"Sure." I faced him.

"Oh Trey's gonna beat you loser!" One of his friends yelled at me.

"He's undefeated!" Another cheered.

'First time for everything,' I thought to myself.

"You know the rules right?" He asked me. How could I not? This is a gamble for the lives of our pokémon as well as our money. Most days that's all a pokémon battle really is. I rose my pokédex and showed him the amount I'm willing to lose. He just sneered. "Make it three." I smirked on the inside and nodded. "Let do this then!"

The kids stepped back away from his and this Trey kid and me. Trey picked one of the three balls on his side and threw it. "Go rattata!"

I looked down at the small little rat and shook my head. My god this will be easy. "Ace your up."

"Prrp!" Ace leapt from my shoulder and glided to the middle.

I looked down to the meowth and grinned. I slapped him awake. "Huh? What? Ow my head hurts." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. "Here this will make you feel better." I unwrapped it and placed it in his paws. I say he because his voice sounds took too deep an octave to belong to a female cat. I looked between his legs for a moment. Yeah, male.

"Oh, thanks twerp." My eye twitched. The meowth threw the candy into his mouth and chewed. Not swallow but chew. Interesting. This cat is more humane than I thought.

"GO!" I heard from one of the other kids and the battle began.

"Ratata use tackle."

"Beh!" The rat ran towards Ace with the aim to tackle him.

"Gust," I called. With a strong flap of his wings wind picked up and barreled towards the rat. It stopped in its place and flew back away. "Use peck!" Ace flapped his wings and shot towards the ratata and pecked hits head and then its leg. My Ace has seen more action than any pokémon Trey has. The ratata began to panick.

"Ratata use tackle!" Trey yelled in desperation.

"Ace back up." Ace flapped back but suffered the tackle but at half strength, maybe less. With the ratata right in front of him now it was time to end this. "Use gust." With many flaps of his wings Ace created a gust of wind again that sent Trey's ratata flying until it hit the ground unable to move.

"Ratata!" Trey ran up to his pokémon and looked him over. "Man, you did well buddy. Here," he pulled out the pokéball and placed his pokémon back inside. One down and two to go.

"Ace return." Ace flapped his wings back to me and landed on my shoulder. I turned to the cat and smiled. "Meowth I want you to fight next."

"What!? Who are you?" Meowth yelled.

I squat down and grabbed to top of his head. "I'm in no mood for back talk," I said making my own version of Mean Look with my vision turning red. Hang around enough pokémon and you begin to learn a couple new tricks. Hang around a Lucario and your aura can even shift the color of your eyes. In my case it's red before their original black.

The meowth shivered but still shook his head. "Where Jessie and James?"

"Not here now get out there." I picked the meowth up by the neck and tossed him into the center. Is this cruel? Yes. Do I care? No doesn't even come close.

"A meowth huh? I got this next. Go Sentret!" Next is this one huh? This should be easy for a meowth to take on and by the looks of it he has scratch and bite. The means he's above the level of this thing I'm sure.

"Meowth you ready?"

"Wait I didn't sign up for this!" The Meowth yelled whilst turning to me and consequently turning his back to hip opponent.

Trey grinned. "Sentret use tackle." Sentret shot towards Meowth with its tail. "Yahhh!" The cat pokémon suffered a tackle directly to the back. I winced at the impact. That had to hurt.

"Plurp."

"Nah he's got this. Get up meowth. Do you want to be that rodent's machamp bag?" The meowth growled and climbed to his feet.

"Use tail whip," Trey commanded his sentret.

"Meowth jump up."

"Don't tell me what to do…!" The sentret used their tail as their main appendage and with a strong whip that carried the lash sound as well meowth was sent reeling back from the whip attack to the body. The damage is minimum but the pain that follows is enough to drop the guard of anything. That's the only reason in the books all it says is "lowers defense" under this attack. Meowth stepped back and nearly fell to a knee.

"Meowth roll left!" Without hesitation he did just that. The sentret attempted another tackle but failed. Meowth had the rear flank but he was still suffering from the whip attack. Regardless he need to fight back and soon. "Use scratch."

"Y-yeah," he grunted and whirled around. He scratched the back of that rodent with his razor sharp claw scoring a critical. The back is a sentrets weakness for their front is hardened from bashing through trees and nuts all day. It shows as the sentret fell off its tail to all fours.

"Tail whip!"

"Meowth dodge." The meowth was reveling in his successful hit too much to notice and whip attack to his body again.

"Tackle," Trey ordered and his pokémon followed it. Meowth was sent back again from a desperate tackle attack from sentret. Meowth fell to his paws.

"Don't give up meowth. Keep pushing and… I'll buy you a shiny souvenir." Meowth are known for their selfishness and love for attention and shiny things. This seemed to get his attention but it wasn't enough. "I'll get you some fish as well." Bribery can get you a long way with one of these things. Instead of throwing rocks at it it's best to throw money.

"Tackle!" While on all fours the sentret rushed towards the meowth. One more tackle and that it for him. Meowth looked ready to move. "Don't move," I said and waited. Meowth tried to look at me. "Keep your eyes on your opponent!" The inner Lucario in me came out and like him I blasted my aura at the pokémon commanding it to follow my orders to a key. Meowth turned his eyes back to sentret and rose his paws up as if to eat the attack. "Spin to the right!" Like a matador against a rouge tarrus the meowth spun and the sentret shot right past him.

"What!" Trey yelled and I grinned. "Bite its tail and brace." Meowth went for that tail and clamped on just as the sentret was about to pass fully. The sentret cried and lost energy in its legs. It fell to the ground. "Jump and used scratch attack on its back."

"Right," muffled with is mouth full.

"Sentret move, hurry," Trey cried but it was too late. Critical hit to the back with a scratch attack. The Sentret cried as it flopped on the ground and then went still once it landed. Meowth landed with a couple scratches but he won and it was over.

"Yes," I whispered. "You see Ace I told you not to worry." Meowth cringed as he limped back to me. He even held his arm sort of stereotypically. "Good job meowth. You did well." I pat his shoulder

"Yeah… whatever." I picked up the meowth and pat his head with a smile on my lips. "You did awesome meowth. Just rest and I'll take care of you in a moment. I placed the Meowth down and faced Trey awaiting his next pick. He returned his sentret to its ball and glared at me. He reached for his last pokémon and threw the ball.

"Ratata go!" Another ratata. This will be easy.

"Ace take it out."

"Prrp." Ace returned to the center and glared down the second and final ratata. I got this in the bag because this ratata is another basic I'm sure he caught in the forest not too long ago. It looks weaker than the other two he used before.

"Tackle attack." The ratata bolted towards Ace.

"Peck," I relayed to my pidgey. He's fought many ratata and knows where to hit them. Ace is much faster than that ratata as well and it shows. Ace flapped to the right and slammed his beak into the ratata's side. The ratata made a gargling noise as it fell to the side after losing its footing. "Gust." Ace kicked up and blew the rat away from it towards its trainer.

"Ratata!" The ratata struggled to stand up.

"Tackle." Ace shot and tackled the rat head to head pushing it back to the ground out for the count. We won though a little unfairly. This meowth isn't really mine after all. He's still "wild" so to speak. Ace flew back to my shoulder and I picked up meowth and placed him under my arm.

"Dang," Trey kicked the ground in frustration.

"Wow, the new kid won?"

"That pidgey is so cool."

"That meowth can talk! He must be a pro." Or this kid is just an amateur. I rose my pokédex to him and pointed at him. The kid grumbled and did the same. I heard my pokédex make a generic money sound. More money to add to the account.

"Next time I gonna beat you. My name is Trey! What's yours?"

"Ash," I answered lightly.

"Ash huh? Well next time we battle, I'll win." I doubt that but you never know. I smiled and walked away. That was easy.

I noticed meowth licking his wounds like a human would by applying pressure to the areas which wasn another interesting I characteristic he has. I walked back to the meowth and picked him up to cradle him in my arms. I pat his side and pat his head gently with trained smile in my lips. "Good job Meowth."

"Kid you suck," the meowth growled at me than struggled a bit forcing me to sit him down.

"Calm down," I said to the pokémon but had to step back away from his scratch with those sharp claws of his. He got my hand and made me grit my teeth in discomfort. Ace's aura turned red from rage and I had to place my hand on his head to keep him from killing the meowth for that. Meowth glared at me and I stepped back up to him but with my hands up protectively. I saw a bit of red on my hand and frowned. A scratch at most so I just bandages and not stitches.

"Calm down! Who are you and why did you force me into a battle. I'm not a fighter I'm a lover and appreciater." The meowth ranted and I listened closely as it described itself in broke and yet full detail once I pieced it all together. This one is one of a kind with a very heavy northern accent. Prof. Oak will pay a hefty sum for him I wager. In the mix of his rant I placed my hand on top his head and slipped down to caress his cheek. Meowth froze and then purred just like an animal should. I'm relieved it's not fully domesticated. "Don't worry meowth I'm gonna get you that food so just be patient." With that I headed to the first place I picked him back up and left the playground to find with meat to sell.

* * *

"Man this is good." Meowth said from his seat as he gripped a slick of meat in his hands and chewed into it. I waited as he ate and juggled his shiny new necklace. "You a man of your word twerp. I can't believe I doubted you." I rolled my eyes at the cat and just waited for him to finish his food. He finished in no time and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"You're very human like," I commented on when I noticed this use of plates, napkins, and a fork. He washed his paws in the bathroom as well when he asked me to take him. His table manners are not the best but the fact that he has them is a little scary. Can any other Pokémon emulate this meowth? If pokémon became more human than monster I wonder what would happen. A happy sigh from the pokémon brought me out of my thoughts of this.

"Well I learned how to speak…" He told me his story. It was really… wow. I don't know how else to explain it. He's a city cat that learned to speak like a human and walk like a human by impersonating human beings. He learned to become human and alienated himself from the rest of his kind because of it. I found it amazing that a pokémon like this was able to do this. But this left me a question that needed to be asked.

"How did you get roped up with Team Rocket, especially those two you were with. They're not the brightest by the sound of it."

"Jessie and James? Naw they're not that bad. How did you knock me out anyway and take me?" The pokémon growled.

"I hit the pressure points in your body and then carried you away. They didn't really notice me do it," I said honestly. "I really think you can do better than stick with those two Meowth." I worded carefully to begin the capture process like in my games. I have to get doubt into this mind before I can do anything.

"They're my team and I have to beat that stupid per…" The meowth stopped and looked away from me. I didn't quite catch that but it sounded like he was going to say a name. Maybe a pokémon he's crossed with.

"You got replaced," I guess from what I heard.

"Mind your own business kid," the meowth scoffed at me with a very heavy northern city accent.

I rose and eyebrow at the kid bit and sighed. "Listen meowth, I want you in my team." The meowth coughed out his drink. I leaned out of the way of it in time and leaned back up. Ace shot up to evade and landed back on my shoulder when I came back up.

"Have you lost your mind?" The pokémon shouted.

"A couple times now but that doesn't matter. I see you as valuable and because you have human trends I decided to ask you first but if not I'll capture. You're labeled as wild meaning I can capture you so I leave this to you meowth. You can come willingly or you can try to escape." The meowth's eyes widened in realization of what his position really is right now. He grit his teeth and looked around for the exit and winced once he noticed how far we are away from on. I grabbed a booth in the very back with him opposite of me and furthest from the door for a reason.

Ace glared down at the cat ready to tackle him. "Plrrrp prrp," Ace taunted, daring the cat to bolt it.

The meowth winced and I couldn't blame him. Ace threatened him on top of that taunt and it sounds like Ace is out for blood. "Come on this ain't fair. First you steal me away, force me to battle, and now threaten me."

"That's funny coming from a pokémon that's wild and travels with Team Rocket; A known criminal organization bent on world domination." The meowth visibly flinched. "You could have ran at any time during the battle as well and I wouldn't have stopped you." Another hit. "And I haven't threatened you in any way. That's Ace at most. I just said you can try to escape." Another hit and just like that meowth slumped. "You should have seen something like this coming meowth. You can talk meaning you can understand humans and pokémon alike and translate. You're not that weak either and can take a beating which is good. You're labeled as wild so your fair game. Any trainer would want you and see where they can take you. I'd like to see it myself and I think with that duo you won't get far."

"But… But my dream," he cried and I grew more curious. He's on a mission for something it seems.

"As I said before, you're fair game, and if I don't capture you someone else will and I don't want that. I can feed you, take care of you, train you to make you stronger, and if you don't like being in your pokéball you can stay out of it all you want. I want you though and I'm giving you a choice. Please make it." The meowth seemed torn between two worlds. I've made pokémon shiver and run away from me with just a glare and that's when I don't care. Right now I wanted something and I'll do what I have to get it.

"Meowth there you are!" Meowth looked up and looked to be full of relief.

"Jessie! James!" I glanced back and saw two people still dressed in black walk up to my booth. This got complicated and fast.

"Meowth where have you been?" Jessie demanded to know. "Because I could be getting my hair done for this coming job but I have to look for you instead."

"Jessie you don't need to be like that?" James tried to sooth his partner's rage

"He ran James," Jessie brushed off his hand from her shoulder to glare at the meowth.

"I didn't run off! This runt kidnapped me?" Meowth pointed his paw at me.

"What kid?" Jessie said with her hands on her hips. "That one," meowth pointed at me again, "the one right there."

I waved at the two team rocket members. "Hey. You're a really pretty lady," I complimented the woman with a bright smile as if happy to see this goddess before me.

"Ah ain't I," she grinned with a flourish of her hand through her ruby red hair. God that's long.

"Jessie don't fall for his Sweet Talk!" Meowth yelled and I glared at the cat that instantly sat back down.

"This kid took you? Right from under us as well? I don't see that happening meowth," James said in his own form of sense making. A normal kid doesn't steal pokémon under the noses if criminals but I'm not normal. Stealing is what I do sometimes if it's a matter of life or death. I've stolen a couple spearow eggs once or twice to eat the next morning.

"So these are the friends you were looking for huh meowth. I'm happy I helped you find them and that you had such a pretty girl friend with you," I acted the part of a good and kind samaritan which they bought like I did a golden clock not too long ago. I still feel like a fool for getting it.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Aw," Jessie pinched my cheek. "You're a sweet kid with an eye for true beauty," she said both complimenting myself and herself at once. What an egotistical lady to toot her own horn like that.

"Come on meowth lets go. We're wasting our planning time." James sighed.

"But… but…" Meowth tried to get out.

"Now," Jessie glared at meowth. "Later cutie," Jessie winked at me and walked out. "Let's go meowth," she tone shifted from soft to annoyed fast. "You too James lets go."

"Ah, yeah okay Jessie. Wait for me." I gave meowth a look and smiled at him. He glared at me looked away.

"You have nice friends," I joked with a small snicker. "You have a whipped guy and lady with an ego the size of this city. You choose that over me?" I shook my head and stood up next.

"You don't understand?"

"I don't have to meowth. Just know that there's always a better path and I believe it's the one you're in control of. If not who is really living your life?" The words from Lucario have stuck with me for every moment of my days and now I have a reason to pass them on.

"Meowth!" We both heard and the Pokémon booked it out the door.

"Prrp plrpp."

"I know Ace but I'm patient. We'll be seeing them later today anyway so it doesn't matter."

I walked out the little restaurant with my hands behind my back to stretch on my shoulders. I need to find more pokémon trainers to battle while I have the chance. Ace is strong and listens to commands well like always. That was my first time against a trainer's pokémon instead of the common wild one. One was fresh out the wild and his strongest had to be that sentret. Where did he get that?

I visited the mart here and got a couple complementary potions and a couple pokéballs as well which is cool. Saves me the money of buying them. I contemplated on whether or not to buy a new backpack but decided against it. The one's here are too expensive even after the eight or so pokémon trainer battles Ace and I have been through today. Ace is tired by this point from all the pokémon he's faced up against and the sun is beginning to go down. I decided to turn in and return to the pokémon center for now. Good news is that Ace learned quick attack and man is he fast now.

I walked into the center up to the counter and waved at the chansy. "Can you heal Ace here?" I placed him on the counter for the chansey to look over. Nurse Joy was nowhere to be found, Thank God. Ah well.

"Chansey chansey."

"Sorry but I can't understand you?" I don't speak normal type that well. Flying and bug pokémon aren't hard to understand but normal types on the other hand, it takes a moment for me to make sense of their gibberish. Chansey more than likely saw me talking to Ace and got the idea I was one of those humans that can understand pokémon. I can but only to a point that's why I wanted that meowth. Chansey picked up Ace and took him away. A moment later another chansey that was a little thinner arrived with a platter in hand. On top was Pikachu looking better than before. "You look good Pikachu."

"Pi." Pikachu jumped off the platter to the counter in front of me.

I pat him over the head a little happy he didn't electrocute me just now. "You look much better Pikachu but how do you feel." The Pikachu just stared up to me. It was a little awkward but I held his gaze with my own for now. "Pikachu I want you to come with me if you're willing." I reached for his pokéball and sat it down in front of him. Pikachu stared at the pokéball for a moment.

"Pi pi pika." I didn't understand that well but what I could make is a question. "Place" in the question as well. "I will conquer the pokémon league and complete the kanto region pokédex. I want you to help me do this. I want your strength."

"Pika." Pikachu looked toward his ball and back to me. "You can stay out of your ball Pikachu. I won't force you in." Pikachu glared at me and I nodded again. "I'll help you find what your looking for as well. I haven't forget our deal." The pokémon nodded and tapped his nose to his pokéball. He slipped inside easily. I picked up the pokéball and pressed the button. Pikachu shot out the ball a second later on the counter like he was before. I placed his ball back on my belt and reached for him. He looked guarded still but let me pick him up and place him on my shoulder. "Let's take a moment to rest. Had a long day today huh?"

I walked over to the couches in the lobby and fell down on top of them. Pikachu climbed off my shoulder to my side. I picked him up and placed him in my lap instead and pat his fur. Pikachu made a couple happy noises from this. I closed my eyes and rested a bit.

They say knowledge is half the battle but Lucario says that a battle is a battle of knowledge not might. If you know your opponent you can defeat them. That's one reason I've read books on pokémon and studied my fair share of them. You have to know the critical vulnerabilities of your foe in order to get the proper angle on him or her. I was told to never hit girls but Lucario told me it doesn't matter. An opponent is an opponent no matter the age, size, or gender. I didn't hit Misty because she's a girl and not an opponent yet.

Night has fallen and I opened my eyes to a darkened pokémon center. The sun was gone and I felt a bit alone in the center with just Pikachu keeping me company. I checked my Pokédex for the time. I've been asleep for four hours it seems. I good rest. Pikachu was awake and laying down calmly on my lap. "Hey Pikachu," I said as I rubbed and pinched pikachu's cheeks. "This center is going to be robbed by these three simpletons so if you can I need you ready to battle. I know you just got healed and all but I need you ready for when it happens. From what I saw it's a guy and girl. One had long red hair and the other blue hair the reaches his shoulders.

"Pika."

"What?" I was taken back by this and looked up following Pikachu's paw. I saw the meowth and sighed. "Are you kidding me?" They'are actually sneaking in through the front entrance and actually succeeding. These two give thieves a bad name. "That's them." The pokémon center by this point was mostly empty and full of starter pokémon for the most part. I'm trying to wrap my head around why they decided to do this here of all places but stopped out of fear that the strain would cause my brain to ooze out my ears like in some books I read.

"Pika."

"Ow." I pulled my hand back from Pikachu's cheek and blew on it. "That hurt."

"Pika."

"It's fine." I pulled off the bandage around my hands to the pale skin underneath. "It was about time I took these things off anyway." Even though these bandages are pretty comfortable. I might just wear bandages for now on just because I can. Maybe around my arms and neck. These could help against bites too. Its hard to bite through fabric versus skin. Then again I could just buy a Pro-jacket. I need more money than I have right now for that state of the art microfiber jacket but it would be worth it. Even a charmeleon would have trouble biting through that without losing fangs, or so the ad said. I rested my head back and waited. "I'm sure if these people are smart enough to come through the front they'll exit the same way as they came in. I closed my eyes again.

* * *

I heard a noise loud enough to get my attention and opened my eyes. I looked around and found a couple people tied up around the lobby and I'm sure many more in the back. I yawned and stretched my limbs before getting ready to stand up. Suddenly Ace flew out the door to the hallway towards me. He was looking much better after a couple hours rest and myself as well. I dozed off during the robbery I guess. I looked around and saw something orange next to me. "Misty?" She was asleep as well next to me by the looks of it. When did she get here? I sighed and looked around a bit and the lobby appeared to be empty. I looked down and saw that Pikachu was missing. "What the…" Suddenly the roof above me collapsed down in front of me. "

"There it is!" James came barreling out the back from the same hallway Ace came from and a large basket appeared from the ceiling. Like it went through the city and collapsed it sending rubble every which way.

Misty woke up with a start. "Huh? What happened?" I climbed up to my feet and looked around for Pikachu and saw him sleeping on the floor on his back. He woke up as well sparking his cheeks.

"You kid!" James pointed at me dramatically. "Give us the pidgey."

I stared at him with the most annoyed look I could give. "Ace tackle him." Ace rose off my shoulder and impacted with James stomach. "Uhh!" He fell back from the 15 pounds of unbridled pidgey fury plowing into his chest at high speeds. He's lucky I didn't give the command for quick attack. Ace flew back away from James and landed back onto my shoulder. "If you want Ace come and take him," I said simply.

"What the heck going on!?" Misty shot up to her feet.

"A robbery by he looks of it."

"A robbery? Of all the Centers why this one?" I shrugged for I don't have an answer. Maybe it's just my bad luck.

"Can you head to the back and free the captives? I can take care of this guy." I looked at James as he struggled to stand up from that blow. "You sure," Misty asked and I nodded. "I got this." With that Misty nodded and ran to the back witha pokéball in handleaving James and I alone.

The basket from below came down more with a large tube attached and a basket of pokéballs attached to metal arm. Within the basket was the woman from before Jessie who looked down at me in anger. "James, where's that shiny?" She yelled down at the down'd man and he pointed at me. Jessie must have read the situation because those eyes of hers glared down on me. "How dare you kid' Do you know who we are?" Jessie yelled at me.

"You're Team Rocket," I stated. A poor excuse of them as well.

"Exactly we are Team Rocket." James said as he climbed up to his feet. Suddenly they did some sort of speech or something. I was left standing in awe at the spectacle and have to admit it's impressive. They somehow made special effects and fireworks in the background during. Like the Pokérangers they stuck a pose. I have a feeling they got this from them and I found it funny. These guys are so harmless its not even funny.

"So surrender your pokémon or face our wrath," Meowth yelled.

"How about this," I walked up in front of them and crossed my arms. "We have a pokémon battle here and now. You win and you can have my pokémon and the ones you stole without a fuss."

"Why do that, when we can just take them," Jessie declared with an evil smirk that improved her looks if you asked me. She rose a pokéball and throw it. "Ekans go!"

"Pikachu you're up," I said down to him when I heard this pokémon's species. The large snake appeared below their hot air balloon glaring at me menacingly.

"Koffing go!" James said next. Two poison types while I have a flying normal and electric type. Not a bad mix but I wish now I had a psychic type right now.

"Ace you go as well and give pikachu support."

"Plrrp!" Ace flew off my shoulder and floated up above Pikachu. A double battle huh? Not really all that popular now a days because of the increased concentration and strategy needed to hold one successful. If they're initiating a double battle right off the bat then my must be confident in their teamwork. Maybe I overestimated these two because with a pokémon each I'm at the disadvantage seeing that I have to split my focus between two pokémon instead of one like them. I can see that this will be a good exercise for myself and my pokémon to test our teamwork against these two who are adept in it. I'm not sure if we'll win but I'm confident we got this.

"Ekans use wrap!"Jessie ordered from her pokémon which struck me as nonsensical. That's not smart against a flying or the "electric mouse" pokémon I have. The likelihood of getting Ace with that move are low with his speed and range. Pikachu would just electrocute her pokémon point blank. Maybe there's some strategy in this with a plan they are hatching this is only the first move afterall.

"Koffing use tackle," James ordered from his Koffing and it shot towards Ace whilst Ekans aimed for Pikachu. They must aim to split my focus but still a fly battle with a flying type isn't smart as well. Ace has the advantage over his poison type though speed and agility alone. Might as well use that against him.

"Ace fly up and use gust on koffing and Pikachu take the attack." Ace flapped his wings and blasted the Koffing back just as it was moments from hitting him. The winds are a little weaker indoors but it worked well enough. "Tackle attack!" Ace tackled the staggered Koffing back even more.

"Koffing use tackle," James ordered from his pokémon and t recovered fast enough and hit Ace head on and push him back. Ace felt that, I can tell. That koffing can take a beating it seems and hit hard. It's defense is higher than Ace's so I'll have to soften it up then. By this point Ekans reached Pikachu and had him in its wrap. Pikachu cried at the uncomfortable attack.

"Kid's not bad but forgot his other pokémon," Jessie taunted.

"No, I didn't," I shook my head at the woman. "Pikachu thundershock."

"Piikaaaa!" The room lite up as the Ekans took point blank lighting at every inch of its body that covered Pikachu. Pikachu's attack came to an end and Ekans wrap loosened enough for him to slip out. I smiled as Pikachu climbed out with a shine in his eyes. "Tail wipe those eyes Pikachu." Pikachu rose up and wiped its hard lightning rod of a tail down on the eyes of the Ekans causing little damage but a massive effect to stagger it back enough to leave the perfect opening for Ace.

James must have noticed this because he shouted "Koffin used smog." The koffing blew out a toxic cloud to encase Ace but I wasn't worried.

"Ace, quick attack on Ekans." Pikachu leapt back away from Ekans and from above Ace came down and tackled the back of Ekans head taking it down to the ground. The smog covered the ekans just as Ace flew by.

"Plrrp!"

"Gust." Ace flapped his wings and the smog attack was pushed back enough to stop it cold to block my field of vision but not cover my pokémon .

"James your smog hit my Ekans!"

"Sorry. The twerp is better than I thought and I thought that it would help."

Once the started to argue like this it was then I realized that these two don't have good teamwork that's apparent. They didn't plan but acted more than anything as if they are rookie trainers using pokémon as if they're toys. They didn't press any of the advantages they had and used very inefficient move sets against me. I wonder what they plan to do now though."Meowth get in there!"

And there's my answer.

"What? Me?"

"Yes you," Jessie commanded before throwing the cat out the basket of their hot air balloon into the center.

I heard the sounds of something kicking another and that thing falling to the ground. The smog cleared enough for me to see the field now. Ace relented on his attack. "Both of you come back to the center in front of me." Pikachu and Ace came over to me and stayed ready. Pikachu glared back at me. "Sorry but Ekans is faster than you and if you wanted to hit it, it had to be on you." Pikachu huffed and turned back to the front. The Ekans took the most damage and you could tell. That smog attack left it burning from the poison mist that got into its wounds. Jessie cringed and rose her pokéball up.

"Ekans return. Go meowth do something." I reached for a pokéball and grinned at the meowth. "Plurrp!" Meowth winced fearfully but didn't back down. The koffin stood before us while a little haggard but still floating up.

"Koffing use tackle." The koffing attacked and I shook my head.

"Pikachu use thundershock." The Koffing flew back when the lightning hit the poison type directly. Like it was covered in blasting powder the pokémon "blasted" back into the basket and fell to the ground.

"Come back Koffin," James said sadly.

I smiled at the meowth. "Pikachu."

"Pi!" Pikachu charged up to finish off the meowth. "Come back." Pikachu looked back at me. "Pika pika pi." I shook my head. Pikachu came back despite his opposition at the shake of my head and climbed up to my shoulder when I leaned over and placed my hand down. I pat his head with a smile. "Good job though. You did great Pikachu." I pinched his cheeks earning a happy noise from him.

"Jessie, James I can't beat him."

"Its one bird you can do this." Meowth knows he can't. He's not a fighter. He's a talker.

"Ace use quick tackle." Ace fired at Meowth.

"Ah no!" Meowth took the hit and flew back into a wall.

"Use tackle." Ace flew back and tackle Meowth into the wall again but seemed to keep going. He pecked and scratched the cat in the face and arms that rose up to protect said head.

"Meowth! Twerp tell your bird to stop," Jessie yelled at me. I shrugged and called Ace back. Meowth was stuck on the wall panting just barely standing.

I rose my pokéball. "I win Team Rocket now return the pokémon and give me my prize." I wanted money but I have the feeling they don't have any.

"Yeah right kid there's no way we'll do that." James sneered at me.

I glared at James. "Ace used quick attack on that bag and once he's clear Pikachu lite them up." Ace shot at the bag and sliced through it with his beak causing all the stolen pokémon to fall down. "No the pokémon!" Pikachu jumped from my shoulder and lite them up. The attack was weak from discharging most of this power on that snake but it was enough to pop their balloon. In a very humorous way they flew away. I think they yelled "it looks like team rocket is blasting off" but I may be wrong. Too bad they didn't listen. I was starting to like them.

"Pllp prrp." I heard from Ace and turned my attention towards him.

"And where are you going," I said to the Meowth that was trying to crawl away. I walked up to him and crossed my arms.

"No." He begged. "I don't want to be captured."

"You and every other pokémon in the world my friend." I leaned down with the pokéball in hand. "You'll die if you don't get help meowth and this center only helps if you're in the system or can pay. I can't pay." I drew my eyes to the small trail of blood on the floor. The meowth crawled with its good arm the best it could but from the peck in his side I can tell he will bleed out soon.

"Please kid don't I… I don't wanna die." I felt sad for the meowth. Left by this team and alone to be taken by me. Ace had it in his mind to kill meowth for scratching me and disobeying me before. It was my intervention that saved his life or what's left of it. "Please." I dropped my pokéball onto of the meowth. The meowth turned into red data and sucked into the ball. The ball shivered a bit as I waited until the red light dimmed. My pokédex lite up.

"I caught a meowth." I picked the ball up and placed it at my side. Walked to the captives in ropes and gags over their mouths with my knife out. I cut the ropes and helped the nurses up with a smile on my lips.

"Thank you so much!" On woman wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I returned it with a hum as response. I helped a few other of the captives and a few trainers in ropes as well. Team Rocket did a decent job with knots and making sure no one could get in the way. I guess since I was in the corner in the dark I wasn't noticed at all which is convienent.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Right on time Nurse Joy, in a night gown, showed up with a glare that could punch a hole through steel. Her eyes flowed around her ruined lobby before settling on me. "What happened?" Her voice was unusually calm and frightening. I felt like I was moments from dying myself. I explained to her exactly what happened from me sitting down and sleeping to the battle that happened. Nurse Joy listened to me calmly and then rubbed her head when I finished. "Thank you for saving the pokémon but couldn't you have taken it outside?"

"They came through the roof. Its not my fault they did this."

"I know… damn it!" She looked at the hole in her roof. "Chansey!" The pink pokémon ran out the back instantly and stood at attention for her. "Take his pokémon and get them back to full health." I gave her the pokéball with meowth in it. Pikachu and Ace followed the Chansey on their own. "As for you and you?" Nurse Joy directed this towards someone other than me.

"M-me?" Oh yeah Misty is here isn't she? I forgot about her.

"You will both file a report just when that damn Jenny gets here!"

"Yes ma'am," we both said.

"Good now… just wait over there." Captain Joy pointed to the couch and I was on it in seconds. Misty was right behind me. Captain Joy stomped towards the back and even kicked her own door down. "Get these pokéballs back on the shelves." A bunch of nurses that didn't look like Captain Joy, including the ones I saved, and other workers came out the back, ten in total I think, and started to pick up the balls. A team with the pokémart insignia on their shoulders showed up with machamps and got to work on the roof. Officer Jenny arrived and took our statements and complimented me on my bravery. When I asked for a kiss I got one on the cheek. I didn't see that coming and honestly I was just acting like Old man Oak does sometimes. I didn't think it would happen. That's the first time a girl kissed me other than mom. It felt… nice. The roof was repaired in over three hours when the team got here.

"You were pretty good for a beginner Ash," Misty said. "Have you battled before?"

"In a way." I fought against Lucario, other pokémon, and the boys in my town many times so I'm no stranger to conflict. When it comes to giving commands I just have to envision myself in their place with their powers and it becomes easy. Having fought overwhelming odds before with Ace it's not hard to transition to another pokémon.

"You managed a double battle your second day. That's unreal. Most professionals have trouble with double battles." That's because they don't understand the difference between a regular battle and a double battle. I've seen shows of battles and their attempt at double battles and its much like Jessie and James collaboration. Faulty and frail. It devolves from a battle or sport to pointless animals trying to skin each other alive. "Not you though. You did awesome."

"Thanks Misty. That's nice to hear at least once." Misty smiled at me before looking back to the front at the pc's across the room. I closed my eyes and rested my head back. Its night time and I'm tired. Today was a really eventful day.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." I felt something land in my lap. Something heavy. I looked to see what she threw at me and marveled at it.

"My pack." She got my hiking pack for me and even stitched it up. "Misty you're amazing." This was the nicest thing a girl's done for me. It had to be pretty heavy as well and yet she carried her gear, my gear, and her bike her over hours of hiking. She's strong for a girl. "I know I am," she giggled. I placed my pack down and leaned back. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Today was a good day."

* * *

A/N: And then the world was changed forever. Wonder where this might lead now with such a sudden shift in the universe. Then again it's one out of many. Tell me what you think of this chapter either through reviews or PM. I'd appreciate some feedback and maybe a couple ideas.

Thanks for reading and please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Pilot of the Forest**

* * *

With Ace flying around doing his own thing and Pikachu on my shoulder I walked quietly down the path on my way to the first city, Pewter City. Sadly, I have to walk through a large forest. I have a little repel to keep the bugs away, but I was still attacked by a couple spearow and ratata. Pikachu dispatched the birds and Ace destroyed the rats.

"Ash wait up!" Oh yeah. Misty is with me still. I didn't stop though and just kept walking. This route is full of trainers and bug type pokémon, but I've avoided many of the caterpie I came across.

"Ash there're bugs everywhere and you have the REPEL not me."

And the reason I did is because of her. Last bug type we saw she literally jumped on top of me and forced me to carry her for a quarter of a mile away while yelping bloody murder. She's right about that as well. I'm the only one with the foresight to prepare for a forest trek. Every trainer should read the beginner's guide of the routes and in the guide is says in bold letters to **"USE REPEL"** but I guess a fair share of trainers, Misty included, don't realize this. It should be common sense to use REPEL if you want to keep most of the pokémon away so not to exhaust yourself or your pokémon fighting through a horde of them every two seconds, but what do I know? I'm just a kid that started his journey like a day ago with Ranger Apprentice and Scout training. It's not like I've been living in the forest or in nature for prolong days and weeks at a time.

"Ash!" I sighed and glanced back at the red head. I stopped and waited for her to catch up with my arms crossed. Now that I think of it I should let meowth have some air too. I have pikachu on my shoulder and Ace flying overhead every three seconds. I pressed the button on my pokéball twice and it popped over.

"Yahh!" Meowth cried as he fell to the ground head first. I thought cats had perfect balance? I picked the cat up by the back of his neck and sat him down on his feet. "Ow," he whined. "Jessie what the heck is wrong with ya? I was sleeping. Don't you know I need my beauty sleep too?"

I smiled at the cat and waited for him to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. Once his eyes opened and rested on me I said, "Jessie isn't here meowth."

"Yahhh!" The meowth leapt up away from me and stuck to a tree. "Y-you. The twerp from before," he insulted me I think. I don't even know what a twerp is supposed to be.

'Well whatever,' I thought to myself. As long as he does what he's told he can call me whatever makes him comfortable. "That's me," I just went with it. "Now get down here," I pointed to the spot in front of me.

"Where's Jessie and James?" Meowth asked in a frantic panic while looking about to the many directions of the world.

"Not here, now get down here," I said again.

"What? What did you…"

"Meowth!" The cat winced and so did my Pikachu. The mouse climbed up on top of my head for some reason and looked around before stopping its sight on the cat. Pikachu's cheeks sparked a bit at the Meowth. "Get down here." The cat hesitated but fell down to the ground after a couple moments. Slowly with a large slouch of his shoulders, Meowth walked up to me then stopped in the spot I pointed at before. I nodded in approval and let my hands drop. "I captured you after I blasted your team away and had you nursed back to health. You are my third pokémon now, do you understand me?"

"But I… I…" The meowth looked down and fell to his knees. Me being fresh out of pity for right now just watched. "I can't be captured. The boss… My plan. The top of the food chain I was at all well," the Meowth spoke as if he just lost all of his dreams in an instead with little to live for now.

"Ah Ash you made your friend cry." Misty panted when she reached me finally. She walked up to the meowth and picked him up then cradled that cat in her arms. "Don't cry kitty Ash can be a jerk but he's a nice guy, I think." That didn't help my disposition at all. Misty though helped with calming the meowth down with soft words and pats. The sort I didn't think to give the pokémon. I was going to wait until he came to terms and tell him the deal, but it seemed I don't have to. Old man is that one of those "uses" when it comes to girls? I guess not seriously ditching her worked in my advantage because I was about to. She was asleep and it would have taken me a moment of me to slip out.

I looked up to the sun. Noon, about time to eat lunch. I walked to the side of a tree and dropped my pack. "Pikachu, if you want you can go hunt for food now."

"Pi." Pikachu jumped off my head and ran away into the bushes. I scratched the top of my head under my hat and fixed it a moment later.

"Ace go get some food for yourself!" I yelled up to him as he rested in his tree. He was glaring down on the Meowth the moment he come out of the pokéball. I guess he's still holding a bit of a grudge. Now that I think of it I haven't scanned Ace with my pokédex.

"Plrrrrp!" Ace flew away out of sight.

'Guess I'll do it later,' I sighed a bit. I sat down under the tree and rummaged through my pack. "Misty do you want to eat?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

I climbed up to my feet and pulled out my knife from my pack. "Fish or bird," I asked no really caring which she chooses.

"Wait, what do you mean by that," she asked with her eyes narrowed. Then they widened when I banished my knife to check the keenness of its edge. "Wait, you're eating pokémon?" She rose her voice at me. Took her long enough to figure that out.

I nodded. "Of course. They're edible last I checked. So, what do you want unless you're one of those synthetic pushers." Basically, they're people that don't resort to eating pokémon and instead eat food created by companies for humans out of non-pokémon ingredients. It's not natural of you ask me. I need meat to survive not blocks of paste hardened to simulate it.

"Naw I'm good," she dismissed my offer and I shrugged. I removed my vest then threw it on top of my bag along with my jacket and shirt. "A-Ash, what are you doing?" Misty stammered with a bit of anxiousness in her tone strangely enough.

"Taking my top garment off," I said evenly I thought this was apparent, but maybe its one of those girl things to ask stupid nonsensical questions. The old man told me about as well. It's interesting that my mom never once acted like that.

"Why?" she asked almost rattled by the sound of it. I glanced back and noticed her face was a bit cherry red and steam I think coming out of her ears. That's interesting.

I read about this sort of reaction in my books I think. Mostly the romance ones and mom's soap opera things. It happens whenever the girl is either aroused or embarrassed. One of the two or a combination of both. I know the only way girls are aroused is when the clothes of both people come off and are touching at the same time. Prof. Oak being a good example same with some parts on momma's shows she tells me not to see sometimes. I still do though because I hate not knowing or understanding something. The girl and the guy have to like each other a lot. Momma said something about love but it's lost on me. Since she has her cloths on still, we're not touching, and I know she doesn't like me by process of elimination that means that she's embarrassed.

"Because," I strapped my knife to my belt once more before facing the flustered girl. "I don't want to get this all over my clothes." I reached into my bag and grabbed a small pouch of cathus."

"What's that," Misty asked and I was more than happy to share what I know.

"This is cathus. It's like paint sort of." I reached into the bag and covered my fingers with the paste. I rubbed my forehead with it and covered the areas around my eyes. "It helps hide your scent from the senses of Pokémon. You cover your face, a bit of you neck, your chest, and your shoulders with it. I normally make spiral designs or stripes. Reason being is because I think it looks cool." Once I felt I had enough on my body I closed the bag by the string and placed it back in my bag.

"Does it come off easy?"

"Yes. It's organic and sort of like lotion. It seeps into the skin and fades away after a time." I pulled looked at the blue cathus off my hands before I tossed my knife up and caught it in my right hand. "I'll be back in no time." I waved to the two before making my way into the forest. I could capture a couple caterpie but that wouldn't be fun. I don't feel like eating bug either. Maybe some…

"Caw!"

I saw about three spearow in a small clearing. I picked up a rock and got and angle on them. I threw the rock in the distance and made my way to them just as their attention when to the rock. I grabbed the first two and ringed their necks then made my way back into the bushes. The third bird looked around for a time before flying away. Too easy. With that I made my way out the bushes slowly plucking off the feathers of my catch. I cut them open and buried the guts then cut off the heads. This all took about ten minutes. I grabbed a stick and stuck it through the two and walked back to the place I set up camp. Misty made me a fire by the looks of it which was nice of her. She looked away from me as I came up with my catch on a stick. I stamped it over the fire before walking back to my clothes. I noticed meowth was out cold in her lap. Cried himself to sleep by the looks of it.

"What was that?" She gestured to the meat.

"Spearow. Two of them I caught by surprise." We sat in silence as my food cooked. My stomach was killing me that much is sure.

"So you really eat pokémon ?" She asked just a bit repulsed from it.

"Yes," I responded.

Misty contemplated my answer. "Why?"

"Because I can," I said dully. I really don't like having this talk with paste eaters.

Misty frowned at the answer I gave. "That's it? Because you can?"

"Of course not," I sighed. "But, I don't really want to explain myself for the hundredth time Misty. You're not the first to ask me this and I'm tired of answering it."

"But these are Pokémon though," she argued, and I rolled my eyes.

"They're animals just like human beings. Pokémon eat people when hungry enough and the same can be said about people. Perfect example would be that murder that tried to eat me a day ago."

"But…"

"In the pokémon world life is primal and savage. The pidgey eats the caterpie and the caterpie liquidates dead pokémon and suck up the insides." Misty paled at this "new" information and gagged. I placed my chin on my hand and leaned forward in my sat down position. "I need you to not judge my choices Misty and I'll do the same. Can you do that?" Misty didn't answer instantly but nodded in the end. I pulled my meat off the stick and took a bite. Bland and slightly raw. I placed it back on the fire and spat the piece into the fire.

"Mm what smells good?" Meowth purred as he climbed sleepily out of Misty's lap. I picked him up and placed him in mine instead. I reached up and tore off a leg and held it in front of him. "Mhm," he groaned and took the leg into his paws. He bit into the meat dreamingly. "Hey meowth you need a name."

"Huh?" His senses came back, and he looked around. "Ah, I'm still here with ya?"

"Yes and I want you to think of a name for yourself meowth."

"Why not just call me 'meowth' kid. I'm just a pokémon to you right?" I pat his head and rubbed behind his ears. "You may be a pokémon, but you're also your own individual. My friend Ace named himself because of this mindset and you're not like any other meowth. You're special." I pat his head again earning a purr.

"Hey wait a minute!" Meowth swiped my hand away. "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work."

I shrugged. "You don't know that," I said not really denying it. "Anyway, I want you to think of something to call yourself. If its meowth then that's what it will be, but I'd think you'd wish to be set apart from the other thousand meowths out there." I reached for my stick and pulled it away from the fire and bit into the bird.

"Whatever twerp I won't fall for your tricks," the Meowth scoffed.

It's only a matter of time cat. Only a matter of time.

Ace and Pikachu arrived not to long after I was finished eating and each looked satisfied. Ace flew to his pokéball and taped the button. He went inside on his own accord to rest more than likely. By this point, I put my shirt back on and my hat. I buried the fire and grabbed my pack.

"Ready Pikachu." Pikachu climbed up to shoulder. Misty climbed up to her feet as well and nodded with her pack on her back. I turned to meowth and gave him a look He sighed and crossed his arms. "Let's get moving." Back on the road again I looked around for good pokémon to snag. I do want the final evolutions of a caterpie and weedle on my team, but the path to this will be long I'm sure. It's about time and experience. Once these two become cocoons it's a matter of how long it takes from them to come out.

I stopped when I noticed a pretty decently sized caterpie to the side. I walked up to is while it inched up a tree. It caught me coming up and froze. Sometimes you don't have to battle them to catch them and I think this is one of those instances. I reached for the pokémon and placed my hand in front of it. The pokémon still didn't move for a time. Eventually it climbed up to my arm. It was large enough to cover half of my arm so a good size. Close to evolving. "I think you'll do." I reached for my belt and pulled out an empty pokéball. I tapped it to the side of the caterpie and watched the capture process. The pokéball shivered two times before going still. My pokédex came to life. I looked up the attacks… he by the male symbol at the top of the screen, had are basic. String shot and tackle. Low level but useful regardless.

When walked back I saw an amused cat and horrified girl. "What?"

"That was gross! You let it crawl on you?!" she exclaimed. What is she freaking out about? It's a caterpie. It's not even dangerous. If that was a beedrill then I can understand her hesitance, but it's a small bug.

"Your twerp girl is afraid of bugs… Yahhh!" Meowth flew up into the air and hit a tree. A huffing Misty dropped her leg from her revenge kick and stomped it down.

"Shut up you!" Yet again I don't get why she's afraid of a bug like this. Maybe it's another girl thing.

"Well whatever time to train and… Crap!"

"Ptooo!" I dropped to the ground and something swooped from above. Something that pulled up the wind as it shot past me. That was freaking close.

"What was that…!" Misty yelled. I looked up and saw a pidgeotto above.

What the Hebel? Why is it attacking me? I looked at the side of the tree and back to the bird. I put two and two together and groaned. I took his dinner it seems. Yeah, I'd be angry too. I climbed up to my feet and gripped Ace's pokéball. I tossed it into the air and the golden bird flapped his wings glaring at its evolved cousin.

"Plrrp." Ace threatened its evolved cousin.

"Ptoo!" The pidgeotto wasted no time to attack.

"Ace use gust." With this much room the gust will be much more effective. The gust shot towards the pidgetto, but it flowed to the side only veering off course a bit. It was enough to save Ace from a tackle.

"Quick attack!" I ordered next.

"Prrp!" Ace shot towards the pidgeotto and hit its back. The pidgeotto wasn't fazed. It recovered quickly and whirled around. It flew faster than Ace and rammed into him with its own quick attack. Ace felt it and fell back from the blow.

"Ash this is a terrible match," Misty muttered in such a helpful fashion. "That pidgeotto is much stronger than your pidgey," she stated and again she's being very helpful

"Don't count him out," I growled at the girl and went back into the battle. Ace righted himself in the air and stared down the pidgeotto.

"Ptooo!" The pidgeotto flaps its wings fast.

"Ace head up and ride the winds. The gust from pidgeotto ripped towards Ace. He was hit but flew up and spread his wings minimizing the damage. Now higher I gave the command for a quick attack. In a dive Ace rammed into Pidgeotto sending it back. That pidgeotto was stunned from the blow and staggered. It felt that one. The pidgeotto righted itself in the air and bolted forward. "Tackle Ace." Ace met its tackle head on but between these two drastically unbalanced pokémon the pidgeotto, who's twice as large, forced Ace back.

"Plrrp." Ace took some damage but not much as could have happened.

"Gust." Now at point blank range Ace used gust and landed a direct hit on the Pidgeotto. The sharp wings blasted it back but didn't do much damage. "Quick attack. Ace shot towards the pidgeotto. Pidgeotto rose its wings for a gust. "Aim for the wings." Ace veered right just as the gust was at half strength and slammed into its left wing. The pidgeotto cried from the shock of having a wing clipped.

"Nice, hit!" Meowth cheered with his paw up in excitement. I smiled and agreed with the meowth. That was critical hit if I saw one. Ace flew up ward once it passed the stunned pidgeotto.

"Tackle." In a dive Ace shot down and plowed through the pidgeotto forcing the two of them into the ground below. The pidgeotto landed first and Ace next to it. That gust cut into Ace and the attacks before had power that Ace's lacked. Ace though has been through the ringer like myself and stood up strongly ready for more. He flapped his wings and hovered over the pidgeotto. The downed pokémon climbed to its feet next and faced Ace with plenty of fight left in it. This will be close. For an air battle the pidgeotto had the advantage and would have won in the end but this will even it out. This close to the ground a battle like this can go anywhere. Ace is special, because he's a shiny pokémon and that's kept him in this. He has something that a normal pokémon doesn't, and that is what gives him the edge over this pokémon .

"Quick attack." Ace shot towards the pidgeotto. The pidgeotto did the unexpected in the form of using its wing and slap Ace away and off target. Ace flew into tree and fell down. The pidgeotto took advantage and tackled Ace back into the tree. I grit my teeth at my mistake. "Peck." Ace turned its head and peck down on the pidgeotto's head. It cried and reeled back. "Tackle." Ace tackled its breast pushing it back. Pidgeotto tackled back then used a single winged gust forcing Ace back away. Ace fell back to the ground. Ace got up, but I could tell he was on his last leg. "Ace you can do this!" I roared at him.

"Ash you have to pull him out! He'll die."

"He can't die today and he can do this Misty. Have some faith," I stated strongly.

"PRRR!" Ace shot up.

"Tackle," I commanded, and Ace tackled the pidgeotto in the breast with its peak in front. The attack pierced and forced the pidgeotto back.

"Critical hit," Meowth announced once more. "Come on ya got this!"

"He's right come one Ace!" This was good and the pidgeotto is almost down.

The evolved bird shot its head down in some sort of headbutt hurting itself and Ace. The pidgeotto is struggling. That's not good. That makes it unpredictable.

"Ace fly up if you can." Ace shot back and flapped its wings, but nothing happened. Its wings can't hold its weight anymore. I grit my teeth. This isn't good. Ace is staggered and the pidgeotto is struggling. Ace and the pidgeotto are both grounded and unable to fly. This will come down to speed against might and that pidgeotto hits hard. Its injured though. That critical to its wing and breast are weakening having an bleeding effect on it. It's tackle is at half strength without wings same with a quick attack. His gust is weak with his weakened condition. The pidgeotto suddenly charged ahead like a torros. That may be the key.

"Ace head to the tree." Ace made a call to show he understood my order. He trusts my directions and follows them without question. He dodged an attack from the pidgetto in time and took to the tree. "Gust." Ace rose its wings and flapped desperately to make anything akin to a strong gust happen, but it was extremely weak. The pidgeotto forced itself forward despite this gain ground. It pushed closer and closer. "Jump up now!" Ace flapped his wings downward and shot up. He can't fly but he can still push his body up. The larger bird suddenly shot underneath Ace and rammed head first into the tree at full struggling power.

"Tackle down and finish this!" With only a meter or two between them this won't do much damage but on an unprotected back this will hurt a lot. Ace shot down and rammed into the back of the larger bird slamming it back into the trees. The pidgeotto's eyes lost color and it fell to the ground. Ace landed next to the sill pidgeotto and I stood still and waited. Ace weakly climbed up and turned his head to his downed opponeted. Ace pushed out his wings and made a loud and victorious "pllp" and I grinned. It was over.

"Yes!" I ran up to Ace as he struggled to stay standing.

"He did it," Misty stood shocked at my lower level Ace won against its evolved form. That's what I'm talking about. Faith and we did it.

"Ace you did it. You did…" A light surrounded his body suddenly and I stepped. This was new and the first I've seen this. Not an evolution, but to see a pidgey evolve though. I know that certain evolutions come in time and others with experience but Ace is special. He's never evolved in the time I've known him going on three years. He's gotten bigger than the normal pidgey by twice the size, but never evolved; not until now it seems. We've been through so much and fought against the odds many times, but couldn't find the trigger. His fight against that pidgeotto was what he needed to evolve. I stepped back as he grew larger. Larger than the other pidgeotto by half a size. Its wing span was larger than ever. The light faded and Ace finally completed his evolution. Still golden and mystically enchanting in appearance. Though the top of his head is a combination of white and reds.

"Wow," Misty awed. Wow is right because I don't think he'll fit much on my shoulder anymore.

"PTooo!" The newly evolved pidgeotto called to the sky. While I'm proud of his evolution that doesn't mean he's not injured. I walked up to Ace and pat him over the head. He came up to my chest now. "Settle down Ace you're still hurt. Misty," I called back to the girl.

"Uh yeah."

"Can you grab the potion spray from my bag?"

"Yeah I can." Misty walked over to my bag and grabbed the stuff while I examined Ace. His evolution closed his wounds that bled but the bruises are still a factor. I placed my hand on his wing and extended it out. It looked okay. I repeated for the next wing and it looked just as good.

"Here you go," Misty said as she laid the stuff down and dropped down next to me.

"Man, here I thought I saw everything but a pidgey doing that?" Meowth seemed to be in awe and he's right to be. "You good Pid…" Ace shot a glare at the meowth and he winced. "Uh, I mean Ace."

"Ptoo," Ace affirmed and I smiled.

"No your not buddy. You're hurt," I leaned down and picked up the potion Misty sat down on the ground next to me. The wonders of science in one spray bottle. This will clean and heal wounds quick and fast once used. I leaned back and let the spray go. A small cloud covered Ace and seemed to be working. Until it was all gone I sprayed Ace down despite his protest. It's for his own good anyway. I tossed the bottle away behind me and reexamined Ace. His bruises receded, and his cuts closed completely. "You're good but you need to rest some." Ace nodded and walked away from me back to tree and sat down but not before giving Misty a look as well. One she noticed quickly and she looked down.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Ace, you're awesome," she admitted, and I smiled. Ace nodded both accepting the apology as well as her compliment. I think pride was tacked on to his evolution as well because he's never acted like that before.

Now for that pidgeotto. I'm pretty sure the bird is dead or dying if not. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. I could cook it and give it to meowth maybe.

"Ahhh!" I turned around and reached for my knife. I scanned the area when I heard the scream and my eyes stopped on Misty. She pointed at something and I followed her finger to the body of the pidgeotto. I didn't see anything out of place so maybe something is wrong I'm just not seeing it. I walked up to the body and stopped when I saw something move. A worm of sorts. Oh no, it's a weedle. It pokéd pidgeotto with its stinger and killed it for sure. It turned its attention towards me and I didn't move. I've had a bad run in with these things many times over. I've been stung by one and almost died from it. My body might have developed a bit of an immunity but that doesn't mean it won't effect me negatively. I guess it wishes to eat this thing, and I don't want to stop it meal. Best I just slowly move back and…

"Ash what's over there?" Misty asked, and I said nothing. One sudden move and this pokémon will spring at me with its tail and hit me head on with it. I need to move slowly and calmly away. Once it figures out I'm not a tree it will spring and take me down with its poison sting. I'm not for that right now. "Ash." Misty sounded worried right now from my silence and awkward stance I'm taking with my around wide out and slightly slouched over. I can't blame her for being worried about this. I'd be worried too if this was her in this predicament. I can imagine what might be going through her mind right now to see me like this and unmoving isn't good.

I slowly reached down to my belt and pulled my knife out. The flash from the sun hit the bug in the eyes. "Crap!" I shot back and hit the ground with my back. The weedle shot pass me once I hit the ground and I gasped from the impact and close call. Its point almost hit my chin, but I evaded, thank mew for that. I rolled away as fast as I could to my face then shot behind a tree and heard a loud clunk. I noticed it hit the tree with its stinger when I looked back at it. "AH!" I heard then ran around and brought my knife down on top of the weedle, but it wasn't there. I looked around and saw it inching towards Misty.

I don't think I'd reach it in time and pikachu wouldn't be able to. I looked to the side and saw my newest addition. "Meowth scratch!" I commanded as I barreled towards the larva. Meowth jumped and ran away. I knew I couldn't count on him yet. I rose my knife up by the blade and threw it. The blade flew. "Duck Misty!" She dropped down just as the weedle shot out to sting her. Clunk! I breathed out and fell to my hands and knees. "Man," I gasped and panted slowly. My body was awake now.

"Ptoo?" Ace looked up with a tired stare at the situation that just unfolded and I think deduced what happened. His eyes shot at the meowth quickly.

"Pika pi," pikachu asked from my shoulder. I fell back to my butt and then my side as an answer to how alright I am. I watched as Misty fell to her rear as well and crawled back from the weedle. The same one with a knife sticking out of its head. "That was close," I groaned. Too close. If I had been a second slower Misty would probably be dead or dying right now. That stupid meowth! I'm gonna train the crap out of him until every cowardly bone in his body is broken and remade.

"Ptoo!" Ace shot over to meowth and plucked it up by his neck.

"Hey come let me go!"

"Meowth!" The cat froze at my roar I'm not happy right now and this pokémon is going to see what happens when I'm not happy. I stomped over to him as Ace held him up.

"Hey hey wait this isn't my fault!"

I grabbed the cat by the back to the neck stopping his stupid prattle. I carried him past a trembling Misty to the weedle. "Misty has been nothing but nice to you and you can't even defend her in her time of need! No wonder team rocket cast you out you damned cat." I smashed the cat into the weedle. "This almost killed Misty because you ran away and cowered. How dare you claim that you did nothing wrong when you ran away!" I smashed him into the dead weedle again ignoring his cries.

"Ash!" I shot my attention to the voice. Misty reeled back and fell to her rear. She looked afraid almost of me maybe.

I sighed and rubbed my head. The red in my eyes faded away as I tossed the cat away and reached for his pokéball. "Just, return." The meowth disappeared into the pokéball and I placed it in my pocket. I took a long breath.

"Ptoo ptoo."

"I know," I growled at Ace. "You're were right but that doesn't changed the fact it happened." I leaned down and yanked my knife out of the weedle. "You can eat that if you want Ace." I pulled out the pokéball for caterpie and let it fall. I have four pokémon and started my journey only two days ago. Just a few days in and already I have a problem child. That child being in the form of a meowth. I don't regret capturing him, but damn it he's making me curse and its making me very unhappy.

I let caterpie out of his ball and kneeled down in front of him. When the caterpie appeared I leaned over and pat its head. "You hungry buddy." It didn't make a noise or anything. I didn't really expect it to because no all pokémon have a call. I pointed to the dead pidgeotto. "You can eat that." Caterpie looked at me then the carcass then crawled towards the carcass.

"Y-you're gonna let that caterpie eat that pidgeotto?" Misty stuttered.

"Yep. Pokémon gotta eat too but that's not what's important right now. Misty," I walked up to her and looked her over closely. I didn't see anything on her chest or her stomach. I brushed my hand over her navel. "Stop shivering," I muttered to her. She started to shiver when I began to check her stomach. Why she wears clothing that doesn't cover her skin and exposes so much flesh makes no sense to me. "I don't see any marks. I don't think it hit you. Did it hit you?"

"Ah, no. I don't think so."

"Misty," I got into her face now to look into her eyes. "That thing's poison point can kill pokémon and people alike. I need to know if it hit you," I educated her quickly. "Did it get or did I get it in time?" Misty flushed and looked away.

"I-I'm fine." I took her cheek in hand and turned her eyes towards mine. I can't be sure unless I look into her eyes. With my aura there is only so much I can see on the outside but the eyes are the doors to the soul. I can see the truth within them so I sighed in relief.

"Good." I stepped back and rubbed my head. I really don't feel good anymore. I sat down next to my pack.

"Pika." I opened my eyes and saw Pikachu in front of me. I pat his head and smiled.

"Its fine buddy. I'm just tired." With the adrenaline wearing off I can feel my fatigue beginning to him me. With the hunting, the battle, that close encounter, and dealing with meowth I'm just about spent for the next half house. Pikachu examined me quietly before he climbed into my lap and laid down. And thing today started really nice. It's not even two yet. I have seven hours left until the day is gone. I took a couple more breaths. I felt something rest next to me. I touched feathers when I reached for it and smiled. "Hey Ace."

"Ptoo?"

"I'll be fine in a moment once this feeling goes away." That fight or flight chemical in your body released during times of extreme stress upon the body is a pain once you're off it. We learn about it in Ranger academy but since I didn't finish I didn't learn the rest about the body. I need a moment to get my bearing.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes Misty," I grunted.

"Can you forgive Meowth Ash? I mean he was scared and…"

"That's no excuse Misty. Meowth is a pokémon and has a natural resistance to poison. It's especially true for normal types like meowth. People like you and I on the other hand could die in an hour without the antidote. Something we don't have Misty. I'd say my irritation is rightly placed." I climbed up to my feet. "Return Ace." I placed Ace back into his ball, I placed Pikachu on my shoulder, and I picked up my pack.

"Let's go. Caterpie is finished." I pulled out and checked my pokédex. I expanded the pokéball and held it up. The worm crawled out of the body much fatter than before. I made it return and pocketed my ball.

"Hey Ash."

"Sup Misty," I said in a very Gary Oak fashion. I wonder how the guy is doing with his car and fan girls. It's weird for a guy only a year or two older than myself to have fan girls that are three years older than him. I don't get why he would need those girls with him in the first place. I know I have Misty with me, but she knows how to cook, sew my bag and clothes, and other things that most girls I've seen do. She's been in the wilderness for a while now. She knows herbs and berries better than I do on top of this. I have yet to see her pokémon but as a water pokémon trainer it should be an interesting assortment.

"Did you do ranger apprentice training?" She asked suddenly. Ranger apprentice training is self-explanatory. Basically when you're at the age of ten you're qualified to enlist into the training camp. From what I seen its mostly book learning and minor combat training. I'll admit that I've been to the training camp, but I never completed it. I'm stuck in Hiatus for the moment. I can go back to that academy and renew my status and complete my training, but I'd rather go the trainer route for now instead of becoming a ranger. I don't like their methods and rules against pokémon and people. I was taught by Lucario that when you're in danger or threatened you do what you have to in order to preserve your life. I don't plan on dying any time soon if I can help it. I can't just jump into danger just because I'm told to without a real reason to do it. I'm not insane like Rangers. Back to the question though.

"I took the beginner level trainee course as well as the intermediate but never really graduated into the role of apprentice."

"You never… finished the training?" I shook my head. I learned most of my knife techniques in the academy same with some of my survival techniques. Three months of my time went to that place and another two after that for the intermediate course. "Why didn't you finish?"

"I don't wish to talk about it." I crushed this topic right off the bat. Even I have stuff I don't wish to talk about. "You were born and raised in the city right?" I asked back.

"Yeah at Cerulean City," she answered.

"Why did you leave? My mom tells me that city folk don't normally come out to the country."

"Well I did?" Misty huffed with her arms crossed.

"So why did you leave? I'm sure you have better to do than go fishing and follow me around. You're a trainer of water pokémon so why bother following me and not get on with your journey? You left the city for a reason right?"

"I told you that I want my bike back," she said again like a song on repeat.

"So you left the city just so you could meet someone that would ruin your back and then follow them around until they pay you back. What are you a cartoon character or NPC?"

"Of course not," she yelled at me while angrily swiping her hand across her body. "I had to get away from my sis…" Misty caught herself before she could finish. That sounded like she was about to say 'sister' or something. Misty has a sister that she wanted to get away from so she went to an extreme to get away from her. Well its none of my business.

"Then I hope you make up with your sister then Misty once we get to Cerulean City."

"What!" Misty shot in front of me and spread out her arms to stop me. "N-no we should go there last if we do anything."

"It's the next city after Pewter according to my map so that's not going to happen. If you don't wish to enter your home town then wait at the pokémon center for me. Once I'm done conquering the gym I'll pick you up then we can leave." I walked around Misty.

"But Ash."

"I don't think there's anything that bad to make you this hesitant Misty. If anyone tries to hurt you I got your back."

"Ah…haa. Thanks Ash."

"We're traveling together so its only right I keep you safe right. My master told me that's the role of the man. To keep the girl safe." Misty flushed so I think I said something right.

"S-shut up Ash. Trying to sound cool!" She turned around from me I think giving me the cold shoulder.

Or maybe not. Girls are hard to understand.

* * *

A/N: And so begins the trek through the forest. Man this took a moment to release and its still a bit short for my tastes. Next chapter will be coming faster than this one did.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Grounding a Rocket**

* * *

"Stop right there twerp!" Before I knew it Team Rocket was back. Got to say this was a good way to start out the day. Misty and I've been traveling this forest going on two days now and it's been getting progressively dull as it went. Misty has still confused me with some of her random outbursts at times, but I've done my best to learn from her antics the best I could. Every consensus I'm led to is that girls are very stupid and not really worth much. Girls like mama are much better. They're nice and very smart. They don't fly off the handle at much as Misty would. Apparently she's going through something that goes beyond my understanding. I don't get it, but I guess it's just one of those things I'll figure out in time like the old man said. At least I have my friends to talk to like Ace and Pikachu. Even though I can't understand Pikachu that well I get by from his projected aura. It's gotten easier to navigate the forest around beedrill nests (that's one place I wouldn't chance even on my best day) and Ursaring caves with Ace evolved now. He can fly farther and for longer. With my aura I've been capable of seeing anything of interest he can see once we connect with one another. Lucario trained me on this technique called Melding: To the see what other being you're close did. I saw the path and know that Pewter City is less than a day away. Now that I think of it I could really use a car like Gary. Still Ace is the best scout a trainer could have by his side.

Today being as blissfully boring and same with quiet since the weedle incident. It's been really nice, but I really did need something to help excite the day. Like god itself was listening to me, Jesse and James came in suddenly to save the day. They even grabbed my Pikachu right from under me. I mean, I didn't even see them coming. Not the hot air balloon, the giant mechanical hands, or even heard the sound of the basket swaying in the wind or through the trees. Speaking of which that hot air balloon could really come in handy to help us get out of this forest faster. By the Mew they were so sneaky… Alright enough of that.

I waved at Jessie with a smile. "Hiya pretty lady," I called right back into character.

"Hiya cutie!" Jessie waved back at me with a smile on her lips, but caught herself before my sweet talk could work effectively. "Don't try and sweet talk me brat!" She yelled at me.

"But Jessie you're so beautiful! You could be a model if you wanted to and trump all the rest." I fed some fuel to her vanity. By the slight smirk and look of pride I saw within her eyes it worked well enough.

"I... well you are right about that." She placed a hand on her chest and smiled from pride. "I am very beautiful that few can match."

I grinned when my Sweet Talk landed a super effective hit on Jessie. This lady is really full of herself. My mama is much prettier than this lady. I find the fact that mom is older than this lady making her vanity all the more worthless if you ask me. Though I'm curious what a hug from her would be like. I really like hugs for some reasons from pretty ladies. I think it's because I've been hugged by more pretty ladies than anyone else in my life. Mom, Yancy's mom, Gary's mom, this one Poke Ranger with a long grey pony tail, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny. I just noticed realized that it's mostly the pretty girls that are really nice to me. The not so pretty like most of the lady people at home and Misty are really strange around me or mean. Maybe that's a sign.

"Jessie don't fall for this." James rose his voice to snap Jessie out of her stupor of grandeur. He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest as if saying that no matter what I say I can't win him over. I've seen his kind on television before. His kind like more like girls than boy. His hair is slick with a bright sheen to it. I can smell the designer perfume or cologne he wears same with the gel he'd apply to his hair to keep it flat and shiny. He's just begging a Farrow to swoop down and pick him up by the head with how shiny it is. He's hand appear to be very delicate, or rather he's delicate with them. His nails don't have a speck of dirt in them and oval in shape as if cut masterfully by one of those people that do girl's nails. His uniform is fresh and smells okay. Wearing white brings out his highlights and eyes. That means that he finds his appearance as important and flamboyant to him as it is to Jesse

I cleared my throat next and waved at James next. "James how are you?" I greeted him brightly.

"Oh, I'm alright." He responded evenly though with a bit of his glare softening.

"You must have done your hair yesterday because it looks so even and clean. It looks good," I complimented.

"Oh, really!" He placed a hand through his hair with a bright smile. "Well thank you so much darling boy I appreciate that. Not many can see my hair in such a late even though I put so much work into making it this good."

And they say that television spoils a youthful mind. I'd say it's helping me deal with tropes like this if you asked me. It's making this just too easy. "So," I trailed off while I approached a bit. "Can I have my Pokémon back please?" I cupped my fingers and used the technique I've see used in my cartoons by kids my age. I just had to force my eyes wide open until they water, pucker up my lips, and look as pathetic as humanly possible.

"Ah, of course you can sweetie," Jessie answered and reached for the controls of the arms and box. "Here, let me just..."

"No," James recovered his senses. He swiped his hands across Jesse's stopping her from releasing my Pokémon. Man I was so close to. Maybe next time I'll focus more compliments on James to see if I can keep my control on him longer so Jessie can act next time. Though this was a good exercise on getting my way outside of fighting and arguing. I don't verbal lashings. It's easier to take physical ones because then I can fight back and punch something. I've seen Old man Oak use his words to get his way many times over people. The right words, facial features, and atmosphere he could coerce his way out of the darkest of situations. I've seen it happen more than once and even on television. If I can do this as well I can only imagine the edge I'd have against the many obstacles I'll meet on my journey to find my dad. First I have to follow in his footsteps like I'm doing now. Leave, travel, explore, conquer, and become stronger. Talking is important of a skill to learn to reach this goal.

"Listen twerp, we are capturing your Pikachu," James announced with his finger pointed at me.

"Th-that's right," Jessie reflected the same stance as James. "We will take your Pokémon kid here and now."

I stared at the two of them for a moment. They just grabbed my Pikachu without any insulating material on their bodies. I dare say this was very foolish of them but for the life of me I couldn't help but want to play along. "Hey, come on." I leaned forward with my face of sadness back on. I noticed their eyes twitch and an aura of conflict surround them. "If you let my Pikachu go I'll feed you," I offered them both. I can tell that they're hungrier than a beached wailord is desperate for water.

"Yeah right twerp we aren't…"

RAWWWWLLL!

We all heard that loud stomach churning growl. Misty giggled a bit behind. She's been silent for the most part but now she's giggling. She looks better with a smile on her lips. Not as annoying and city girly. Jessie's cheeks reddened and she rubbed her stomach after the roar subsided. I can't hate these guys. I hate thieves, but I can't hate these two. "Okay, how about another deal. We battle again and this time without Pikachu since he's captured."

"A deal. Why would we deal with you?" James sneered at me.

"Because you grabbed my Pikachu," I pointed at the same Pokémon resting under James's arm. I had to shake my head at him to stop him from killing those two right when we was snatched. I really wanted to see how this would play out.

"Yeah, and?" James asked. "

You grabbed the electric mouse Pokémon without rubber gloves and flammable clothing," I pointed out dryly. Just to get my point across Pikachu's cheeks sparked forcing James to release him. A small back smudge appeared on his white top where Pikachu was almost to the point of coming to fire. I heard the Team Rocket had a very different set of clothing made of insulated material to stand up to the basic attacks of most Pokémon they'd attempt to capture. I heard it was black not white as well. I'm thinking they decided to forsake the black uniform meant to sustain under the pressure of Pokémon resistance and fashion's sake over practicality. I wouldn't put it past them since they're that sort of people. They've a firm level of self-entitlement associated with their temperament as well. Their Pokémon reflected this. They assumed that just because they're just that they can overcome simple trainers like myself. I've the sneaking suspicion they come from a life of money and riches that decided to become little rebels. Not so much like me that doesn't care much for what anyone does or thinks of me, but at least I know where I stand.

I'm so relieved Team Rocket got here to make my day interesting. I'm more comfortable being alone with my Pokémon alone in the wild like this, but seeing that Misty is with me that peace is all but nonexistent. If I'm going to suffer humans like this I might as well suffer some that I can mess with a little and learn some interesting things about.

I leaned down just as Pikachu ran up to me then jumped up to my shoulder. "As you can see," I sighed before climbing up to my feet. Jessie and James looked at each other with the most astonished expressions I've ever seen on human faces before. It was comical. So much so that Misty giggled a bit more behind me.

"Ash do you like messing with these guys," she asked me through her giggling. I shrugged at her question. She was there the third time I saw them and how I played with them a bit without really taking them too seriously. She's seeing it on the other side of battle this time around. "That's sort of mean," she giggled a bit more at me.

"They steal for a living," I pointed out. While I might have stolen a couple things here or there in my life I don't do it as a method of adding to my overall gross income, whatever that means. I know mom would mention it as well as the money she'd make from making quilts and blankets on her free time. I don't know what though. Mom doesn't need to work at all but does. Now that I think of it she's always moving around from some reason or another. If she's sitting down, even when watching her soap opera things, she's doing something like knitting, doing leather work, or taking apart this set of cool looking gear she has handing up in her closet. I think I asked her once why she's always moving in some way or another. She responded with an "it's safer to always be on the move so develop the habit to keep yourself safe and aware sweetie." She told me that right before pinching my cheek tightly bringing a smile to my lips then kissing my forehead. Always keep moving to keep safe. Lucario said the same thing, but he said if you keep moving it makes it more difficult for your enemy to land a solid blow. So keep moving else you'll get hit. Simple enough.

"You did the same when you stole my bike though," she reminded earning a nice roll of my eyes from that. She's never letting that go it seems. Do girls always dwell on the past like this? It happened, I can't change it, and even if I could I wouldn't. I like being alive after all. Her bringing it up every other four hours was tolerable for the first two days but on the fourth this is getting dry.

"Yes," I responded just as dryly. "Yes I did," I decided not to argue. I don't like arguing and from what I've see on television and read once or twice it doesn't work. Well, I've seen Prof. Oak get a leg up once or twice. I miss Yancy. She's so cool, lively, and awesome. She's the only girl my age that's cool to me without being annoying.

Team rocket suddenly reached for their pokéballs, but I rose my hands up before the battle could start. "Wait," I called and they stopped right before they released their balls. "The deal," I reminded them of my offer yet again. I could shot them into submission with Pikachu, using Ace to scratch them to pieces making moving extremely difficult, have my caterpie tie them up with string shot, easily cover them with bird blood I took from the pidgeotto, and then leave them for the spearow to pick clean; I could also tell Pikachu to electrocute them until their hearts stopped, but I really don't wish to do that. Honestly I've read many books with this sort in it alongside television shows mama looked at. They're loyal more to the cause than the boss. They blindly follow for they believe they've no other choice. I could use a bunch of simpletons like this and Jessie really is pretty. Much prettier than most of the ladies in Pallet Town. I just wish she'd cut her hair. It extends out her head and doesn't even touch her back. That's just weird. If an Ursaring gets their claws through that she's done.

"What do you recommend?" Jessie asked for the two of them.

"We battle and like I said before I won't use my 'captured' Pikachu." I dropped my hands same with the two fingers I used on each. "I'll use other Pokémon instead. If I win then you have to give me the trainer's value and send it to my poked and be my servants for a week. If you win of course my Pokémon are yours and I'll give both of you a Trainer's value instead. Sounds fair if you ask me," I finished with my head tilted a bit to the side. "Right?"

They glared at me then turned around I guess to speak to each other. "Ash," Misty called as she walked up behind me. "What are you doing? These guys are Team Rocket," she said frantically.

"They're basically harmless right now so don't worry. I'm on top of this," I reassured her so not to suffer her bickering right now.

Misty frowned but nodded regardless and stepped back. "Do you need help?" She offered, but I shook my head.

"I got this like I said."

"Okay." Misty stepped back away from me right on time. Team Rocket whirled around to face me. "Fine Twerp…"

"Ash." I said. "My name is Ash. Can you at least call me my name?"

"Nope." They both said which I can understand. Once you start naming something you start getting attached to that something.

"Well then," I pulled my pokèball off my belt and pressed the button. Team Rocket did the same.

"Go Ekans," Jessie called.

"Koffing, go." James yelled on top of the.

I rose meowth's pokèball at first. I'm a bit surprised they haven't mentioned him at all since finding me. I placed it away for the next one. I tossed my pokèball and out came my Pokémon. A caterpie; the same I've captured not too long ago.

"What?" "Is that it?" The two of them laughed. "Take care of that bug." The two Team Rocket Pokémon loomed over my caterpie who cowered under their shadow.

"Ace," I called but to no response. I pushed out my aura sight and find him... Nothing. He's too far out scouting around and probably mating for all I know. I sighed at the predicament I've placed myself in. I've one Pokémon against two. That's not good. "Don't falter caterpie! Stay determined," I cheered with a closed fist to project my own. This was extremely out of character ever for me, but I have to cheer on my Pokémon to make them grow well. Caterpie heard me and stood, crawled strong.

"Know what twerp, you can have the first move," James laughed at my Caterpie.

"Bad mistake," I muttered with a shake of my head. "String shot." Caterpie leaned back and shot a strong concentrate of slimy and silky webbing at the two Pokémon. The amount of string it shot at the two was stifling. It even surprised me. It got so ridiculous that the two of them turned into cocoons and pasted together in a little after a minute.

"WHAT!" Jessie gapped.

"How did that happen!?" James whined.

Even my jaw was dropped for a moment, but I shook off my shock and pointed at the bundle of Pokémon. "Now tackle them into the trees." Caterpie crawled and rammed into the two of them until they hit a tree. "Keep it going." Like ping pong they shot from one tree to Caterpie who tackled them back up into the trees and watched them ram into branch after branch.

"Ekans do something!"

"Koffing get out!"

This continued for another two minutes before the wrapping ball with a lump stopped moving. Leaves and branches stuck out of it like mom's pincushion. I've heard of crushing defeats but that was funny and ironic.

"This isn't over!" James barreled at me flowing with a red aggressive aura.

"Ash, watch out!" Misty yelled.

Pikachu arced his cheeks in preparation to shock him.

"I got this." James reached out to grab me. I side stepped to the left. He's taller than I am. I reach up to his stomach at most but I've fought the bigger guys in my town more than enough to know how to take down the tall one. Cut down the tree. I dropped down and kicked him right in the knee. That knee of his seized and he fell straight down to the dirt in a grunt. At he leaned I grabbed his shoulders from behind him and vaulted over his right shoulder until I was in front of him. He looked up to me and I smirked down at him. I was above him now with him on his knees. I shot up and kneed him in the chin forcing it up. I grasp the very loose fabric of his top with my left hand to keep him steady then shot down with my elbow out taking the left side of his chin forcing his face to the right. By this point his vison is swimming. His pain threshold is really weak if this has him this lanky. I released his shoulder and his fell forward with his eyes wide just barely awake. I can tell just from the trembling. I grabbed his shoulder once more then walked up behind him bringing him back up from his slouched over position. I wrapped my arm around his neck in a tight choke hold and waited as he weakly struggled against my sleeper hold. After about ten seconds he stopped moving.

I felt the aura telling me to move which I did with my foot out. Jessie shot past me and into the ground next. I don't see myself ever hitting a girl unless I have to. With this in mind I still walked up to her with my knife drawn. As she came up she stopped once the edge of my knife met her throat. Her eyes widened and her body froze in place. I don't like sore losers so I decided to give her a warning. "I don't like to be attacked that much. It makes me... react," I put as simple as possible. I don't like to react in this way but it's what I know best. "So please do give me the reason to. We're trainers not animals. Okay?" I tested for a solid yes. I'd like to come to an accord if that's possible. Jessie nodded her head silently so I smiled and pulled my knife away from her neck. "Sorry about that pretty lady. I hope I didn't hurt you," I looked over her neck knowing full well I didn't harm her physically.

"I'm better off than James," she muttered. "Who are you kid?"

"I'm Ash?" I responded in the manner of it being a question. I'm pretty sure I told her this before. Then again it's like what I learned from Misty. Sometimes girls hear half of what I say. I don't want to get used to repeating myself for no reason. Leaving that behind, I noticed Caterpie crawling back to me. "Caterpie." I leaned over then picked him up. "Awesome job Caterpie. I told you, you could do it." Caterpie gave me that cute shiny eye thing that earned him a hug from me. I placed him in my other shoulder and waited for Jessie to climb up to her feet. I held my hand out to her and she sighed before taking it. I helped her back up and she crossed her hands over her chest. I think she was pouting for some reason. I'm actually shocked she recovered from having a knife to her throat just a second ago. Most girls from what I've read from the city or the entitled sort would reacted frantically from something like that.

"Oh my god Ash!"

Sort of like Misty just did right then and there. I suppose it's different for the older ones.

"You know, I was led to believe that Team Rocket agents are supposed to be notorious for their ingenuity and their criminal minds. You guys aren't that good at what you do," I spoke truthfully.

"Quiet twerp!" Jessie yelled as she shot back up to her feet with her fist up.

Note to self: girls don't like the truth being thrown at them it seems. Maybe I should ease it in next time to test this.

"Do you guys know how to fight?" I asked a bit confused. I've heard horror stories of Team Rocket agents taking down Officers with ease and committing robberies that are borderline insanity. One team of Agents sacked Poké Mart toward, hacked into its database, fought off all the guards and their Pokémon, and then escaped via parachute out of the city. Or rather until the Air Guard came in and cut the strings out from under them one of them pulled out a Pideot and they glided away with an electric type on top of their bird offering support. It was on the new for days and seeing the camera feeds that one time I snuck into Yancy's dad's shack was cool. He was a prior officer after all so still has all these gadgets and screens he manages. These two are nothing compared to those team rocket guys that escaped with 17 different Defender Pokémon and Officer Pokémon same with millions syphoned from Poke Mart. The theories behind their infiltration are one of my favorite to story to get into the mind of criminal masterminds like them. There two don't match that. "You guys really lack of strength. I guess that's the reason you're targeting a kid like me huh?" I mused a bit.

"Quiet you!" She demanded.

"I really don't think you're in any position to make demands of me Jessie." I narrowed my eyes down at the women even though she stood taller than me. "Just because I think you're really pretty and want a hug from you doesn't mean I can't hurt you." They don't even have any guns by the looks of it. I'm shocked they don't even have any knives to protect themselves from the Pokémon that roam the tall grass and trees. They're easy prey now that their Pokémon are indisposed and I have a mouse Pokémon that doesn't like her all that much. Jessie seemed to have read the situation and backed down for a moment. Then she smirked.

"What are you going to do kid? How old are you anyway? Ten?" Close but not close enough.

"Well if you weren't my servants for a week I'd leave Pikachu here to electrocute the both of you. While you're paralyzed I'll..." I trailed off for a moment in thought. What could I do to her anyway? I don't want to hurt her or anything like that. Mom and Prof. Oak have told me many times not to result to violent unless necessary. I don't listen most of the time, but still I don't feel comfortable harming girls physically. Though I could make a couple pointless threats to scare her. She's already cautious of me and a bit hesitant to challenge me. Her friend did and he's out cold on the ground right now. Might as well seal the deal a bit.

"Start cutting off chunks." I grinned at the woman as I pulled my knife out of its scabbard once more. "Then leave you for them." I pointed up and above you could see eyes of the bug types all staring down at us. Almost waiting for one of us to drop dead and make the corpse their next meal. Jessie paled and backed back down. I was serious as far as she knows. I don't differentiate between men or Pokémon when they present themselves as threats. I don't appreciate threats to my life all that well. Pikachu felt exactly what I was feeling and sparked his cheeks. I pulled my cap down a bit to shadow my eyes a bit but my grin never faded.

"W-what do you want?"

"Money for one. Like the Trainer's value you owe me." I felt no more playfulness now that we're in business. I was playing with them before, but then she had to treat me like a child. I'm a Pokémon trainer; technically an adult under many different standards. I accepted the role of a trainer, breeder, researcher, ecologist, and many more apprenticeship opportunities once I picked up my pokédex. I don't appreciate not being taken seriously and not being given my dues. Jessie nodded furiously and pulled out a purse from… somewhere. I watched and she pulled out a couple bills and handed them to me. I took them and placed them in my wallet. I reached down for James' pokèball and point it to his koffing. With a squeeze that ball activated and pulled his Pokémon back into its pokèball. "Jail broken," I mused. Normally pokèballs only work for their trainers but this one worked for me regardless. I believe with this pokèball you can capture the Pokémon that have already been captured if memory serves. There was a scare about it a couple years ago on the television. I placed the ball back into James' pocket and rose my hand up to Jessie.

"What?" She asked fearfully.

"Pokèball." She reached into her… Somewhere and pulled out her pokèball. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

I paused and shook my head. "Nothing." I'm better off not knowing. I repeated the same as I did to koffing to Ekans and handed her the ball. She took it from my hand quickly and placed it… somewhere. I think the same place as that purse.

"So what are you going to do Ash with your... servants," Misty frowned at me. She walked up to me after checking up on James.

"I'm not going to be a servant to no little brat," Jessie spat at me.

"Well, then I guess we have a situation." I placed my knife up and pointed to Jessie. "You're without Pokémon to protect yourself with and one downed companion. What do you plan to do in the forest with man eaters every corner of the way?"

"We'll figure it out." Her aggressive response didn't even answer my question.

"Okay, last I checked the nearest town is a day away," I lied smoothly seeing that it's half a day away. But making exaggerations like this can make the choices appear that much more drastic.

"W-we'll be fine." That stammer of hers sounded so confident at well.

I looked down to the ground then shrugged. "You're the adult not me so I'll take your word for it." I sheath my knife and stepped back from Team Rocket.

"Hey twerp." Jessie called out to me. "Do you know what happened to meowth?" I nodded my head at her question. "Where is he?"

"I captured him." Jessie stared at me. I'm guessing she's coming to terms with what I said. I gave her that moment to look around. I haven't seen Ace for most of the day today now that I'm thinking of it. I wonder what he's doing.

"You what!?"

There it is. "I captured him as the deal we made before entailed."

"What deal involved capturing meowth?" She roared. I put my hands up with my knife out of hand.

"I know your upset… but calm down," I warned her firmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down you brat!" I stepped back away from the woman. She smirked and took the ground I gave to her. I looked back and Misty paled so I slowly stepped further back to defend her against this threat.

"You will give meowth back twerp. Or else," she said evilly. I'd retort if I could, but I was too busy watching the four weedle from above slink down via silky threads. All of them landed behind her. I slunk down and took hold of James and pulled him up a bit. He began to stir when I pulled him into a small buddy drag. "What do you think you're doing? Release meowth!" She demanded loudly.

"Don't move," I warned once more and Jessie just smirked at me. I can't believe she hasn't heard them moving behind her yet. They're literally right behind her.

"You're in no position to demand anything from me brat now…"

"Weep…"

She froze with wide eyes.

"Do not move." I said again as I dragged James away.

"Uh," he groaned and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Do not talk, don't make any sudden movements, and don't panic." I whispered in his ear. Right now Jessie is soaking up all the attention from these weedle and I'd like to keep it that way.

James blinked and looked up once I pointed at Jessie. "Oh no," he said gravely. The poison of a weedle has effects that that hit different people in different ways. It also depends on the genders. The gender of the Pokémon as well as the victims. It hits females harder sometimes and I think they know this.

"Don't move Jessie," I said with my hands up. Around that time one weedle got close enough to touch her. I could see the shivers going up her spine.

"Don't move." Misty repeated drastically.

"D-do something," Jessie let out in a squeak.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I pat James on the back and stepped back. "You got this James."

"W-what?"

I walked to my tree and picked up my pack. "Don't move and they'll leave… Eventually." I stepped back leaving them in place. I got my money so I can cash in on the servant bit later if they survive.

"You can't leave us here," James almost cried. He's a step away from the panicking phase.

"Ash, we can't leave them," Misty took his side.

"Tauros crap," I scoffed. "They're Team Rocket anyway so they're good at getting out of sticky situations."

"Pika."

"Pikachu agrees with me see."

"How do you know that? Pikachu should we leave them?" Misty asked sweetly. Pikachu nodded his head. "Eh?"

"See. Pikachu and I aren't the "good guys" that jump into danger for others without reason. They tried to steal from me."

"And you beat them with ease. Please Ash. Please," Misty begged.

"Don't do that?" I averted my eyes.

"Please." Oh no, the sparkling eyes, quivering lip, and tilt of the head. Dang it. Momma would use this attack to get her way, and I always give. This isn't to clean dishes though. I've just tried it before to no avail. Now it's being used against me. I could fight it off, but only to a point.

"I don't like doing things for free," I struggled to get out. This attack is super effective against me. Especially when a girl does it right. Misty isn't much of a girl so it's not super effective like when mama uses it.

"I'll give you a hug," she offered.

'NOOOO!' Critical hit. The Ash was defeated.

"Ace!" I yelled to the sky and all the weedle looked directly at me. I smiled at Misty then turned towards the four Pokémon as they approached me. Pikachu charged his lightning attack.

"Ptooo!" At my call Ace appeared a couple seconds later.

I pointed at the weedle. "Gust!" At my order two weedle shot at me only for it to be shot back away by a strong wind from above. My golden friend hovered above the trees and slowly made his way down. "Move Jessie."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Jessie shot away from the weedle that was about to climb on top of her.

I pointed at the two that didn't fly away from me and ordered Pikachu next, "thunder shock."

"Pika!" Yellowish white lightning left pikachu's body and hit the two head on. One though evaded in time to avoid most of the shock. The attacks overall had some effect, but didn't stop the four. Pikachu stood in front of me same with Ace at the ready. The four weedle glared at us with glowing poison point in their head. Jessie shot behind me along with James. I have two adults cowering behind me, a kid. Something's not right about this.

One weedle moved fast and tackled Pikachu before he could react. He skid back and growled.

"Tackle!" Pikachu did the same and forced the worm back.

Ace bat away a weedle attempting a poison sting to the ground. "Peck." He dropped down and pecked hard into the bug type. It stopped moving.

I faced the remaining three. One used string shot and hit Ace but only his leg and thankfully not the wings. This weedle wasn't stupid. It stamped its mouth down keeping Ace from taking flight any further than three feet.

"Use gust." Ace flapped his large wings and picked up more air than before, blowing the three of them back again.

"Pikachu, tackle the one with the red spot." It was the strongest one. It took two gusts then a thunder shock, and still is fighting on. It charged Pikachu with its poison point up. "Pikachu shoot to the side!" Pikachu leapt out the way of the weedle then tackled it's side right on the spot. The weedle shot away but right itself with a determined gleam in its eyes. It's used string shot and hit Pikachu in the eyes.

"Pika!"

I grit my teeth at his scream of pain. "Ace grab Pikachu." Ace shot towards Pikachu just as the weedle charged to stab Pikachu with its stinger. Ace picked up Pikachu and burst up just as the weedle was about to hit them. I sighed in relief, because I don't have any antidotes sadly. I don't wish to rush to the nearest Pokémon center like a couple days back. I don't have a bike this time. "Ace, come back." Ace glided to me and dropped Pikachu in my arms Pikachu scratched as his eyes, but I stopped him. "I know it burns but just wait okay?" I turned back to Misty. "Can you take him Misty?"

"Yeah." She ran up to me and took Pikachu from my arms.

"Ptooo!" I looked back and saw Ace fall out the sky towards me. "Ace!" I caught him in my arms and fell down to my butt. I looked him over and saw a mark on his leg. It was turning purple.

"Poison?" I reached up to his head and found him burning hot. "String shot laced with poison? That can happen? Crap." I looked at the weedle as it crawled towards me. It's female and at the point that it's about to evolve. I dare say it's different compared to the rest as well sort of like Ace. It's the biggest so it makes sense that it's evolved a bit more than the rest.

"Wee." I looked down to my Caterpie. When did he… I shook my head and pointed at the weedle.

"Can you take it?" Caterpie gave me a determined nod and moved to guard me. I pulled myself to my feet and placed Ace to the side. I pulled a pokèball out my pocket and faced the weedle. "Okay, here we go." Down to one useful Pokémon we faced the weedle.

"String shot!" The weedle did the same and both attacks connected. It wrapped around Caterpie but it blinded the weedle.

"Tackle." Caterpie slid out the silk string and tackled weedle in the face forcing it back. The weedle struggled to stand. It suffered some good damage from Ace so it only makes sense it's on it's last leg. "One more time." Caterpie moved and tackled the weedle again but the weedle didn't back down and pushed back. Caterpie won the exchange and pushed weedle to the ground. I threw my pokèball and hit the weedle head on. The weedle turned into code and absorbed into the ball when it burst open. The ball shook once before it went still. I rose my hand and the pokèball shoot into it.

I sighed but didn't rest. "Ace!" I rushed to him and looked him over. The poison of the web isn't deadly, but it does cause paralysis judging from the case of trembles he has. Ace looks to be in pain, and I don't have any berries to help him. I haven't seen the sort I need on the way either. I pat his head and bowed my head. I reached for my pokèball and placed him inside it. He will have to rest until the poison goes through his system.

For now Pikachu needs the most attention. If that string shot is stringing with poison I can only imagine what it's doing to him. I walked up to him and removed my pack. I pulled out my canteen. "Pikachu I'm gonna pour water on you. It's going to burn but you'll have to bear with it."

"Pi." He nodded.

"Misty, turn him over to his stomach." She did as said while rubbing Pikachu's back.

"You caught that weedle," she asked, and I nodded.

"If it had stung us we would have died of sure. It's close to evolving and pretty strong. It overwhelmed my Pikachu and Ace. That's worth having as a fifth Pokémon." I held my bottle of water over Pikachu's head and poured it. Pikachu struggled but Misty and I kept him down. After a good ten seconds he settled down but laid down limp over Misty's leg. "I'm going to have to get my lighter and burn off the rest." I reached into my pack for a small lighter and held it under pikachu's eyes. I lit it up and the webbing instantly took aflame.

"Pi! Pika!" I held him down as he struggling grew anew, even more feral than before.

"Misty, do you have a Pokémon with water gun?"

"Uh?"

She looked at me in shock. I quickly grabbed her shoulder and shook her hard. "Misty! A Pokémon with water gun!"

"Uh, right." She fumbled for her pokéballs and pulled out one. "I have a staryu."

"Spray pikachu's eyes and don't stop the stream for as long as you Pokémon can hold it. I placed Pikachu against a tree with his closed eyes pointing upward. I have to work fast or he will be blind soon. I heard and click of a pokèball opening and releasing whatever it contained. A large star with a ruby red center appeared. "Staryu, water gun on Pikachu's eyes. Softly." The star suddenly spawned water and shot it into pikachu's eyes. Pikachu passed out a moment ago so this was painless. I held Pikachu's eyes open. I didn't care if I was getting soaked. I have to wash as much of this poison out as I can and fast.

Now that I'm thinking of it I should've had her use her Pokémon to defend us instead. Water type or not Staryu have a natural resistance to poison. Most of the waters they live in have poisonous Pokémon within it. I'm going to have to make that known to her now.

"Misty," I called to her. She looked up to me with worry. "Until we get to Pewter City I'm going to need you to defend us from Pokémon along the way. Okay?"

"O-Okay?"

I nodded at that. "Keep that up." I stood up and walked towards Jessie and James. They were on their butts but Jessie was holding herself for some reason. "You guys… I looked up towards their balloon. "I'm going to need that soon."

"What," James appeared to be ready to argue until I narrowed my eyes at him. I felt my vision faintly turn red. I'm in a bad mood now. This moment was supposed to be fun and entertaining not have me down two of my crucial Pokémon.

"Fine," Jessie relented.

"Jessie?" James was shocked at this.

"James this twerp isn't normal. You got smacked down by him," she reminded the man. I did do that after all.

"B-But…"

"No," she shook her head. "He have every reason to leave us like that but didn't. We owe him and I don't like owing anyone anything."

"Then we have an accord." I rose my hand to them. Jessie frowned but took my hand and shook it. James next. "Since you're my servants for the week I'm going to have to ask you a couple things about your organization I've been wondering."

"What? Why would we do that," James asked.

"Because I'm being nice," I retorted. I could very easily take it. I've watched enough and read from enough sources on how to make people talk. I'm may not have the experience, but I'm very eager to learn more.

"What do you want to know?" Jessie asked.

I blinked a bit then smiled. "The heist at Poke mart tower. I want to know about it while I nurse my Pokémon." That's a good place to start and this was a good start as well. Have them under my protection and have them knowingly follow my lead. Get them talking and dig for more information. The first steps are the easiest.

* * *

A/N: Oh man that was a ride. Anyway thanks for reading and please shot me a review or two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coincidence or Fate**

* * *

I made sure Pikachu was comfortable as I washed out his eyes, or rather staryu did. It's been a full hour since it started with my Pokémon all resting under the shade of a tree behind me as I listened to the tale of the great Minamoto and her team Sahashi, Roland, and Amber. It's been quite amazing to hear the tale of the great Poké Tower Heist in such a way. Apparently, it was one of Team Rocket's greatest cash grabs in their history during the time of this Boss Mama lady they brought up. While I don't care too much for the "bad guys" of the story I'll have to give respect and praise to something so amazing. I mean, I'm shocked that these two easily jumped into doing what I say so easily. I just simply asked for a story and they easily told it to me.

The story was really cool I didn't expect Team Green to use mostly Ratata for surveillance via the air ducts and a single ghastly with **dream eater** to selectively wipe the memories of certain guards or targets they had to silence during. I didn't know that there were two more teams on the job with the ones on the news escaping as decoy. It was a nice story and made me wonder on how I can use my Pokémon as well for later. If Team Rocket are anything its innovated when push comes to shove and the big catch is on the line.

Speaking of which.

I reached into my vest and pulled out my Pokédex. I logged my findings on the Pokémon I've captured same with seen during my trek through this forest. It wouldn't yield much because most of it is common knowledge but having two Team Rocket agents will.

I noticed that James was a bit anxious and projected his nervousness with ease. He didn't seem to like the forest much for some reason. I dare say he gives the impression of being more comfortable in a clearing away from the trees more than anything. It's more dangerous to be in the open though for anyone or anything. With the bird pokémon flying around overhead ready and willing to rip someone apart or worse those bugs I'd rather be concealed by the trees and foliage. The beedrill above seem to be more active for some reason or another. I'd like to think its because we happened to be in their territory, but I know that's wishful thinking. It's because of the alpha female weedle that I've captured that's more than likely supposed to be the next queen. Gosh dang it I knew that weedle was too strong and too different to be normal. Pikachu and Ace both attacked it and it took them down.

It's strong, large, and violent. It was protective of it's other weedle and the Beedrill above are hounding me. My luck has gotten so much worse as of late though the pay off of having a queen candidate though is too much to resist.

Jessie is strange. I can practically feel the weight on her shoulders. When I look into her eyes I see a bit of my mom in them. Not the vanity and ego, which both are masks to shield her heart from everything else, but more the pressure and exceptions. I look into her eyes and I want to see more. I was tempted to take her by the cheeks and use my Aura to do it but that's rude. Lucario told me not to dive into another's soul without permission. If I was psychic I'd just read their mind, but sadly I'm not capable of that. I noticed her eyes flying towards Pikachu and Ace in the shade every now and again.

"Hey twerp you need to us neo-pressent on your Pikachu if you have any in the first aid kit of yours." I looked up from Pikachu. I looked into her eyes with my aura and found confidence in her words. She knows what she's talking about and I don' t. What I've done is what I've learned from Ranger academy. It's basic first aid but nothing extravagant. Somehow Jessie knows more then maybe she can help.

"What do you know exactly," I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"That red eyes aren't normal," she said first with a nervous tone.

I blinked a bit and her aura faded away from my sight. "Sorry. I'm not used to not using my aura sight." I reached for my hat to the side and put it on my head. It would normally shadow my eyes from view so nothing could see my eyes unless they were below me. I'm so used to using my Aura all the time to see through the unseen. I sighed a bit and rubbed my head. I really wish Yancy was here right now. I want to see her velvety red-brown hair and her smile. I want to hear her soft words again. She's the nicest girl I've ever known. I'm thinking she's not too far behind me now that I think of it. I saw her aura on my way out same with Rick and Gany or was if Gerick. I forget sometimes. Well Yancy is behind me somewhere so I could wait for her arrival.

"Aura?" James questioned me.

"Don't worry about it," I shot my attention towards him and he winced a bit. Once he backed off I turned back to Jessie. "What do you know about nursing pokémon? You're trained," I stated. I could see it in her eyes. The way she scanned Pikachu and even Ace. I could see it in the manner she checked over James for injuries once he started limping from my Brick Break kick to his leg and sleeper hold. He's lucky I didn't put the aura into my attacks else I might have fractured something. Lucario taught me better than to use lethal attacks against the undeserving. Same with Prof. Oak. He wouldn't like it if I hurt someone for little reason than ignorance.

"Yeah you can say that," she said vaguely.

"If you can help Pikachu or Ace get better care," I announced as I stood up to my feet. I grabbed my first aid kit I bought from the last town and placed it before her. "Help them if you know how," I told her.

"And what's in it for me?" Jessie got smug with me suddenly. I narrowed my eyes fiercely as my patience waned. I have a ton of it but not enough to fathom what I'm hearing right now. Jessie though just smiled at me. "Listen twerp we might be your little servants right now but think about who here the adult is and who's the kid. Kids," she corrected with a giggle once she gave Misty a look over.

"Better than a hag," Misty muttered under her breath. I could understand her clearly which is why a smile softly cursed my lips, but thankfully not Jessie. I know how females get when you insult their most prized possessions: their age, figure, face, status, and relationships both past and present. When I saw mom's shows any man that said anything about those five things to the female's face they get slapped if they're male or their hair pulled when they're female. It's interesting and from what I've seen on television Jessie is one to two types of women. Both are egotistical but only one has a life of plenty and the other a life of struggle. The difference between the two branching paths is than one has high enough diligence obtain their dream. I'm going to assume that Jessie doesn't have that diligence. She's trained but still Team Rocket as a field agent. She's low in rank and going after small fish like me and beginner level pokémon centers. She's not going anywhere without someone to help her to that top… someone with ambition and forethought.

I mused at that thought for a moment. I've read tons of crime thrillers to have some good ideas of where someone with nothing to lose but everything to gain can go with the right direction. I tipped my hat a bit to shadow my eyes a bit more before gaining another smile. Well, more like a smirk.

"I know well enough who's the adult here and who are the kids," I agreed with her point. "But remember who's the better trainer and the better fighter." I reached for my knife to show them. "And who has a knife strong enough to cut through and Urasing skull," which I do know from experience. A camping trip with Lucario that went south really quick. I think he was looking for it now that I think of it. Aura Mastery and all that. While I can't project Aura like Lucario can I do have metal to show instead. The sun gleamed off my knife and flashed her in the eye.

"I… I see you're point," she grumbled with a sigh. "I'll help you're pokémon twerp."

"My name is Ash," I said before slamming my knife back in its black and red striped scabbard. "I'd appreciate it if you used my name instead Jessie. What do you think James?"

"Ah," was the most intelligent response he could make with the combined looks from Jessie, Misty, and I. "Well Jessie he…" Jessie narrowed her eyes at the man and he winced.

"Don't worry," I said sportingly with a hand on his shoulder. "Tell us what you think." He hesitated a bit to answer. Even I could feel the eyes from Jessie on him. I felt my aura flow through my hand to give him just a bit more courage. The man shouldn't be like this in the relationship whether romantic or platonic. That's what the books say about healthy relationships. Why does he let her have so much power? Is this normal for him between females? One way to find out. "Misty can you help me out?" I glanced her way next.

"Sure," she nodded. She climbed up to her feet and smiled at James. "I'd prefer it if you called me by my name you know? It's only right if we do the same… James," she paused a bit I think to remember his name.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

James disappointed me but lived up to my expectations though. Females have more control over him even Misty got him to give her a yes where I couldn't. Misty gave James a smile and bright thank you. She was putting on the girlish charm I've seen before when girls wanted something from the boys of my town and the small town over.

"No problem twer… I mean…"

"Misty," she introduced herself with her hand out.

"James stop making nice with them!" Jessie shot up to her feet and stomped down angrily.

"How about you get off it back instead," Misty came to his defense on her feet as well.

Jessie narrowed her eyes at Misty. "Sit down little girl before you get hurt," she sneered Misty.

"Hurt," Misty scoffed. "You just got destroyed and saved by someone little, big girl!" I think that was an insult but I'm not sure. Still Misty's childish response was effective in stimulating her to explode with negative emotions.

I winced when I noticed that I'm between the two of them with lightning flashing between both females. I saw this with my aura and gulped a bit. This is a very bad place to be right now. Slowly inching away out of the danger zone, I sat next to James as the kyogre and groudon before use looked ready to quake the very ground beneath our feet. Well as long as I'm here they can't get hands on. I'll make sure of that.

"Big girl huh? Stay on you level. It shouldn't be that hard for you," Miss Kyogre tried to drown Misty with a killer surf. She had her hand down illustrating how short Misty is.

"You mean being competent trainer that has a future? Sure, I'll stay on his level above you," Madam Groudon used a flame blast to erase that big wave with ease. Got in right in the status.

"Get your dimpled face out of here with that," Kyogre scoffed. "You don't know what I've done or been or about the world. In the street been young girls like you would be eaten alive," Kyogre used a vicious slam along with he facts against Groudon.

Misty doesn't know what Jessie means but I do. I've seen the shows and been to Ranger Academy. I had to learn how to respond to human on human acts but mostly theft. I read the adult studies on what happens after that is… sickening. Jessie has survived the underbelly of the world I'm sure meaning she probably witnessed what the worst of man has to offer.

"I don't use my past as an excuse to be mean to my partner though," Groudan just used a massive fire punch ending Kyogre back into the water. Her tone even was deep and harsh.

"How I treat James is perfectly fine so how about you stay out of it. You got your monster friend to worry about instead," Kyogre used surf to wash both of us guys back.

"Ladies, please! There's no need to…"

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled at him and James backed off.

"James is right," I said before standing up to my feet. "We have pokemon to nurse and…"

"Not right now Ash," Misty shot at me with her gaze on Jessie.

"That's right twerp," Jessie backed up Misty to force me to step back.

"How about I do get between you both," I stepped between them with my fist closed.

"Twerp, I…"

I was in front of Jessie with the speed of an Extreme Speed in front of her with my hand on her stomach. I kept my head down. "How about you help the pokémon that saved your life before I rocket it. No pun intended," I stressed hard with my hand trembling. I just need to step once and focus my aura through my stomach to my palm the knock her off her feet onto the ground. It'll hurt a lot. Lucario showed me how to manifest aura but I can't physically as of yet but using it for physical enhancement though can push a wobbuffet into a coma. That's not easy to do.

"Well, sure I guess," Kyogre backed off a bit from me after my sea splitting Thunder toasted her. I kicked my medkit towards her and pointed at it. Jessie picked it up slowly. Her walk to Ace first was heavy and solemn.

"Ha, that's what I…" I shot to Misty before she could finish.

"Misty, don't be so smug. You're better than that and you need to be ready. Raising your voice like that with Jessie attracts things. Things like that above us," I pointed upwards. Misty's eyes flew up and saw a couple Beedrill staring us down upon us. Misty winced moments from screaming like a girl… again. I reached up to her shoulder. "Calm down. Beedrill are drawn to colors of disgust and fear and right now you're experiencing both. Stay calm, make no sudden movements, and they'll leave. Now sit down at the tree next to Ace."

"Y-yeah okay," she stammered with a squeaky voice. With that she walked to the tree rigidly.

I looked up to the Beedrill above and waited. In time they lost interest and flew away.

"You're good at this. How long have you been a trainer," James asked vividly?

"Six days, 14 hours, and 12 minutes since I left my home in Pallet Town."

"You've been counting?" He asked.

Stupid question. Of course, I'm going to count how long I've been on my journey, left my training with Lucario, escaped the questions from the town, and more importantly been away from mama. Though I'm not telling him that. I need to start getting camp started with the sun moments from setting now. Night is coming fast.

"Come on James, let's go." I pulled my knife out from my scabbard.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"We need food and to start camp. I'm going to hunt and could use your help." I said even though I don't really need his help that much. If anything, I could use a decoy. "It's what men do right. Support the girls," I gestured to them.

James smirked a bit. "Jessie darling never asks for my help."

"Shouldn't have to if what I've seen means anything. So lets go." I grabbed James by the collar and hoisted him up on his limping form. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

It was night time. I lost the entire day nursing my Pokémon with my limited supplies, dealing with James who can't hunt his way out of a paper bad fished out of the bottom of the ocean, and the girls throwing looks every which way.

Old man you told me exposing myself to them would help, but you forgot to mention how exhausting it is. A woman that can't control her emotions because of pride mixed with a girl that can't do the same because of her age makes this tricky. Poison is a tricky business as well. Jessie truly knows what she's doing. She even knew what she needed to make antidote for both of my pokemon from the herbs and berries she sent me out to find. At first I had no idea what she was talking about until she showed me. Nectacine happens to be a medical term for Dragon's Shoestring. Helis root is another name for ginger. Luckily, I have some in my spice case. Took a moment to translate but I got everything she needed. She knows her stuff and I'd like to learn a bit from her now that I have the chance.

"I don't like the dark," Misty muttered as she held herself for comfort.

I like the dark myself. It spells safety if you ask me so we sat in the darkness for I didn't light a fire near us. I made one at least twenty meters away from us. Team Rocket complained about this, but I told them if they wanted to rest by the fire I wouldn't stop them. Then I kicked them both in the legs to stop them from doing just that. Not hard just enough to hurt. The fire, the weedle I left thirty meters south of us, same with the cooking bird are bait and working well. Most of the Beedrill are hovering around their weedle. The fire is drawing in the bug pokémon same with the food luring in the small bird types. The larger ones are hovering around that and picking them off. A pokémon with a full stomach is a pokémon not interested in us.

Team Rocket sat against the same tree as me, in the cold but safe. Well, I'm not cold because I'm too busy warming up Pikachu and Ace the odd fashion way by via sharing body heat. Ace didn't suffer much poison and his fever has gone down an hour or so ago but he's still asleep. Jessie really worked well on these two. We washed out Pikachu's eyes of an hour until I was sure all the poison was gone and then some. Jessie used her own tonics to dull his pain same with save his eyes, which I'm thankful for. So far Pikachu had woken up three times but went right back to sleep after some back rubbing from me, Jessie's orders. I'm sort of relieved I didn't follow my first instinct to leave Team Rocket. If not for me right now they'd huddling around the fire turning into a beacon for every Pokémon in this area that I know eat humans. Misty still owes me that hug now that I think of it. But do I really want a hug from her. I'd rather get a hug from Jessie. At least she's pretty with a nice smile when it's not corrupted by sinister emotion.

Whatever though.

I'm done for today and told Misty if we are attacked again it's up to her to defend us. This was a defeat though. Pikachu and Ace are down leaving me weedle and caterpie. I played around with my Pokémon and this is what happened to them. I should've done more. I could've done more.

"Hey Ash." I looked up and spotted a dark silhouette above me.

"What?" I came off as snappy, but I wasn't in a good mood right now.

Misty got on her knees next to me and got in close. "What are you doing?" I asked her. I was a little busy right now. Too busy to comfort her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held my head to her chest. I felt my heart skip a beat for a moment, but that went away quickly. This surprised me that's for sure.

"I'm sorry Ash. I'm so sorry."

"Okay? I'm fine Misty so don't…"

"Ash. I know you're hurting and tired. Can you relax for a second. I owe you a hug anyway."

I didn't know what to think let alone say right now. This really came out of nowhere. What did she and Jessie talk about whilst I've been working to get everything set up? Whatever it was its made her moody like usual. Despite this my body responded to the truth behind those words. My body felt heavy, and I leaned into her embrace. Previously Misty was a slight distance away from me under another tree, but I guess she wanted to join me instead.

She sat down next to me, shifted Ace bit so he was in her lap as well, and pet Pikachu on his head. She persisted with having her arm around me and placing my head on her shoulder.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" I asked again.

"Whenever I was upset my sister would sit with me like this. I always felt calm afterwards," she confessed suddenly.

It's an interesting confession and is making me feel tired. I strangely feel as if I should just let go. That doesn't feel right though. My body is feeling strange, and I don't like strange. I sighed. "Don't do that," I rejected this feeling and what she was doing with a soft push away. I refused to see her expression. I didn't need to, to feel the hurt radiating off of her. She's offended that I rejected her in such a way and sad. It might me much more than that, but currently that's not my priority. Her feelings don't help these two get better. If anything it would steer my focus away from what's important. With this in mind I remained in my position.

"Hey Ash." Misty called me. Her tone lost a lot of it's energy from before.

"Yes," I exhaled.

"Why did you become a Pokémon trainer?" I shifted a little away from her at that question. "Sorry!" she said quickly. "Forget I asked."

"It's not like you asked anything immoral or invasive so don't worry." I tried to calm down those negative emotions from her body.

"Oh," she let her head drop a bit. "I'm still sorry for pestering you. You've been through…"

"Answer to your question," I quickly interrupted her from finishing that statement. "To earn my father's name and live up to his legacy." This confession of my own came out quietly. I don't like talking like this much but if it helps her stop feeling like this around me I'll make it happen.

"Your father's legacy?" She questioned.

"In Pallet town there are families that descend from great families. Families of either paladins, healers, commanders, and strategists. Blue, yellow, red, and green. All of these families are color coded and for my family on my dad's side our eyes turn when we are pushed, or so the legend goes."

"Your eyes turned red before," Misty noted. "You're a descendant of one of these four I guess? The red?"

"Yes, but my blood is mixed between that of two families. My mother is a part of a family, but from a different region. She's more a forgotten child than anything, I assume. But that's based on what I could understand at the time. My dad though is the last in line of Red. I take more after him and wish to continue the legacy, but I have to earn the name. Not like the others." I spat out.

"Others?"

"I'm not the only child of one of these families. Earning the Title of your family, being your color, is a show that you're destined for great things. You will accomplish what makes you great in the eyes of your peers, but that doesn't matter to me what they think. After my dad's time the title was given. The other three "earned' their colors, though I say this loosely. Their name was given to them because of the exploits of their father or mother."

I leaned back against the tree with a sigh. My eyes flowed upward to the stars above and the life around me became bright. "Yancy is very strong. The strongest girl that rivals me. She's the Blue after all."

"You like her?"

"Yeah. She was the only one that was nice to me. Rick isn't bad if a bit soft. Most blondes are I guess." Misty giggled a bit at that. "There's green with a ego the size of Poke Tower. Sometimes I wonder about him," I shook my head this time.

"But you're strong too Ash. You're unreal to do what you've done."

"Thank," I shrugged my shoulders. "I want to me like my dad and he struggled through life with nothing. He built everything himself same with my mom. Unlike the others my dad is only know as a war hero who never truly returned. I never took his title like that others. If I did I would've been harshly rejected on top of ridiculed by everyone in Pallet Town about it already."

"That what you?" Misty asked a bit confused.

"Ridiculed?" I tested and she just looked at me. "It means I was dismissed and everyone one unfair towards me. They'd ask me so many questions. Why didn't you live up to the expectations of your family like the rest? Why is your father missing? Did you know you bring shame to the name? You'll never live up to the Title of Red. I got sick of it!" I growled angrily.

I took a couple breathes and calm myself down. I'm getting out of hand right now, but I have so much I want to say. "I have the blood of a powerful commander in my body. I've abilities they others couldn't even dream of acquiring because of their sheltered and pampered lifestyle. I've survived, not lived, but survived everything thrown my way. I was sick of it all Sick of the whispers. Sick of the looks. It was to the point that I…" I couldn't finish. I let my head fall and felt my body tremble as the memories came back. The water, the talons, and the claws.

"You ran away didn't you?" Misty said while inching a bit closer. This time I didn't inch away as response. I didn't have the energy. "You felt that you had nowhere to go and no place that was safe. You ran away because it was the only thing that made sense at the time."

I nodded my head slowly. "I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. I went into the forest and thought I wouldn't come back out again… that is until I met my master."

"Your master?"

"He saw something in me and helped me. He taught me how to fight. He taught me how to see without my eyes. Trained me to be ever aware of my surroundings. He taught me how to understand Pokémon. He taught me that sometimes in this world "it's kill or be killed'. He treated me like an equal and never looked at me with distain. He taught me how to survive and see the true humility within Pokémon."

"Was your master a Pokémon?"

I smiled a bit. "Yeah. One that spoke to me with his mind through the power of the Aura. A Pokémon native to a region far from this one for some reason drawn to my town. I'm alive now because of him. I live to make something of myself and prove that I'm the son of Red. This is for me and nobody else." Independence and reliance on yourself and who you call family. No one else matters. Ones that banter about the past will corrupt your future if you listen. It's me and my Pokémon against the world out to bury us like they tried to bury my father.

I will not let that happen to me.

I will fight until I can no longer continue.

I will beat the storm.

"Hey Misty."

"Hm," she rested her head on top of my own a moment later. I was tempted to push her away because this still made me feel weird.

"I…"

"Yeah?" She looked up towards me. She gave me a strange look I've never seen from her before. I couldn't place it, but I lost my desire to push her away again.

"Nothing," I relented. I'm not willing to fight this right now. Maybe later. Though I am curious of her familiarity of the signs of a runaway. "You're a runaway too right?"

Misty went silent. I suppose she doesn't want to answer me.

"Yeah."

There we go. I cleared my throat a bit before continuing on. "Why did you leave home?"

Misty went silent a little engrossed in her own thoughts. "I'm the youngest of four sisters. For generations my family specialized in water Pokémon training and shows. We have like a giant aquarium with many Pokémon in it that belong to our family. My dad left to work sometime after my mom died… giving birth to me."

"Ah," I looked down at this.

"For a long time my sisters, who are not that much older than me than five years for the oldest, blamed me for the death of our mother and our dad abandoning us."

I blinked at this but remained silent.

"They called me a dirty mother killer once and most of the time never cooked for me. They blamed me for when we lost so much of our money and our house. They blamed me when they had to work from dusk till dawn in stupid shows to keep food in the table, if just barely. They blamed me even if my sister born before me spilled coffee on her dress. My middle sister seems to be sort of nice to me but not by much. She was distant and kept her words to herself the best she could, but I could see how she looked at me." Misty snort a bit as her emotions ran a bit rampant.

"It hurt as well. Being told this for years. Hearing them tell me I'd be better off gone. Hearing their screams, the arguing, and the bugs… everywhere." Misty snort. Her breathing picked up harshly with every word.

I felt something warm and wet touch my cheek. I didn't need to see to know that these happened to be tears.

"They called me ugly and wished they'd never saw me."

I grit my teeth as this and held her closer to me. "Well I'm content that I met you Misty. You've made life interesting."

"Ash?"

I pat her over the head like my mom did for me when I was upset. "And your sisters are stupid to blame you for something out of your control. Even more so by calling you ugly. Misty," I looked into her eyes and smiled. "I think you very cute." Misty snort and sobbed and bit. She wiped her cheeks and nodded. Even in the dark I could see she had a small smile in her lips. Misty is the first girl that has ever opened up to me like this. She basically placed her heart in my lap like those women in mom's shows. She's first that treated me like a person and held me accountable now that I think of it. Yancy is strong but our families are what tied us all together. Misty's aura is brightest I've seen since my mom. She's suffered but stayed strong and unwavering unlike many of the ones in Pallet Town. To hear this leaves a bad taste in my mouth that's for sure.

"Thanks Ash."

"No problem." I let my hand fall back down to Pikachu's back. "But, if this is why you don't wish to go home I can understand why not, but I think you should face your family though."

"I can't Ash."

"You can… because I'll be right there with you and if they say or do anything I don't like I'll beat them up," I simplified. I was told not to hit girls but girls in my opinion aren't like that. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it."

"Thank you… Ash." I nodded and rested against the tree.

We're both not so different. Lucario always told me that there's a fine line between coincidence and fate. She pulled me out of that river and I was meant to take her bike. She was meant to meet me again, and I think our past could lead us to a future where we both get what we want. What we deserve. I've read stories about people like this. It ends one of two ways. Good end or bad end. Fear leads us to a bad end.

I reached for the pokèball on my side with that in mind. The one with weedle inside it and let it go. The spotted weedle appeared in front of me.

"Ash? What are you doing?" Misty sounded ready to run right now.

I placed a gentle hand on weedle's back and rubbed down along the hairs. "I don't blame a Pokémon for following its instincts." I pat weedle near its stinger. "And besides I need her to watch Team Rocket with a nice treat as reward later," I nodded at the weedle.

The weedle understood.

"By the way, you need a name don't you? You have one you'd like to be known by?"

"Skee."

"Fey?" Well, if that's what she wants. I pulled out my pokédex and entered the name when Fey's stats came up. Strong little gal matching her size and pretty old as well, nearing a year. It's weird it hasn't evolved yet. The standard if six to eight weeks. It's got a dote that's unlike any other so maybe it's a mutation. A recessive gene it got that most of its kind don't. No wonder it's to be queen. Most weedle evolve by now and to be queen in half a year, if they survive that long. It's poison is much more potent than normal as well. Even it's string shot has poison saturated in the silky material. It's not like any weedle I've ever met and will evolve in a way unfounded before.

I rose Meowth's ball but frowned. I set it down and instead released my Caterpie next and let it stand guard in front of me while Fey watched the two rockets with us. I rated my head back and closed my eyes.

"Hey tw…"

"Ash," I said to Jessie before she could finish. I got enough energy to stand up and stab her right now while I'm at my most vulnerable. I don't care either way.

"Ash," she corrected herself. "Tell your girl friend to suck it up," Jessie muttered dryly. "It doesn't get easier from here. Trust me," she promised in a unhappy tone. "Same with you kid. At least you have a mom and people that supported you. That's better than what I had."

"Of that I have no doubt with your attitude," I said back at her. While she's right in more ways than one I don't appreciate it right now. Maybe tomorrow morning but not right now.

"You're not wrong brat," Jessie said roughly. Insults are a defense mechanism her type use to shield her heart. "But we all deal with it cause we have no choice," Jessie finished before going silent.

"True statement," I said my piece after.

What is with us all? Are all of our stories one tragedy after the next? She's talking from experience. One I could probably relate to. She's implying much. Too much. I'm going to have to hear her story as well… maybe later though.

Definitely later.

* * *

A/N: My goodness what did I just write? Please tell me your thoughts on this.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Weedle Plan**

* * *

Such a strange food on those two things. They call them legs much like others. Food has always been the same since she was born. Doesn't matter what it looks like, what it sounds like, or what it's made out of. Food is food and she was born to eat, grown, and bolster from every meal. Born into a position and marked as special and why not? She was the biggest, the strongest, the most special, and the only one that could make the smallest of silk burn any food when it hit them. It worked on the small food dubbed Pikachu and the flying food dubbed Ace. She hit them both after they challenged her. She let the others go first for the most part and then she attacked through the folds.

The both of them went down before her.

The Pikachu food that threw foul words took it in the eyes. The bird food got hit in the leg. Both of her food morsels couldn't stand up to her once she used her poison string. Before she could finish the food off one of the smaller foods on two legs then commanded them pulled them back. She was so close as well and yet again cheated out of her food. Cheated out of finishing her fight. The smaller human food cheated her of her larger human food first. She attacked only to suffer her first real loss against a smaller cousin. The first two, Ace food and Pikachu food, strange names for food that fought well. It was the first time she was pushed and on the fence on her odds. Even though we outnumbered them they had so many advantages. She had them on the ropes and then she lost. It a good loss against that human food. One named Ash. Ash with the darkest eyes she's ever seen.

Today was the day that she'd evolve and soon take control of Hive. The food we all collected was in preparation for it all. She would grow to take hold of her destiny and foster a new colony. That was her role, what they wanted for her, and what they chose her to do.

But what about what she wanted.

'I want to fight," she would tell to herself and always did. She'd fight again and again against things bigger than her. When the predator food would challenge her she'd fight back and win. She wasn't always alone but the major part of the damage and the finishing blow belonged to her. She didn't see the life as an egg layer as bearable. She wanted to simply grow bigger and be a soldier like the others. To go out, fly anywhere, and take down the largest of food to eat. That is the life of a soldier. The life she preferred. This was impossible though. She was the one with the spot. She was the one to replace Hive mother. The one to shepherd the next home. She thought this fate was impossible to avoid until recently.

Her, the next queen to be, fell before the human and it's slaves, though they didn't have the likeness of slaves like the others. The other food from other human food are empty and dull on the inside. They taste strange as well compared to food of their likeness elsewhere. The two before her didn't have that feeling of emptiness. They were willing and eager to fight as well. It only made her all the more eager to combat them with her peons. They acted as they wished and followed directions from the human food. She became fascinated a bit by this human food and before she knew it her world changed.

She lost and so was taken. She was afraid of what the human food would do to her. She was unsure if it would let her go or have her become eaten by the Ace food. She's not supposed to be food herself. She's supposed to be unstoppable no matter what. Then this happened and she waited. The human food released her from the ball then pat her gently. She was unsure of what to feel or think from this. Ash food wasn't afraid and very dangerous. It was tired but willing to turn her into food if she did anything. This Ash thing was frightening. Even more so then Hive Mother.

The Ash was nice and gentle despite what she did. That was strange. In the hive such would get you erased and thrown away. Such makes you weak but the Ash is strong. The Ash asked for her name, but she never had a name to give. She was only the next Hive mother. She never had anything ask for a way to single herself. There is no "Me" "I" "You" in the hive. There are no names or ways to be different outside of your role. You are soldier, knight, vanguard, liquidator, Hive Mind, Caretaker, gatherer, scout, or Hive Mother. She is scout. She should be liquidator to know how to take care of the hive but staying in Hive is boring and not fun. She wanted adventure and to fight like a soldier. Hive mother and Hive Mind wouldn't allow it so she became scout instead. To search, hide, and run but nothing else. Of course she still fought. Her attacks are perfect for it.

Then the Ash captured her and asked for a name. A way to make herself different. To break the Hive Mind's and Hive Mother's will. To break away from the hive itself. The Ash seemed to be a fighter. The Ash had food that are fighters. The Ash was kind and understanding. Maybe she could be free. Maybe she could see this through. Maybe, just maybe, she can became someone other than a part of "we" and finally become an "I" unlike the Hive.

She answered and he repeated it and it felt… good. Strange but good to be called this "Fey" as he said in translation to human. The Ash can understood her. The Ash didn't judge her for messing up or what she did to Ace food and Pikachu food. He asked for her to watch the other human food called Team Rocket. She didn't understand what this Team Rocket was but watching over The Ash and food is easy. It had the cousin with her as well. Once the food and the Ash was asleep she and the cousin talked about the Ash.

The Ash is strong like she thought and kind to its hive kind. It allows much freedom as long as we follow the rules and orders it give. It's nothing new to being under Hive Mother and the rules of Hive Mind, but less restrictive. She could work with that. It was then she noticed the other human food away from the Ash moving around. She didn't like this and took care of this quickly with cousin. Then the bird food and other food came to pick around the Ash. We took care of that as well and ate well. It was a very different night.

Could she… I truly be free… no not yet. Not until there's no way to become Hive Mother. She's tied to the hive unless something happened to the hive…

That gave her an idea.

* * *

I woke up when I felt something crawling on my lap. Admittedly, I'm a light sleeper that can wake up from the softest of noises I'm unfamiliar with. I can wake up at the softest of touches foreign in nature or aggressive in intent. Mom is a master of stealth for she could sneak up on me with ease. She can erase her presence into obscurity and mask her footsteps to the point they became noiseless. She does this so naturally that it astounds even to this day. I wake up when I've rested enough which can mean two hours of sleep or ten. It all depends.

I was jolted awake from something unfamiliar hours ago. I've felt something encasing me but found it harmless so nodded off again. This time though I felt something on top of me and heavy. I'm in a comfortable state of toasty right now and would prefer not to become active right now. Still, I forcefully pried my eyes open only to be met with blurry early morning blurriness.

So early in the morning.

I blinked a couple times to clear this blurriness swiftly from my sight. I scanned the area quickly to nothing out of the ordinary. Once I gaged that the coast was clear I yawned as my body began to wake up as well. I looked down to what was wiggling in my lap and saw a worm of sorts on my lap. Looking down at it I noticed that it is a Pokémon. It happened to be a weedle at that. Normally I'd probably move to stab this thing five or so times before I could get poisoned but quickly noticed a red dote on its back. I noticed secondly that I was wrapped in a quilt of silk for some reason. Has to be Fey's doing because it stings to the touch. I can feel the poison burning into my body, but it's not as bad as a point blank sting to the chest. The sting isn't bad by any means, barely noticeable if that, but still the small secretions of poison entering my body left me wary.

Why did she do this?

Now that I have a good look it's coloration as a little more golden brown than the normal yellow. An easy mistake in the light of the afternoon sun verses the morning one. I pulled my eyes towards the source of warmth that I currently have my left arm wrapped around. I spotted a bit of auburn orangey hair that has to belong to Misty. Currently she's using my shoulder as her pillow. It can't be that comfortable for her but she looks pretty content right now.

"Sqee." Fey noticed that I was awake and looked up to me on top of the silky threads she must've wrapped us in. The near elastic material stretched when I pushed it back with my right arm. I drew my knife and stabbed it at where my stomach resided and cut open the webs enough to allow my arm to escape at the least. I was covered from my knees up to my shoulders. I pondered at first why until I looked up at the sound of a shuffle. I glanced upward to a couple Pokémon overhead. More spearow it seems but leaving us alone. I did read once that certain pokémon like this use silky poisonous threads like this to ward off potential predators. Bird Pokémon especially since they're more susceptible towards the poison. I don't remember reading about weedle that have this though. They normally stay in or near the Hive unless rejected.

I pat down Fey and rested my head back. "Thank you for shielding us Fey," I said gratefully for her action. I'm surprised that after the loss and capture she suffered she'd be this willing to shield me. I wondered why because my pokéballs are the cheapest ones without that indoctrination chip in it. Its called something else I'm sure but for the life of me I'm unable to care or recall what it's called. These balls Prof. Oak has given me ten me and the few I've purchased myself don't have this "modification" that "Program" pokémon to follow my lead instantly. It doesn't strip them of their will to force change so they accommodate better. Many trains use these balls but that connection between man and beast isn't true. I don't want that being why the pokémon with me follow on their own accord.

Still why does this one choose to follow me so willingly so soon. I'm not sure, but maybe I'll find out in time.

I looked around a bit more. I went to sleep with Ace and Pikachu with me only to find them both gone. Ace was starting to get yet better but still needs rest if memory serves. Though he's been hard headed for years now. I guess a sickness isn't about to change him. He must have gotten up sometime in the night and flew off. Maybe for food or maybe for a fight. I know we've had a tradition of fighting to test the body and mind after getting over a cold. It helps.

Pikachu is still resting but not with me like last night. He was in a tree in front of my of me sprawled out on a branch large enough for him that rest on. The high ground is the best place for a lone Pikachu to be there feel safe. Lightning strikes down towards the ground cooking anything it travels through before flowing into a ground. Pikachu's instincts are alive and well for him to do this that way if a threat came he can electrocute it more effectively. If he can see in the dark enough and gather enough energy to make it up a tree is must be okay. He looks okay.

I narrowed my eyes on the area around his eyes. The purple ring that was around his eyes is gone with little scars I can see from around. Jessie told me they had to be cut open seeing that we didn't have any syringes or NRA, whatever that is. So when I cut open the bumps and cysts as she called them around his eyes to apply cream I knew what would happen. He's healed well enough, but they've left a small crescent like mark under his left eye, a straight make that the right of his right eye and under that same eye as well. I felt unhappy with how this turned out. Pikachu has spent his evolution without a mark and because of me he has scars now.

I hope he's okay.

I rose my Pokédex towards Pikachu and scanned him for his current status. His health is in the green still which is good. His stats have shifted a bit though. His speed fell two points but rose same with his normal attack. Strange effect for poison if you ask me. His defense rose one point. Maybe his resilience grew coupled with his pain thresholds. I lite his eyes on fire after all, but I'm sure some of that poison entered his brain easy. Poison of a weedle before it evolves is the most potent and meant to slow the motor skills of its prey. It's not the fastest of Pokémon so needs to slow you down. With the right chemicals and medicine mixed together meshed together with what the Pokémon body releases for pain I can't imagine what happened to him during.

Well, I know once we get to the next town a Pokémon Center will set him straight… I hope.

I closed my eyes and focused now that I'm forced to be still. I reached out first imagining the wind as it brushed through the trees. I imagined the leaves swaying and dancing with the breeze. I imagined the crisp and cool spring dew as it blanketed the grass and shrubs. I imagined the sun and its powerful rays washing away the cold and lighting up the horizon. I imagined the many Pokémon on the ground as they stirred awake and the ones above soaring high in the sky. I imagined the land surrounding me coming alive in ways I'm truly lucky to experience. Aura sight is focused and keen on a small area when the physical body is active, but when you're still and unmoving you become aware of Life: anything and everything that moves, eats, breathes, grows, and one day fades away. You see the world move around you in ways most never imagined.

The Aura doesn't know what shape is for it takes too many.

The Aura doesn't know what life or death is for it never truly fades.

The Aura doesn't know race for it flows through all without prejudice.

The Aura cannot be controlled only guided for mortal flesh cannot hope to subjugate it fully.

The Aura encompasses all and is all.

Lucario's words make somewhat little sense to me, but when we'd meditate he'd instruct me to repeat this mantra to gain wisdom from it. I sort of get it but not as much as he'd like. I do know I'm aware of everything around me. All within shades of blue and many shapes and sizes. Some are brighter than the other but each has the Aura flowing through. When I move I can't see the area like this only actual alive things like people and pocket monsters. Outside that everything else is an outline. I did this before and was afraid of what I saw. I'm still a bit hesitant to allow myself to do this but never go too deep. I feel if I do I'll be swept away with the current for I'm a droplet in this large ocean. I don't like that feeling too much and stop before I feel like I'm losing form. Lucario has told me to become an Aura Master I need to lose my form but if something went wrong I could maybe die or lose myself or worse. I don't know what's worse than that, and I'd rather not know.

"Ptoo." I heard in my ear and lost my concentration. I saw outlines and a form above. I opened my eyes then looked up towards that bird call. I spotted Ace in moments as he flew by. He came down and stopped. He was looking down towards me while perched on his branch on the same tree I rested against. He looked up and gestured forward in front of me. I followed down and spotted two string shot cocoons could be around human sized each. I leaned over and noticed a couple beedrill hovering around them with string attached to them as they flew away with it through the forest.

I watched as the cocoons were dragged away to the nest to be fed to the children with whatever was inside. I reached out and sighed in relief it wasn't Team Rocket that's for sure but someone else. That's a human form I see within. Some unlucky trainer maybe or something else. Either way I'm not crazy enough to risk my life going into a beedrill nest for people I don't know. They're just another statistic to add to the graph of Pokémon fatalities.

I let the out a breath I didn't realize I was holding until they were gone. I rubbed my head and rested my hand on Fey afterwards "Thanks Fey." The weedle covered us on this to shield us from those heat seeking beedrill as well I'm sure. For sure it worked well enough. They took two unfortunate people but such is the world we live in. I'm relieved I'm the only one to see this. One of the most important lessons in Ranger Academy is to choose you're missions wisely. Weigh the risk and probability of success and it's significantly low if I go it alone. If I'm seen a swarm of Beedrill will easily kill me with the Pokémon and gear I have now. If I had a fire type with flame thrower to handle the swarm maybe I could risk it but not now. Best I can do is call the Rangers.

I pushed against the webbing while biting back the pain that followed from the poison that secreted from the strands. I cut the rest away from me and then from Misty. Fey slid off my lap in moments to let me stand. Slowly, I pulled my restless body up with my knife back in its scabbard. I moved towards the clearing the beedrill pass through. I can't let this go without doing something.

I rose my Pokédex up and got the emergency signal ready I learned in class. After a couple moments I got a response in the form of LED scanner glowing in a pattern of code. I responded with a 343 emergency of yellow hazard level. Both of them are alive from what I saw but for how long I'm not sure. After ten or so minutes I was asked for coordinates. I carefully followed after the beedrill but stopped when I started to hear a collected symphony of buzzing wings. It's like a thousand drums sharply piercing your ear. With it comes the fear of your caught because you know just what these beasts are capable of.

I scaled a tree and in the distance maybe two miles away I saw it. The nest with beedrill swirling around it in the distance around a large tree. Larger than the rest. The webbing was getting a bit thick the deeper in you went and don't need that on my plate. I logged the approximate coordinates after a little cross referencing with my map then submitted the report. They got my trainer info from my Pokédex and I left it at that once done.

As I returned to camp I noticed a red rash on my arms and frowned. I've suffered the poison of three different Pokémon and developed a bit of a resistances but still it hurts a bit. It's like picking yourself up from a rocky, gravel road after falling hard with all those rocks digging into your skin. It hurts but it's tolerable because you know it won't kill you. I'm suffering from a reaction but this is better than being in a cocoon though. In the trainer's guide it states what to like body heat encasing sleeping bags but not why. That's why. Something might come and pick you up in time. I had Fey and caterpie watch us for a reason. Their instincts saved us the headache. Once I began to notice the weedle two days in I caught caterpie for a string shot covering. Fey's though acts as cover and a deterrent. I think that's a good time to use the word. Mom's shows have a lot of big words they use.

Once I got to the camp once more I started the fire with the surrounding area clear. My lighter has been a constant companion for me. The orange red flames illuminated the area and pushed back the darkness of the early morning. After that I got to work with the rest of the webbing.

"Ace," I looked up to the bird Pokémon. "Are you okay?"

"Ptooo!" He spread his arms out in a lively manner. I took that as a yes.

I cut most of the webbing away from Team Rocket in moments. While I didn't see much tactical use out of that uniform of theirs I could see it's practicality. It keeps their scent constant with an aroma almost like REPEL. It's covered their bodies well so none of the poison got past it and entered their skin. The material its made out of its strange like a mixture of cloth and plastic somehow. I'm wondered if Team Rocket would get me one to study for later.

I felt something bump into my foot and blinked at what I saw right below me. It's a metapod. Where this thing come from? It was just there next to me, staring up to me for some reason or another. I looked into its eyes and saw a familiar glow. I picked up the metapod and looked it over. "Caterpie?" I questioned and that shine grew. He evolved without me knowing? Now that I recall my time earlier I didn't notice him at all just Fey. I shrugged at this. It was his time and after fighting all those Pokémon between when I caught him and battled Team Rocket I guess it was his time. Now I just need…

"Skree skre," I suddenly heard and looked back. Fey was rolling into silky strands and suddenly began to glow. Fey is evolving as well? What happened last night that I didn't know about?

I looked around and took notice of a couple spots in the grass and might've had something there but what. Under closer inspection I noticed a small liquid in a small pool. I leaned over and placed my finger in it. It stung almost instantly. "Acid?" I muttered under my breath.

What were my pokémon throughout the night while I was out? Defeating and eating anything that got too close?

I shook my head and climbed back up. I looked back and saw Fey in its cocoon and that cocoon morph into that of a Kakuna. I reached for my pokéballs but stopped. In this stage it's best to wait them out until the moment they crack open out of their cocoon form and emerge in their final form. In their pokéball I read from Prof. Oak's book that their evolution can be studded. I don't want that so best I leave them both out. I can carry them both I'm sure despite their imposing size.

"Okay then." I placed metapod down and walked to my backpack. I placed it in front of me and walked to metapod and picked him back up. "Okay you two, I'm going to carry you both until you evolve." I loosened the straps on both sides of my hiking pack. One side for each cocoon I strapped them down to my pack. Fey was noticeably larger than Metapod. I think because Fey was much larger than caterpie. Once strapped down I applied some salve to my rash on my arms and neck. It was getting anything that's for sure.

I placed them both in my back along with my pack. I leaned down into a crouch to test the weight. It's not bad at all. I dropped the pack a moment later then pulled them out the straps. I placed them both to the side near the fire. "Get comfortable and evolve into forms you can be proud of." Both of them probably didn't understand me but grasped the intent behind my words.

I walked away towards Team Rocket to get them up. James was sprawled on the ground out cold. I rose my foot and poked him in the cheek. He shuffled on the ground at this. I leaned over with my hand back. I saw on television this was a good way to wake someone up. My friends all did the same to me Lucario included. Actually he'd kick me away or drop me in the river. I don't have a river so this will have to do. Ace would peck me awake and Yancy kicked me from my back to my stomach when she found me sleeping on the ground once. I kicked her off a chair for that as response and found it fun after a while.

With a quick whip like motion my hand swept across James' face. He groaned after and opened his eyes with jolt. I stepped out of the way for him as he sat up.

"Huh? What happened?" James looked around with his hand in his cheek.

I walked over to Jessie and did the same. She shot up to her feet with a yelp.

"Ow!" She reached up to her cheek in a crouched over position rubbing the spot furiously.

"Morning," I greeted the both of them now they're awake.

"What?" James said or questioned or something. I'm not sure which. "What time is it?" He asked with a tired yawn after.

"About 11 minutes from six," I answered.

"No wonder it's so dark out," he muttered before climbing up to his feet. He wiped down his uniform and stretched his arms and legs.

"Damn it twerp!" Jessie hissed at me. "It's too early to be up right now. And what did to do to wake me up? Slap me in the face or something?"

"No," I shook my head. "I simply gave you a wake up smack with my palm without my fingers," I explained evenly. It's only a slap when you use fingers to make that whipish sound from what I've seen.

"So you hit us awake!?" James exclaimed as of I've just committed a crime.

"Yes," I nodded to affirm this.

"Why would you hit me anyway? I'M A GIRL!" Jessie roared at me in rage.

"Uh," I stepped back a bit from her and her red aura. I don't see the big deal it was just a smack. It's not. Like I hit them hard or anything. It could barely count as a hit as far I've seen and experienced. "Well where I come from that's what we do, my friends and I."

"What friends hit each other awake," Jessie yelled at me.

"I wager Pokémon," James noted. "You do seem more like a wild child than anything. You eat like one as well."

Well that wasn't very nice thing to say. I'm not wild in any way. I don't act like a beast or a bastard as my mom called this one guy on TV after making two girls angry. Apparently like both liked him for some reason, but I didn't understand what was happening. I'm pretty tame compared to most that hand behind masks and hide their real selves. Though can fault James assumption. My mentor is a Pokémon after all.

"Don't do that again brat! I DON'T CARE what the instances is. You don't hit girls you little monster!" Jessie screeched at me.

"I see." I pondered on her point. "What is "hitting' in your opinion?" I questioned.

"Hitting anyone awake like this for starters Ash," James answered in place of Jessie. "Look, I can tell you're a bit confused and get being a bit socially inexperienced. I've been there," he confessed implying much right now. "But hitting people or smacking them awake isn't want normal people do," James paled for a moment as his eyes glossed over for a moment. He was remembering something uncomfortable and unpleasant from his past maybe. Has he been woken up like that before being why he didn't react in the same manner Jessie did? She does seem more delicate than him. "If you want to wake someone just shake them by the shoulder. Okay?"

I listened intently to this man and nodded. So smacking people awake isn't good which means the fun my friends and I had wasn't good as well. Or maybe that's just what friends do and it's bad to do to strangers. Regardless of this I responded with a calm, "Okay that's my mistake."

"See Jessie," James smirked back at his partner. "You just gotta be instructive and the kid listens." He giggled a bit at the crunched up face Jessie made a second later.

"I don't plan on telling that kid anything," she scoffed.

"This kid that happens to be right here," I reminded them before shrugging off James' hand from my shoulder. "Anyway I'm hungry and we need to take that balloon of yours out of here. Jessie, can you cook?" I asked a bit eager to have something different.

Jessie sneered at me before scoffing. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're a girl," I pointed out dryly. "All girls cook." Misty is decent at making leaf green stew with berries and every lady in Pallet Town cooked or learned to cook once they could start walking as girls. It was common for most of the guys out the house with most of the ladies at home doing house work or working around the town. Even mom has a small restaurant she plans on expanding in the coming years. She told me so. Grasty's sister Daisy is second to my mom in cooking. She was nice enough to hand me a map on my way out of Pallet Town as well once I past the Green House. I really like her and she's really nice as well.

I dropped the couple nice memories of her to turn my attention back to Jessie. "And with you being an older lady you should be able to cook very well. All pretty girls in my town can cook as well as they look," I said rather quickly. That red from before grew so I had to adjust quickly to flatter her on top of point out my norm.

"Well," Jessie paused for a moment as she soaked in my words. She gazed at me as if trying to figure me out.

"Uh, we shouldn't do that," James said swiftly.

"Huh, why not," I asked.

"Yes James why not?" Jessie asked as well.

"Jessie you can't cook," he came flat out and said it. "And we both know it," he added just as she was about to speak out against this. "How about this," he turned my way. "We get everything we need and I help you cook after," he offered to me instead. I'm a bit disappointed that Jessie doesn't know how to cook but relented to shrug in the end.

"Okay," I muttered loosely.

"Oh no, I'll show all!" Jessie jumped at this chance to prove us wrong. "James, take care of the balloon and I'll cook. I'll cook the best meal ever!"

"Really Jessie," James deadpanned.

"Of course really," she declared proudly. She suddenly took a stance with her feet spread out shoulder length apart. She rose her right hand and pointed at the two of us with a smirk on her lips. "I'll show you all what I, Jessie of Team Rocket, can do. Hahaha," she laughed with the back of her hand over her mouth, chin up a bit, and eyes closed. I rubbed my head a bit confused on what I'm witnessing right now but it makes me want to strangely raise my hand to my forehead. It makes no sense.

"Yeah, you do that." James sighed before making his way to the balloon.

"Man you guys are loud," came the tired toned words from Misty. She stretched her arms and legs before joining us as well. "Why am I so itchy," she groaned then looked to me for an explanation.

I shrugged I don't wish to explain it to her. I know that the subject of bugs causes her to freak out and panic so best keep what I know to myself to save myself the headache. "This should help," I handed her some of my salve that Jessie made for her rash to come.

"Oh, thanks." She took it and looked it over. "For the itching?"

"Yeah, it'll help. And if you don't mind can you help James with the balloon," I pointed back towards man as he fiddled with the basket. "I want to use it to fly out of the forest."

"That sounds great. Okay," she agreed quickly and nearly rushed to the hot air balloon. I wondered why until I heard, "Get away from all these bugs," she muttered that last part as she walked past me.

"Whatever," Jessie rolled her eyes. "Now kid, I need you to get some ingredients for me to cook."

"Sure," I nodded. "What do you need Jessie?"

Jessie rose her eyebrow for a moment then smiled. "Well," she crouched down in front of me until her face was only inches from mine. I blinked at how close she suddenly got to me until she was looking into my eyes. The only time a person did this to me was someone moments from getting a knee to the stomach, punch across the chin, or hug me. Looking into my eyes like this as well she's practically begging me to look into her spirit with the Aura. I might as well use this opportunity while I have it.

I narrowed my eyes under my hat and looked into the center of her eyes. I'm curious of this lady and her reasons for being in Team Rocket. I don't meet too many girls with blue eyes most days. Same with red nearly dark pink hair. I learned from Lucario that the hearts of weak-willed people are the easiest to read. The weaker they are mentally the more you can read as time goes by. Misty's will isn't as strong as she tries to come off as. James is weak in will as well but with a moderately large heart. Jessie though is different. I dare say she's strong in will than anything you'd expect.

I can only see desire within her heart which doesn't mean too much. Everyone has desire even me. Knowing you have something but not the context behind it is useless. I can see that her desire spawns from loss though. What kind of loss is lost on me. She's been abandoned that much I can assume from her words last night. She's been through worse than even that of Misty as well or so she believes. Jessie is much older than us by maybe ten or so years at least. She's lived through strife but where she is now it's almost deliberate. I may be wrong because this is all me looking at her from the outside as far in as I can see. It's not that far.

"Since you're being a good little boy how about you get some berries, juniper root, and basically everything on this list," Jessie pulled up that mentioned list in front of my face blocking my sight of her eyes. Instead I have a view of her body. One that I've yet to notice before now that I think of it. I can recognize a capable individual and Jessie is capable. Physically capable if anything. I've never seen her move with nothing outside of the grace so maybe that's something. Every move she makes is purposeful and not accidental. Her control over her body is quite unusual. Normal people can't control their bodies in such a way like Jessie can. She's formally trained in something. Maybe martial arts or something else.

I reached up to the list and snagged it from her hand. "Good kid." Jessie turned around with the smile still on her lips and walked back to the fire. I narrowed my eyes at her for a moment. Her walk I just noticed is soft. Not as soft as my mom's but light and precise. The sway of her hips is almost nonexistent. She's walking like a man almost but why? So many mysteries surround this woman and James but for now it doesn't matter.

I scanned the list of stuff and sighed. I grabbed my pack first and looked up to Ace before leaving. "If they try anything Ace you know what to do." Ace nodded his head. "For the woman though go for the legs first." Again Ace nodded. With that said and done I left the camp to gather the stuff.

* * *

Stop right there! Yeeehhaaa ahh!?" Before my attacker could even finish his downward strike with his sword I had him in the ground with him pinned down and sword thrown across the field away from me. I've been attempting to get the last ingredient for a while now but proved unsuccessful so far.

The honey of a beedrill nest isn't easy to get but the call of good food has me curious. Honey they make is stored in area away from the nest as waste and a way to lure in prey. All that honey takes up space so best to leave it somewhere away from them but accessible for anything hungry enough to get close. That means I don't need to get too close to the nest. I've circled the nest for an hour now looking for an opening but to little success. I'm starting to see just why Jessie had that big of a smile on her lips before sending me off.

"Owowowow! How dare you!" The guy I happened to be on top of hissed at me in an eastern accent. A bad accent at that. He even wore mock armor of the eastern clans here in the indigo region.

"You attacked from behind," I swiftly pulled back in his arm I held locked out with my knee in the back of his neck.

"Ow, Okay stop!"

"Hmm," I looked up to the sky to feign long thought processes and all that. "No," I answered evenly. I don't appreciate being attacked for one and second he did it from behind. It's like when that weedle from like thirty minutes ago. I kicked it in the face away from me a bit too busy to take care of it. Like that weedle he's lucky I didn't aura punch his fat face in before throwing him to the ground.

"Owowow okay, I'm sorry." The guy yelled so I released his arm and stepped back so he could help himself up. He's so lucky he's barely a threat and I realized this before I got serious.

"What do you want?" I asked the guy as he climbed up to his feet.

"A battle," he said through grit teeth. I rose an eyebrow at this guy and shook my head.

"Okay," I relented before taking Lucario's Aura Stance at the ready to rich towards my foe. I haven't gotten in a good fight for days now and could use some practice. "Pick up your sword and let's do this," I said with by tone darkening a bit.

"Wait!" The boy rose his hands in a surrendering fashion. Maybe this is a ploy for me to drop my guard. I know easterners and some factions from other regions learn the art of Bushido or Shinobi. I've never fought a Samurai or a Ninja before, but I'm eager to see what they're made of. Instead of going for his sword he just backed off. This ploy if his is pretty good. In books I've read about the ninja of the Johto region reveal them to be masters of misdirection. I'm not sure what manner of training he has, but I'm not falling for his tricks.

I made my way to his sword and picked it up. I can see that it's of poor made and metal so maybe a practice blade. Regardless the tip is fine, blade long, and hilt stable. Maybe for swatting away strikes leading into a thrust. That's in interesting style. I've read about the Shinto-ryu style of sword martial arts and this sword would work well with it. I tossed hilt first. The guy yelled and staggered back practically handing me an opening. One I'll take advantage of.

I shot towards my opponent weaving from side to side to disorient him if his attention was on me. Just as the sword fell to ground I was upon him under this senses. He followed his sword down in an attempt to catch it in its voice leaving his face open for a knee to. I frowned as I grabbed hold of his armor too and lifted up my knee to his face. I stopped just a centimeter from impact and watched his helm lift back off his head and fall to the ground. The boy froze in place before me. "You're not a fighter or formally trained," I declared evenly to no response. I pulled my knee back down and stepped around him. "If you say you wanna battle next time don't waste my time directing it to me." If there's anything I don't like more than a pointless fight it's an empty challenge to battle. He's lucky I recognized all the signs from his fumbling movement to his uncertainties in the midst of our beginning pause. That pause before the eventual clash is everything for that first hit can spell the end or beginning of a great loss or win.

Well time to get that honey… then again I could use some help with this task. A smoke screen of sorts for the fire. I glanced back at the armor and swords the kid struggling to stand. I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked.

"Hey," I touched his shoulders to help him up with a smile on my lips. "Sorry about that." I. Pat his shoulders sportingly. "Names Ash." I put my hand out for him to take.

I got an idea on how to make this work. He just needs to… there we go. He took my hand and we shook. "You are a good fighter. Who trained you?"

"I wouldn't say I'm traditionally trained, but I can fight." I stated evenly. "If attacked I react and from your outfit I thought you a samurai trainee. Am I mistaken?"

"Ah… no," he lied swiftly. I've read about the Samurai classes of the work being the Shingeki Clan as the most popular. This guy is probably a pretender. I did Ranger apprentice training doesn't mean I dress or act like people envision them to be. Stereotypical, that's the word I think. His accent while he talks even now to me is bad. Looking at him he's not the right color too. His is the same as mine. What is he doing?

"Its obvious you have me beat as a fighter but how about as a trainer," he challenged me again but this time to fight with Pokémon instead our skills. Well seeing that I have only three with me and two are cocoons I'm not sure how this will go. But I can't say I'm not curious to see how this goes. I noticed a small bug net on the ground next to him that must've been knocked off during his flip onto the dirt. Bug pokémon most likely.

"A battle huh?" Ace and Pikachu are guarding Team Rocket so I hot time. The honey is for the finishing touches as well so I think I have maybe an hour or two to kill. Why not? This might be interesting. "Fine. What's you're value? Mine is at least 1500 Pokédollars."

"No," the samurai kid grunted with his hand out. "We will not have such in our bout!"

That's really a shame. I don't wanna battle without money involved. No trainer I've gone against in Viridian City or in this forest has rejected Trainer's Value. What's this guy's angle to reject this?

"This is a battle between trainers not money." He declared proudly to which I rolled my eyes towards. It'll be hard to buy that bike if I battle for the sake of battling. Honor and pride and all that I'm seeing seems genuine but I think there's more to this.

"You have no money I'm guessing," I questioned dully.

"I have money," the samurai kid exclaimed.

"Enough to survive but not battle," I elucidated.

"I…" I glared into his eyes daring him to lie to me. The samurai kid started to get anxious at this then sighed. "You are correct," he said with his head down. "Other trainers have gotten past me and taken all I can afford," he confessed shame filled and sullen.

"Who were they?"

"Trainers from Viridian City and one from Pallet town. That one from Pallet was by far the strongest. He wore blue and..."

I rose my hand to half him. 'Garmy,' I thought to myself. I've been wasting time in Viridian City and in this forest battling I think every single trainer in the world to get as far as I have. I guess they guy with a car didn't have that problem, lucky him. I wonder about Yancy and Rick as well. I'm sure they've passed me as well. They left for sure after me.

"I was told by a girl with red hair you are such a trainer as well from Pallet Town."

So Misty ratted me out? I guess she had her reasons but still not nice of her to do this. "Yes, I'm from Pallet Town though different from the one you battle, but if you want to battle and since you don't have money I want a favor instead."

"A favor?"

"You'll find out if you win." I stepped back away from him with my hand on Meowth's pokéball. "Let's do this."

"Very well! Let's see what you can do!" The samurai kid reached for one of his pokéballs. "Pinser go!" He called out and I winced. The large steel shelled pokémon stared me down at the ready to begin. That's not a good match against meowth that's for sure. He'd get torn apart by that steel pincer atop it's head. I'll need a fire type or something to keep it's distance away from that thing like Ace or Pikachu. Though I do have two pokémon with me capable of hardening enough to leave it's strength useless.

"Fey can you stand against thing?" I glanced back to her.

"Kaka," it said strongly.

"Alright." I pulled back on the straps of my pack and caught her in my arms. I sat her down in the center before the Pinser then stepped back.

"A Kakuna huh? Is that it?"

I narrowed my eyes at the samurai kid. "Fey use string shot!" Fey lifed p its head and a strong stream of silky threads fired towards the pinser.

"Ha that's it! Use tackle!"

"Bad mistake," I shook my head as the sting shot his the Pinser in the mouth and face. It pushed against it and rammed into Fey. It shot back in a skid and roll back to its top. "Fey," I walked up to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Kakaka," it affirmed. It's ready and willing to keep going. I stepped back once more and faced the pinser once more.

"You amateur. You can't win like this."

"We'll see," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Pinser use bind," samurai boy ordered.

"Fey harden," I ordered and in a glow of gold my pokémon hardened it's shell just as pinser picked it up with its claw. I waited as it squeezed harder and harder. It's pincer spikes gave and broke in moments after the third squeeze. "Fey use sting shot." Fey was facing down at the Pinser straight in the eyes and covered the top of its head. "Hang on and swing between its legs." Fey fell with the string still in its mouth. Around that time the poison within those strings began to work. Pinser let out a cry as it reached up to it's eyes.

"Pinser no!" The pinser fell forward into the ground once Fey swung down between it's legs. It landed on its face leaving its back exposed to which Fey landed on top of. It attempted to stand which gave me an idea.

"Tackle down on its back with every attempt it makes to stand."

"Kaka."

As pinser climbed up Fey shot up and slammed down into its back. Fey landed hard again and again and again with a hop for every attempt. While in that cocoon it's movement is restricted but with what little movement it can manage it used to jump up and slam back down on it's back. From that harden it's shell was taking a beating same with the Pinser but with it's body slam of sorts it couldn't stand.

"Harden," I said.

Ding!

There we go. Now it's defense is above that of the pinser enough to start cracking that exoskeleton. In five more smacks the pinser went still.

"Ah no," samurai boy clicked his tongue.

"You're amazing Fey," I complimented my kakuna. I rose her up in my arms and hugged the pokemon to my chest. "You could barely move and you won."

"Kaka kaka."

"Someone's a bit arrogant," I frowned at the pokémon. I strapped Fey back to my back and returned to my side with the field clear.

"Not bad," samurai boy announced with one last pokéball up. I followed through with another as well and this time it was metapod's strap. "Go metapod." I drop my hand from the strap with a sigh.

"Meowth… go." I let ball go and he appeared.

"Yah," he fell to the ground on all fours and nearly tripped forward to the ground in front of me. "Ah, what happened?"

I sighed a bit. I rubbed my head next. Then I rethought my last action. This might not work out well, but I have to try. "Okay meowth listen," I squat down to a knee before him. I reached down and helped him up to his feet to face me.

"You," he growled at me. I narrowed my eyes at the pokémon, but he stood strong. Good, I don't expect him to be weak. "Don't think I've forgotten," he hissed at me.

"I remember you failing to protect Misty well enough meowth," I returned to him with ease.

"And then you slammed me first face into a dead weedle!" He fired back at me.

I took a breath before I lost my temper. "Meowth, you're a normal type and cat with a natural resistance to poison from a common weedle," I began to explain. "You're so strong as well Meowth plus had the means and the power to stop it but didn't. I didn't understand your actions and let my emotions get the best of me." I let my head fall before losing strength in my legs. I fell down to my butt before the pokémon a little weaker than before. I thought on what I did and the words of James from earlier. He told me what I found right wasn't right for normal people so maybe punishment like that was bad and not good. If so that leave me with one response. "I'm sorry Meowth. I was… was out of line?"

"Yes, yes you were." Meowth crossed his paws and turned his head.

"So you have no control over yoru…" was as far as samurai boy got before I shot my eyes up to him.

"Be quiet," I warned him. I don't appreciate interruptions that much.

"Listen twerp I have a goal and being your little fighter doesn't help me do it," he scoffed at me.

"And what is that because I can help you. I promised to help Pikachu with his near impossible task. Despite this I'm more than willing to help him accomplish this. It's how this works," I stressed. "You work with me and I work with you. It's as simple as that and from what I saw your time with Jessie and James didn't help you in any way."

"We could've done it!"

"Not if an injured kid like me that wasn't even a trainer for a day could beat you three down!" I yelled at him. I hate yelling but this was getting out of hand. "How can you tell me you'd go somewhere if you were rejected to be with such low field agents with no team work?"

"We…" Meowth paused as he took in my words. "We could've…"

"I saw them again and they battled me again. Both of their pokemon lost the caterpie, now metapod, on my backpack. They also had their reasons before yours. You heard them talk in your pokéball." Meowth winced at this. His paws fell down to his sides same with his chin. I bit my lip and took another breath.

"Meowth, I caught you for my own reasons but like with my others understand you have a will of your own. If you want something let me know and I'll help you. I can help you, but only if you let me." I recited wording from one of mom's soup shows that a man said to one lady that was sad and lost in life. I'm relieved that those shows can help me out right now. I just needed to turn this around now that I have a need of his I can exploit. He has a goal that his using Jessie and James to obtain. "What do you want?" I tested to see if my words got through to him. I never thought mama's shows would come in handy like this.

"I want…" Meowth clenched his paws. "I want to the boss to recognize me again!"

Boss? Maybe the boss of Team Rocket or something else. Either way I need more information to make this work. "What's your plan of making this happen?"

"Steal every pokemon I can to get it! That's why I needed…" I stopped him there with a hand.

"Meowth. I don't know that much about Team Rocket but I know that's not how it works. Pokémon thievery of small time pokémon centers and trainers keeps you stagnant in your ranking scales." My dad's journal and letters spoke a bit of his time against Team Rocket. He fought against them in the past and broke them apart forcing them out of Kanto and to Johto instead. It's only recently that they came back to Kanto to restart once more. Dad wrote a bunch about them and the levels of agents from level one to ten. Those two are at the bottom being a 10. The boss is 0. His private agents are 1 to 5. If you start out as ten very rarely do you become anything else than a field agent. I explained this to Meowth so she doesn't question it forcing him into a struggling position.

"I'd be at the bottom forever," he muttered.

"Most likely, yes. But what if we work together to make anything happen Meowth?"

"And how do you plan to do that?" He questioned with a huff. He crossed this paws over his chest tighter and turned his head away from me.

"For one you need fight for your right," I declared strongly. "Dreams are a weak man's fantasy but a strong man's future," I recited the words of Detective Lee from one of my crime thrillers. "Become strong and your fantasy will become the future."

"Huh? That was different," he admitted. He sighed then faced me with a strong stare. "Become strong huh? Like you ya mean?"

I shook my head. "Become strong as you desire to be. You will limit yourself and only you can exceed yourself." Famous words from my mentor Lucario. I stood to my feet. "At the end of the day its your choice." I presented my hand to him. "I'm sorry about how I acted before Meowth, but I'd like to make this work. Will you work with me?"

Meowth glanced up to my hand then to me. "Man," he shook his head. "You pitch good kid," he smirked at me. "Looks like it sort of worked." I smiled at him at the mention of that. He rose his paw up and I took it. "Does she hate me?" Meowth asked nervously. "That girl."

"No. She wanted me to forgive you instantly actually."

Meowth glanced down. "Okay, well I'm sorry for not helping her. Can ya tell her that?"

"Tell her ya self," I responded with his accent. I shook his paw.

"Okay twerp how are we gonna do this?"

"First we get names out of the way," because this is getting a bit ridiculous. "I'm Ash Ketchum. What's your name?"

"I never had one before,"

"So what should I call you?"

Before Meowth could answer and just when he opened his mouth a loud "Hey" resounded in the clearing. I shot my eyes towards the samurai boy with the intent to yell at him until I saw him pointing at something. I turned to looked that direction. "It's storm of Beedrill. We must retreat!" My jaw dropped at the swarm that was aiming for me for sure. The samurai boy ran to the right but they stayed on course for me. Why are they coming for me mainly? I asked myself this until I spotted a weedle in the feelers of one of the beedrill.

"You've got to be joking," I groaned with my knife out.

"We need to run!" Meowth cried and jumped to my shoulder. I turned around and instantly burst into a sprint for the trees. Heavy… so heavy. Its like 15 pounds of added weight on my back and after hiking for an hour now it's been wearing me down. "Come on kid you have to run faster," Meowth panicked. I grit my teeth to get my legs moving faster. "It's right behind us!"

I shot around with one beedrill coming for me with a twin needle attack. I rose my knife at the ready and the aura flowing through me. I shifted right out of its first needle and it swung back with the second. I went under and shot up with my knife flying up into its critical vulnerability in the center.

"Bbeekkk!" It gasped before falling down before me to the ground. I shot back and continued running.

"I think that made them angry! They're yelling at us with threats to feed us…"

"I don't need to know!" I told meowth. I shifted through the forest. They swarmed through the forest and took to my sides. I can run about 8 or 9 miles per hour at the most and hold it. A fully groan beedrill can dive at thirty easily and twenty when it's going through it's assault phase. I could see them all but there're too many of them and they're too big. A murder is one thing because I'm capable of using a mixture of my sight, hearing, and aura to differentiate each. Each bird is different in every way whether in age or strength making it easier. Beedrill are practically clones from one queen meaning they are all the same with few exemptions. Fey is one of them. They all look the same, sound the same, and are smothering my senses. If I was still right now I could focus much better but that's a death wish with their speed.

"Gahhh!" I heard with a force on my back sending me spiraling down to the ground.

"Kid!" I looked up from the ground.

"Meowth!" The pokemon was picked up by a beedrill right from my shoulder. I climbed up to my feet as the swarm lifted up away from me and followed the beedrill with Meowth. "No." I climbed up to my feet. I need to move but they… they're going in the direction of the nest. That's not good. They'll kill and feed him to the queen. "Alright we need to go after him," I told both of my bug pokémon before bursting off after them.

A beedrill noticed me coming after the swarm and turned back to hit me. It's moving fast in it's attack dive. I dove to the left into a skid just out of the way of a poison sting.

"I need to slow him down," I growled harshly. The beedrill came around for another flyby with me at the ready. My knife was flashing as it dived down towards me. The last one had twist around thus slowing it down enough for me to stab it. This one has a straight shot. I turned my offside towards it for another dive.

"Kaka," I heard from Fey. Suddenly a shot of silk fired from it's mouth and hit the beedrill straight in the face. I didn't let my shock last longer than a moment before taking hold of the string and diving down. I'm heavier than a bug and in a sling shot effect it fired down into the ground right behind me. I slid up to my feet with my knife up and jumped up stabbing down into the beedrill before it could recover. My feet landed on the stingers keeping it still until the aura faded away from it.

I looked back to my second cocooned pokémon. "Thanks, Fey."

"Kaka. Ka kakaka."

"Thanks for that as well," I said sarcastically. Self-entitled little pokémon tell me to do it myself next time. I ignored that and wiped down my knife as a couple more came at me once this sibling fell before me. "Alright you two I'm going to point at them and you fire a string shot. You both ready?"

"Kaka."

"Meta."

"Alright let's do this." I shot towards them and turned my right to one and pointed with my knife. Metapod fired a string shot and hit a wing causing it to falter in midair. "Good aim." I shot up and kicked it back away from me into the ground. I stabbed the beedrill with my knife while using the Aura to find the next. I pointed to my left and Fey fired. I grabbed the string once it connected and leapt back out of the way as passed by. I braced with a strong tug forcing it to slow down. With a little manipulation of force I swung it around straight into a tree. I shot towards it and stabbed it in the back between the wings. I dragged my knife up to it's head before pulling out.

It's hard to cut them like that for their case for a body is resistant to slashing. I need to stab them in the right area or crush them for this to be effective. Luckily I know where the vulnerable spot is from my studies.

I felt another and twirled around pointing metapod to the next. It fired at my point and hit one in the stinger. It didn't stay connected like with Fey but the quantity alone forced its stingers together and still. It slowed with its focused broken which I took advantage of. I leaned out of the way of its stingers then shot up with my empty hand and gripped its neck. I skid back with it's force a bit but in the end slammed it down to the ground with my knife up. I stabbed down into its head in moments and then between the wings before stepping up to the next. I think they noticed that one at a time doesn't work because two came down upon me from opposing sides. I turned with my left hand out and Fey fired at one hitting it head on. I grabbed the thread hard. I pointed at the next and Metapod fired but missed. It dodged at the last moment.

"They're learning," I muttered. Pokémon aren't stupid and can learn from their mistakes. That one that dodged flied at a slower speed because of it's dodge at the last moment. I shot to the one Fey blinded with a tug on the string but my attention was on the one metapod missed. I slid under Fey's target with a little tug from below just as the last was about to hit me.

BASH!

Both of them rammed into each other at full speed. I circled around the both of them, tying them down with Fey's thread in moments. I crossed my arms at the both of them as they struggled to escape. I watched the swarm gain more and more distance away from me back to the nest. Entering that nest is suicide if I enter without a fire pokémon or back up. I have only metapod and Fey with me and against a swarm what can we do?

"Meta meta."

"How can we," I ask my metapod. "If we enter that nest we'll be food. We need some way to burn them down or mask ourselves…" I looked down to the two beedrill below me. Each one has glands that secrete a liquid or chemical that allows them to know whose friend or foe. I learned this in survival training and if memory serves, I need to take it from live specimens. The trick is keeping them alive whilst cutting my way to the gland to get the stuff.

"Alright," I brandished my knife before these two. "You both are our way in."

* * *

The Ash is one that will do anything for it's Hive kind just like the cousin said and just like she predicted the Ash gave chase. She wanted the cousin that evolved like her to be taken but instead the other food it never saw before was. Still, the results are the same. The Hive Kind from our hive have taken food away to leave for last in the live of morsels for Hive mother. This will give the Ash enough time to enter and get the food back. Enough to be in the midst of the Hive and no matter how this ends her fate is sealed and she's placing her hopes on the Ash.

Either way everything is going according to plan. The Hive kind arriving after following her scent and making the Ash believe it could go in safely. She knows that the Ash will be caught, but it already proved it can fight back. The Ash will destroy everything that gets in his way. She could feel this in her core. That's also what the cousin told her before and that's what she's hoping for.

The Ash will free her or the Ash will die.

There is no other way.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a rollercoaster that's for sure. I just noticed this is the beginning forest for Mew's sake but come where there's pokemon at the lowests reach of evolution there's it's evolved forms lurking around somewhere. Let's see how this goes.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Freedom by Fire**

* * *

The gross green and slimy consistency is the first thing I don't like about this camouflage or maybe this could be constituted as concealment. It's looks like literally sticking to my skin and giving me goosebumps. Secondly, this smells so terrible that I feel sick to my stomach and now that I think of it don't remember doing this in my training. I've done a lot in the name of survival, but mew help me this is gross! That leads me to my third point. It's like wearing three-week-old vomit mixed with rotten fish guts and eggs. Just the sound of it and imagining the smell makes me want to gag.

It's official, I'm definitely going to burn my clothes once this is done, and I'm going to never repeat this instance ever again. No one will ever know this happened unless I'm under the influence and the odds of that are non-existent. I've seen what it does to you and don't want that for myself.

Cutting my way into a bug was tricky since I needed the both of them alive during extraction. It took some work with the first being my test subject on how to get there. It, of course, died in the middle of the mock operation, but I gathered enough data to know where and when to probe. I used a couple sticks bushes and twigs to keep the carcass open whilst working on the second. It was for the means of cross-referencing. Since the second one was my only chance to get it right without hunting down more beedrill, I worked carefully until I got to the gland.

Took a couple of minutes to carefully slice my way through the layers to the yellowish sack within. Fay was the one that told me how to find it strangely though and knows the biology of these things much better than I. Once I got to the sack, I began to extract enough to shield myself. At the end of the day I still have green stained bandages wrapped around my neck and arms same with my torso to shield my scent. It's working well enough.

I've effectively dodged and evaded my way into the nest. Even if my scent was masked, I had to avoid eye sight. Beedrill interact by not only smell but also movement. Dances that differentiates who's friend or foe. War between territory or nests have caused them to develop this method recently. I smell like one so every now and again one or two came to interact with me. A quick take down and silent finish kept me in the clear.

Speaking of which.

I dove behind a bush and slipped through the shadows of the trees out of habit. Beedrill have eyes capable of seeing from different angles at once and through the shadows of the trees. The most sudden of movements can set them off being why I moved slowly through under the bushes. I picked up some rocks on my way and threw one out in front of me once I got an angle on it. Once the Beedrill turned towards it while hovering I pointed my right hand at it. Metapod landed a direct hit on its wings sealing its flight. I shot out from cover with my hands out and grabbed its head swiftly. With a quick series of twists, it fell over to slowly fade away. I sighed and dragged yet another carcass to the bushes.

Using my hands to dispatch them is risky but necessary. If I cut them or stab them then these things will leak juices and a scent that the rest can pick up. This failsafe is meant to alert the hive of potential threats after death after all most normal trainers and those of authority would use weapons like guns, bladed weapons, or blunt weapons. That or Pokémon. Either way you will breach its skin raising the alarm for the rest to be on guard. I need them unaware of my presence until I reach Meowth and sadly the other two within. Those rangers and scouts haven't dispatched a team yet, to my lack of shock. They always take like five hours to mobilize. Only on television shows are they on the scene the moment it gets bad.

I snuck my way further in as quietly as possible but found some hiding in wait with the aura. They ere like little ninja just camouflaged in the brush, unseen by the untrained eye. Thankfully I had to aura and more than once did I get the drop on these Hunter Beedrill. Fey seemed to know this place well enough to help me navigate which is good. I'm relieved these are Beedrill in a way. Some bug types can see sound waves, or so I've heard, thankfully these can't. "So easy does it Ash." I said to myself. I felt my heartbeat spike a few times and had to stop to get a breather. I've never been in this sort of predicament before. It's one thing studying Pokémon and reading about them but a mission like this… I'm starting to regret not finishing my apprenticeship. At least I'd get points for this towards the next level.

My heart is beating out of my chest at this. I didn't get field training from Ranger training only my book smarts and a couple survival techniques. It helped mold me but my time with Lucario and my friends shaped me for the coming storm. Not this one though. I didn't learn how to stay cool under all of this from Ranger academy only my trips out and I always had a partner help me. I had Ace and Lucario or at least the old man.

I stopped and slump down in a bush to rest myself. I'm starting to get dizzy. "Breathe in…" I took a deep breath. "And out." I let it go. "You can do this. You can do this." I told myself this again and again. Just one sting from those lance-like stingers, or one aerial tackle to the ground, and I'm done. "No," I shook my head furiously. My vision swam a bit from the violent motions as my attempt to get my head on straight. "Don't think like this. Meowth is counting on you," I muttered breathlessly.

"This is just another storm in a different form."

I thought back to the time I survived alone for the first time.

"I need to preserve."

I thought of my training and the hundreds of books I read to prepare myself for this.

"My dad went through worse."

But I'm not him. I'm me.

That lingering doubt in the recesses of my mind tormented me further. I need to focus now and panic later. once my Pokémon and I are out of the oven then I can breathe easy. "Okay, let's do this."

I took one last breath after my fifth stop to repeat this to myself and got moving once more. Flying and water Pokémon are one thing I've dealt with in abundance but bugs like this inhabit dense forest like this. You can't call the collection of trees around Pallet Town a forest only until you push further out. Even then I've never dealt with bug types in this regard. I know I can do this seeing that it's much too late to turn back.

"Kaka," I heard from above but didn't stop. Kakuna above means I'm close to the nest. Not only that though. The slick webbing above is darkening the world around me. Pokémon entomologists venture into controlled nests in Safari Zones where the beedrill are mostly domesticated. I've seen the shows and know the difference. In the nests it's as dark as night and cool for the eggs and the queens, both of which I want to steer clear off. They used light sticks that emit light that these Pokémon can't see through and mask their body. I didn't think to get any because no one plans to go into a nest like this.

I didn't panic though.

I focused and studied the moments of any beedrill around me and moved through nest slowly. The aura guided me though highlighting the outlines of obstructions in my way and to more than a dozen aura close by. Two humans and a mess of Pokémon they've captured. I could see them in the cocoons above me surrounded by weedle and kakuna. I heard buzzing and quickly ducked under a bush covered with silky webbing. I saw a cocoon above being flown by seven beedrill to the top branches of a large tree above. I crawled under one large root and watched. They captured a Raticate by the looks of it.

I watched as the weedle string shot down towards the shoddy wrap job the beedrill make and covered the raticate completely to hang. I watched as the weedle gathered around it and began to do something. I think spit a liquid into the cocoon for some reason or another. I wondered what until Raticate woke up and began to struggle. It cried and groaned until its face was covered with silk next. The aura faded a moment after and the outline of the body began to follow.

I covered my mouth as my stomach began to seize. Now I'm relieved I ate nothing this morning. Even more so when the beedrill gathered around the bottom of the cocoon and… feasted being my assumption. A bit of the liquidated contents in the cocoon dripped down from above and some of it hit my arm. My stomach seized again but even that pain from containing my upheaval couldn't block my senses of touch. I felt this rough stuff slowly drip down my arm little by little until it hit the dirt beneath me. That stuff used to be a Pokémon. I'm starting to see what Misty saw in bug types and why she found them repulsive.

The kid in me was freaking out and hoping not to be next in line of this liquidation they do to eat their prey. The part of me that likes to study and learn more though found this oddly fascinating to witness. I never knew how this worked and logged for later to report how the beedrill find theit prey and bring them here. They use kakuna to encase the prey in silk strands while the weedle inch around using poisonous acid to break down the prey into an oozy substance for consumption.

I felt my stomach seize again as another drop him me again. I took a couple more breaths. "Calm down. Calm down. Calm down." I whispered this mantra to myself repeatedly. Yet again, it's one thing to read about it but to see it and feel it is totally different.

I looked around to a few cocoons with nothing alive in them. A couple beedrill cut one down and began to carry it up to the hive walls. Sun light was getting through I just noticed and the beedrill covered the hole with the cocoon. A weedle that was with the beedrill used string shot to create a seal for the wall as the beedrill used force to push it further inward then cut away at the excess. They use the cocoons of their devoured prey to repair the walls of the hive. Smart and saves time and energy I suppose. These insects have a balance and job to make this all work it seems. I'll send my findings to Prof. Oak later.

They didn't have this on the nature channel that's for sure. They never show the down and dirty details of Pokémon I think to feed the masses half-truths to keep certain instances contained. I wouldn't put it past the government to do this.

I drop this though to focus back on the mission. I need to hurry before this happens to meowth. I can still feel him. I guess that meal was for the beedrill and not the queen. How do they do it? Decide who gets to devour what.

I crawled away under the roots and silk furthered on my stomach once more. I drew my knife and cut my way up once I was through to the base of the tree. I drew my senses up and saw decently sized cocoons… and something else. Something large is up there with many duplicate signatures. I took a breath to steel myself. I reached for the tree but my hand slipped. I wondered how until I looked down at it. In the pitch black of the roots and silk my eyes adjusted well to see better in the hive above. My hands… their trembling.

I'm afraid.

Of course I'm afraid. You'd have to be insane to be cool right now. My chances of success even with my trump card at less than 15% not factoring in my lack of gear, Pokémon for defense, and current mission to save meowth and two humans whom of which I can't leave without feeling like trash. But… are their lives worth risking mine for? I felt bad for thinking this way but couldn't help it. I never had to save people before just take care of myself. People make things hard that's why Lucario trains away from them. That's another reason I didn't bother with people most days. That's why some full-fledged Rangers normally work separately from the Association and other branches. I wondered if my dad would do this if he was in this position.

I took a breath once more in and out. I focused on the aura and nothing else. I just need to calm down and focus on the mission. I need to focus on the ones above. I need to see the humans and plan on a way to reach them. I need to focus on the aura to size them up. These two that seemed a bit familiar but that can't be right. I don't know many enough to care about what they feel like. This pattern though.

It feels like…

"Yancy," I gasped before looking up. I drew my eyes toward the next and focused. A sea blue aura burst next to that of the yellow. "Rick."

No. How did they get caught? What happened? I blinked with my thoughts in a jumble. "You have to be joking." I clenched my fists at this. How did I not noticed once they passed by before? The answer was obvious and made me want to punch myself if it weren't for the fact it'd be a waste of time and energy. It's because I saw people that got unlucky and didn't bother looking closer at them. I need to do something for them but what?

I pondered until an idea popped into my head. They have starters from Pallet town. The old man had a charmander, bulbasaur, and squirtle. If I know these two Gary got the squirtle. Yancy would've taken the charmander to make fun of me. Rick likes water but would take the grass type. Sees grass types more of a challenge. That's two types that can stand up to these bugs. Yancy is very motivated to improve so more than likely has a charmander that knows either ember or flamethrower. Either way it goes this only improves my odds. We can escape if we work together. First though, I need to get up there.

I looked up the tree and took a breath. I grabbed on to the tree, but my hand slipped again. I grit my teeth and punched the tree to make it stop. I grabbed hold ignoring the pain and hoisted myself up. "Metapod. Fey. Keep a look out," I commanded my two partners as I grabbed hold of branch after branch and silk to climb up.

Once I grabbed one last branch up close to my target, I stopped to grab my trump card to put on my belt. Just in case of emergencies always have a bomb on you. Well more like a mixture of cavic rocks I've grounded down packed into the lid of a potion. I added some useful chemicals from my first aid kit to act as primer with the grounded rocks. I made a wick out of sting shot to this that'll give me three seconds to throw once ignited. Potions this cheap are full of chemicals that like to explode if lite up with enough concussive force and heat to ignite. They spray slow enough to use on fire Pokémon well but under the right circumstances you have a flame grenade in the making. I had three potions left out of the ten I had before entering this forest all of which could ignite this entire nest and the surrounding forest. The downside is that I'll be in the middle of this. The cost of survival, I guess.

I have my lighter ready at any time. I placed my knife in my teeth and bit down before climbing further up. In time I reached the cocoons though this was a mood point. Near them are a ton of weedle around the cocoons. All with Pokémon within are in line almost along a branch.

Suddenly a large beedrill cut down one and carried it towards where I was but then shot down. I flowed down as weedle came down upon that cocoon. I slipped down a bit to see what they were doing. The coccon hovered over a funnel or something. This Pokémon was large that's for sure but already gone. It was covered in silk already. The large beedrill from before came under the cocoon and waited. The weedle made a call as if saying feed her and the beedrill stabbed the bottom. A liquid fell into the funnel. I covered my nose as the smell escaped once they popped the cork. That's the best phrase I could come up with for this. I leaned out further but saw nothing except a large line of eggs below.

I took a breath and I waited for the beedrill to leave. The weedle slipped back up to the top along with a few others. I calculated the right place to land on the branch blow before skidding down closer to the branch a bit.

"Haheha," I heard some noise I didn't recognize. It repeated again and again like whimpering.

"What are we going to do Yianna," I heard below.

'Rick.' I thought. And Rick must be panicking if yellow is using Yancy's real name. We call her Yancy because she doesn't like Yianna and that's because it sounds too ladylike.

"I don't know," I heard a tone of tiredness from another.

'Yancy,' I grit my teeth on the leather grip my knife.

"I don't like this," Rick the mighty yellow cried softly. "Mom never mentioned this."

"Richelle just calm down, okay? We-we can get out of this, okay?" Yancy is on her last as well if she's reverted as well to Richelle. Using Rick or Rickie was always easier.

"We started this stupid journey and to what?" Rick snort and sobbed audibly.

"Nono don't cry. Ash is the cry baby not us remember." Yancy reminded Rick. I rolled my eyes at this, but couldn't fault the truth behind this. I cried even when I left home and at Viridian a bit.

"Ash isn't here." Rick snort. "He wouldn't be in this I bet like us. This is all my fault."

"Stop crying," Yancy screamed waking up a couple of the trapped Pokémon that followed.

"Follow your town advice Yanyan!" Rick cried at Yancy who went silent. "You're crying too!"

I found them both in the noise along with meowth with a purple coloring to the cocoon. Exotic food. That's what that means. He'd be last. I took a breath and slid down to the branch once the coast was clear. I thought of something interesting them smiled a bit. I pasted every single cocoon with a live pokemon in it from pidgeotto to Raticate and many more. I reached up to their head and allowed the Aura to surface for ease of communication. "Once fire rains make your escape," is the message I let flow whether or not they understood or not. I cut open the cocoons with ease from bottom to top and they all remained still like I desired. Commanding a couple beasts isn't too hard once I'm desperate enough for an edge, any edge.

I continued this as well went up to the last couple cocoons with the three targets within.

"We can't move, use our Pokémon, and no one is coming for us," Rick dropped into despair.

"We just… dang it," Yancy snort as well and silently cried. She tried to hold it but I watched as the tear fell down her face. "I wish… I wish Ash were here."

I pulled my knife out of my mouth. "Good thing I am," I said as I stopped between the two of them. Both of them shot their eyes up to me.

"Ash!" Rick yelled in excitement, shaking the cocoon with renewed energy. Rick's pitch black eyes met mine displaying the hope that now filled them. My poor cousin here must've been scared. I grabbed cocoon to keep it still and glared up to spot above. I swiftly told Rick to stop. "Sorry," Rick let out with breath.

I nodded to Rick then turned to Yancy. She blinked at me full of disbelief. Something I'll rub everything I heard today in her face later. Sooner rather than later though. Yancy chuckled a bit mixed with sobbing as if she knew was I was thinking like most mind readers do. "What took you so long?"

"A horde of Beedrill got in the way and…" I shot underneath the cocoon with Rick in it as the Beedrill from before came back. It passed slowly over the cocoons as if checking up on them. That beedrill is very small compared to others and yet old as well. Maybe the oldest I've seen with it's wings moving slowing but harder than any other beedrill I've seen. I climbed back up with Rick as cover once it was gone after it's check up.

"Kid?" I heard a familiar accent and walked towards it. I turned the cocoon around to the face of Meowth.

"There you are Meowth. Are you hurt?" I asked first.

"You… you came for me?" He cried a bit seemingly surprised by this fact.

"Duh," I smiled at him with my knife flashing. "Hold still."

"Ash hurry up and cut us out!" Yancy struggled in her cocoon.

"A second Yancy. And remember you owe me for this so do get snarky." I spat her way. She didn't respond so went about cutting out Meowth. Once he was free he jumped at me into my arms.

"Kid!" He held me tightly and I returned the hug. I didn't wait to let this sink in.

"Meowth get into your ball okay?" Meowth smothered his face into my vest for a moment before nodding his head. I rose my pokeball and touched it to his head. He disappeared from me arms back into his ball. I got to say this is working out well so far. "Okay." I sighed and returned to Rick and Yancy. "Who has a charmander?"

"Me," Yancy answered and I nodded to her. She goes first then. I stopped at her cocoon with my knife raised.

"Alright," I rose my knife under where her neck is. She grimaced a bit and said "don't move," in response to this. Yancy just sucked her lips in and bit down on them in preparation of what's to happen. I stabbed down into the cocoon and gripped hard with both hands to drag it down.

 **"Beeeddd!"**

I froze in moments about a tenth of the way down

"Oh God," Yancy gasped. She was looking at something behind me it seems. Something with an aura around the size of a rhydon and a half.

"W-what is that!?" Rick screamed.

I gulped and slowed turned around to see. "Oh crap," I muttered as I was met with around twenty hanging weedle, the beedrill from before glaring at me, maybe four beedrill of a slightly smaller size, and finally one beedrill so large it trumps the rest. It was on the branch using its massive stinger like lances, four of them actually, to push the other cocoons away. It has massive wings and in its rear a large sack of sort attached to it where the stinger should be. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and woozy after a couple seconds. I was frozen in place like a stantler in headlights.

"W-what is that?" Rick squeaked out again.

Somehow and someway I found my voice enough to answer. "That's the queen… and her knights. Vanguard as well," I reported which is strange. The vanguard of the hive is the largest meant to protect the queen and any large assault to the nest. They're normally at the edge of the nest to protect it while the knights served near the queen to shield her. What are the Vanguard and the knights both doing here? How did they mobilize so fast to meet me here?

Now that I think of it I saw few vanguard on my way here and only killed two out of normally a dozen. The knights as well are surrounding us all not at all in a panic. I dare say it's like they were expecting me or something but that can't be possible.

I slowly reached for my bomb formulating a plan. One I won't like. I clenched it and slowly reached for my lighter. With every move the knight beedrill began to surround me with the vanguard above both stingers ready to take me down.

"Kakaka ka," Fey spoke out suddenly and the beedrill stopped.

"Beeebbe," the queen answered of all monsters. I listened to Fey the best I could with my limited knowledge of insect speech. By the sounds of it Fey is… a princess and next queen. Anything else was lost in translation. I know core words by the sounds and frequency I can hear, but my knowledge is limited. I used the time to look for way out that results in use living sadly only a couple thoughts came to mind and none of them good. They all have one thing in common though.

"BEEEE!"

"Kill," I repeated it queen's command. It means all of us. "Took the word right out of my mouth." I lite the bomb and tossed it up. The red and blue attracted them same with the warmth. I aimed right for the nice sized hole with the eggs flammable strands. In a blast the potion stewed fired and powder in the barrow.

"Beebe!" The queen screamed as the hive lite up.

"Sting shot and make it thick!" I pointed Fey at both of Rick's and Yancy's cocoons. She shot the strings sticking them to both. I grabbed hold of the string shot and quickly wrapped it around my right arm.

"Behind you Ash!" Yancy yelled but I knew already that a knight was charging after me same with the Varguard.

"PTOOO!" A pidgeotto came in and slammed into a line of knights knocking them back forcing a smile out of me. More pokemon emerged from the cocoons and one even used a water gun against one of the vanguards that was coming for me. A poliwhirl in fact. Though another was coming down at me, and I'm in no position to dodge so shifted my weight instead.

"Harden Metapod." A green glow came off of him as his defense rose. I leaned out of the way of one stinger and Metapod took the other as my shield. I leaned towards the beedrill and jammed my knife into its body. It was met with resistance but with a little aura reinforcement my knife slid into its body. I bought it back and got the head after that and watched it go still. I force it to the right as a shield against another vanguard that tackled me forcing me to fall back to the branch. They both fell over the side in the end though. I pulled my next bomb out and looked toward the weedle above. I lit the string, and with one last strong toss, it burst into fire. Beedrill hives are resistant to fire when dry being why they don't burn away right way in forest fires. The insides of the nest are moist though because it's cool in here. Once that fire bomb when off the roof was ablaze with fire.

"Holy crap Ash." Yancy yelled at me. "Are you insane?"

"I'll answer that later! Poliwhirl!" I called, and it faced me. I focused the aura, "Follow me." It understood me. In moments the entire nest was in chaos and the hive in total disarray. The fire was really starting to get out of control now with it falling from the roof. It was igniting the string below turning it into a sea of fire. Weedle and Kakuna fell from above and it was time to go. I felt a Weedle coming down from above. I turned and waited until it was in range before lifting my leg in a round house hitting it in the head. It went flying away and hit a beedrill that was trying to sting another pidgeotto I saved.

"Ahh! Ash!" I glanced back and saw Rick's pod about to fall. The fire got it. It's now or never, I guessed. I jumped up to the top of Yancy's cocoon in midst of the fire. I grabbed the webbing holding it.

"Beebe bebee!"

"Ash, the queens back!" Yancy exclaimed but didn't bother turning. I jumped up to grab hold of the silk instead narrowly escaping getting speared through by it.

"Beeddillll!"

"Oh, she's not happy with me," I said before landing back down on the cocoon. "Both of you, hold on." Because this is gonna suck for me and present company. I placed the grip of my knife into my mouth again with the blade on the threads. In sync with the fire above releasing Rick I cut the strand holding Yancy. The queen roared if you can call its raging hisses a roar before charge at us as we fell. I went last as both of them fell over the branch to the roots and fire below. I pointed at the branch and Fey fired as much sting shit as she could muster at the branch. I grabbed in mid air and wrapped it once. I braced.

CRACK!

"Gahhhhhh!" I cried at pain exploded in my right shoulder. "Aha ahhahh!" I grit my teeth on the leather of my knife just so not to bite my tongue. I've done it once when Lucario kicked me hard into a tree. I drew blood and hated the thought to repeat this. I hate this feeling just as much maybe. I felt it give once the combined weight of Rick's and Yancy's fall was halted by my muscle and joints. I held the best I could, but the pain was too much. The best I could do was hang enough with my left to slow our decent enough to not go splat below. We had to be fifty feet up with them a bit past half way. In those cocoons they'll be fine I'm sure of it. My land hand gave and the world around me swirl as much fell. I heard two thuds with mine as the third atop something that cushioned my fall on my back.

"Gahhh!" I cried with my eyes forced closed from this. I don't think I've ever broken an arm or dislocated an arm or any bone like this before. The pain isn't as bad as I imagined but it's terrible, nonetheless. It's like my arm is on fire. A hotter fire than the one consuming the nest. Thousands of needles are stabbing into me repeatedly and worse of all I can't even seem to move it. I'm down an arm.

"Ash!" I heard my name. I whimpered a bit but kept my eyes closed.

"Stop crying and look at me!" I heard a voice yell to me. One equal parts firm but afraid as well.

I sobbed a bit and felt hiccups escape my throat but somehow I found the will to open my eyes. I saw crisp blue but steely eyes before my misty vision. "Ash please you have to get up." Yancy begged me. I'm not sure if I could do that. It hurt so much. I just want it to stop. The hits never stop coming to knock me down.

"Ash!" I blinked and then I saw it. The fire… it was about to take Rick. The both of them before me are struggling to no avail to escape. I can't though. I can't move even an inch.

"Look into my eyes Ash!" Rick yelled at me. I drew my fading vision down towards Rick. I saw golden yellow orbs staring into me. I felt… determined suddenly. I can't explain this but my mind began to clear a bit. I'm not sure what Rick is doing but it's helping.

I grit my teeth. 'Stop being a crybaby Ash and get up. They'll burn alive and you'll die here. Get up!' The words from inside told me what I already know. It's not that easy. It never is.

I planted my hand into the dirt and pushed myself. Every fiber of my being was telling me to give up and give into the pain and stop. I was never a good listener though. "Ahh!" I faltered a bit when pain circulated through my body once more.

"Come on hero get up!" Yancy called out to me.

"You can do it Ash!" Rick cheered as well.

Rick and Yancy both… they believed in me. I'm the inky one doubting me right now. Man that's uncool of me. I forced myself until before I knew it I was on my feet. I was breathing hard and yet didn't feel like I was. I steeled my resolve though. I reached up with my left arm and pulled my knife out my mouth. I stabbed into the cocoon with Yancy in to and fell back using my body wait to cut it open. I tumbled to the ground but she free before the fire reached her face.

I landed against Rick and stabbed down into the cocoon at feet. I climbed up and trailed it across the soft flaming silk threads. Rick's arm came out and I sheathe my knife to grab it. I pulled Rick out just in time as the cocoon two was engulfed in fire. I stumbled back a bit but hit something that wrapped an arm around me.

That reddish-brown velvety hair and those chocolate brown eyes were quite the sight to behold. "I got ya." Yancy, the mighty blue, declared strongly.

I felt arms wrap around my neck suddenly and tug me down. "Thank you, Ash." I was hugged close and let my forehead rest a bit in golden blonde hair. I wrapped an arm around the petite body of the fable shaman capable of instilling hope and healing wounds.

"I should be thanking you Rick." I pushed the fabled yellow away. I never thought I'd ever have that power used on me. To think before I thought nothing of it but it's passed down and revered for a reason. Shaman are known to manipulate beings to an extent after all. I panted and looked down to my last bomb then up to the fires. That trump card of mine was and is just for in case of emergencies because the fire got rid of most of the Pokémon threats but now, we have this issue of escaping said fire. It was everywhere, and I was unsure of what to do to get out of here.

We need a path out.

"Ash, what do we do," Yancy asked me.

How was I supposed to know a way out of this? Everything is literally on fire and smoke is filling up the area. Unless we had a big hose and lots of water I'm not seeing how we can make this work. "We need water or something," I struggled to get out.

"Poli poliwhirl." Almost as if my prayer was answered that poliwhirl from before was coming for us all. It must've made it way down to me to help. I looked up and saw only a few pokemon remained that I saved. I know some fell in battle and one or two ran. The pidgeotto from before was flying out and I followed it to see maybe our way out.

"Okay, Rick take control of that water type. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Rick answered without hesitation.

"Follow my lead," I pushed my senses out to find the area with the least amount of fire. I found it and pointed with my only good arm. "Use a water skill there."

"Right," Rick said and faced the pokemon. "Water gun that way!" Just like in the old days Rick was willing to follow my lead out of the tall grass. Replace the fire with grass or vise versa. The poliwhirl fired its water gun to douse the fire. "Get soaked and follow me. Yancy we need your charmander to cover us through the fire."

"What!"

"Just do it," I ordered fiercely. We don't have time to argue and Yancy knew this. She bit her lip but relented with taking out her charmander before us. The fire lizard is now I expected be. He looked ready to go though so that's something.

"Charmander," I called for its attention. "We need you to guard us through the fire as we crawl underneath." I gestured to silk in fire. "Can you do that for us?" Charmander faced his trainer after that.

"Can you do this charmander," Yancy asked although a bit nervous. The charmander nodded its head and jumped up on top of a root burning lightly, perfectly fine.

"Good, keep every beedrill off us but don't engage the queen, the big one," I clarified quickly and charmander nodded once Yancy repeated. Figures that Prof. Oak would give tamed domesticated Pokémon to the others. I rushed into the water gun to douse myself. "Douse yourself in water and let's go!" I yell and shot away to the roots. That water gun hit the fire above but more importantly under those roots. Charmander is the fire lizard Pokémon that spends most its time in volcanos until it evolves. Fire like this will barely affect it meaning it can provide cover from the many enraged beedrill above us.

I ran to the roots and pointed downward. "Crawl, now with poliwhirl in front. Stay low to the ground." I pointed to the ground but more accurately the opening under the roots. "Use water gun from him to the end of the fire. It's only about thirty feet."

"What about you Ash?" Yancy asked looking to be a bit worried for me.

"Just go!" I pushed her down and turned around towards the chaos. Rick went first and hesitantly Yancy followed. I leaned to the side to grip the strap on my pack holding metapod. It loosened it and he fell. I barely caught him in time but succeeded and set him down. I gripped my limp wrist and held my arm across my stomach. Pain stabbed my shoulder at the slightest of movement but yet again it's not the worst I've expected after it dulled. I let the aura flow into the shoulder to dull the pain further and guide me. I rested my wrist on a root and shoulder on a surface. I reached around and took a breath once I found where my shoulder dislocated. I took a breath with grabbed hold and leaned down. I breathed in and out before dropping down forcing my shoulder up and pulled my hand forcing it forward.

"AHhh, god!" I cried. It was like a fire or hot iron was applied to my skin and bone after that. But as quickly as the pain came it went away enough for me to face Metapod. "Spray my arm with stingshot," I cried. "Do it to the point I can't move it." I can't crawl with my arm dangling around anyway so best get it out of the way.

"Meta." String shot fired towards me and encased my arm in seconds. I jumped a bit and found that it wouldn't budge much.

"Man," I panted to catch my breath.

"BEE!"

I looked up and saw the queen coming down for me. "Okay, let's go." I leaned down and picked my metapod up. I lifted up then slid him back into the straps with the bottom tightened enough to keep him from falling through. I got on my hand and knees and quickly followed.

I crawled through the holes and openings that are moist and clear. They didn't need orders getting out. We're kids sure, but we're Holders of Colors as well. Blue has always been good pushing forward through adversity and Yellow bringing out the true potential of their allies. Red as the commander and lead the way to Victory. Green could plan through the most impossible of situations and successfully. We don't need him here though. I'm already smarter than him in the matters of the wilds and that's what we need the most.

Crash!

I stopped just as a lance came down in front of me. I looked through the hole of silk not yet a flame. The queen is what I saw and out for me it seems. I crawled faster than before. She just doesn't quit and sadly I can't be mad. I just single-handedly killed her children, born and unborn, with my fire bombs and destroyed her hive. If someone killed me and burned our house that person better pray to mew that mama is in a good mood when she's catches them. Her bad mood self is too scary.

I forced my way with my good arm the best I could. I turned a corner and my face hit something soft.

"Yah!" I heard a yelp. The something turned out to be Yancy and what I hit was her butt. She glared back at me staring daggers.

"Hate me later," I smirked then had to dodge a clumsy kick to my face her.

"You're always touching my butt!" She yelled to which I just smirked at her. "And you do it because it gets to me," she finalized on.

"It is pretty big," I commented on thus breaking a rule I knew better to. "And nice to touch," or so I've heard Prof. Oak say once to a lady.

Yancy didn't get angry and instead rolled her eyes. "Better a big butt than a big forehead like you got."

Okay, that was very unnecessary and really mean to say. "It's not..." I turned my head away and Yancy giggled a bit at me.

"I see a way out," I heard Rick announce.

"Keep. Moving." I said between pants. Yancy showed teeth with a deep frown but swallowed her retort for later. I pushed on behind Yancy. My attention shot upwards for the world above us. I used the aura to see the many lives fading away from us. I saw charmander above us following after her trainer. I saw the queen and thankfully she was still behind us stabbing away at the roots.

"Here!" I blinked to see a hand in my face. I followed it to the natural brown shoulder length hair and translucent blue eyes of Yancy. She's using her ability as a paladin it seems.

I reached up for the hand out the opening and pulled myself out with help. "Thanks." I looked back to the tree they build their hive around glowing red from the fires. I saw. Pokemon fleeing off safety but we are not out of the woods yet it seems. We made it out of the core of the hive but have good amount of distance to go out their territory of the forest.

"Poli poli..." I looked up to the poliwhirl that's still here with us and made our escape possible. I dropped down to him and noticed it was on its last legs. It must've been away from the water for a while now because it's running out of slime to keep its body saturated enough to stay alive. But it wouldn't feel right to capture him as he is now. It'll feel like I've taken advantage of him.

"Thanks for the help poliwhirl. There's a water source not to far from here. Do you think you can make it?" I asked him.

"Poli!"

I nodded and didn't challenge his word. If he thinks he can make it I won't tell him the odds of it. Instead I presented my good hand to him and he took it.

"You really saved us. Thanks, poliwhirl," Rick shook the Pokémon's hand as well.

"Yeah, thank you." Yancy came up next. The poliwhirl turned away after and trotted off into the forest away from us. "You as well charmander," Yancy dropped down before the flaming lizard and pat it's head. The charmander purred at the praise from... Her trainer. I had to check my pokedex to make sure. "Return." Yancy returned her charmander to its ball.

"Let's get moving," I said before we could get too far into any congratulations. We still need to get as far away from this hive as we...

 **"BBEEEE!"**

I looked back. "You got to be joking," I gasped as badly burned and very much rage filled queen burst out from the shell of the hive. Fire and burning hot air firing through us and forced me back.

"Let's go!" Yancy yelled and pulled me back by my good shoulder.

"Yeah, let's! Follow me!" I felt my eyes shift red and the aura became one with me. I shot into the dark and smoky forest with Rick, Yancy, and a very unhappy monster of a beedrill behind us. It tanked through the trees and seemed more to crawl after us. It's not moving that fast but after what we've done it's slow us down considerably. The smoke is filling out lungs causing us to choke and my dislocation didn't help went I tripped forward and barely caught myself every time.

"Damn, it just doesn't know when to give up," Yancy cursed. Mainly because that thing is gaining on me. I'm struggling, even I can see that and slowing them both down. That queen is after me as well. I looked back and confirmed this for when I moved it tracked me every time.

I grunted and looked up to Rick and Yancy. They are in front of me and moving fast towards the light away from the fire. Once that I caused and with one that's chasing me. I stopped in my tracks and Yancy did as well. She turned to me but I was running the other way moments after stopping.

"Ash! What are you doing?"

"The queen is after me. Keep straight and you'll get out!" I jumped over a large Lance from the queen that threatened to skewer me.

"Ash!"

"Ash we can help you!"

"This is my fight!" I told the two and faced the queen. "Go!" I yelled before turning around and running along the spreading fire instead of away. The queen screeched and gave chase. That's right, come and get me. I destroyed your life and took away your children. I killed every single one of them and I didn't bat an eye. I even took away your princess so come at me. "Come and get me you stupid bug!"

 **"Bee BEE!"** The queen turned enraged and broke through the brush I'm a mindless desire to kill me. But I won't die here, and I won't die today. I'll finish this fight like I've done every single one in the past.

I felt the aura and my instincts flare and dove to the side. Lances shot and impaled the spot I was in repeatedly. I panted and gripped my chest. That was too close. I crawled back to a tree and gripped it on my way up. The queen screeched once it realized I survived and charged at me. I did a spin until I was behind the tree and ran once it ram into it. I fell down from the shock waze but quickly got to my feet to. Keep going.

"Ah," I felt some manner of pain in my leg and dropped to a knee. I glanced back and saw a purple mark of some sort on my ankle. "A sprained ankle... When did I?" I thought back to one of my bad drops before when Yancy and Rick had to help me up. That's when they took the front instead of me so I could run after them in a direction I knew was clear enough. That last roll before must've been the last straw, using the aura to push my body in ways it wasn't ready for.

"Dang it." I reached up to another tree and pulled myself up. I panted and faced the queen. It leaned over from the tree and glared at me with its crimson red eyes. "Dang it. What are we gonna do now?" I can barely think straight, and my leg is shaking same with my arm a loss. What can I do with what I have now? I glanced back to the light and grit my teeth. I'm so close to the clearing as well. I grit my teeth and glared at me leg and focused. "I am one with the Aura. The aura is with me." I repeated this again and again until the pain began to fade. I heard the thundering drums of my speedy heartbeat. It's tempo slowed as my battle meditation took root.

I looked up and shot to the right just as a stinger stabbed into the spot I was in. I have a bit more left in me and once I get to the clearing, I can make a flame wall with my last bomb. I have one left. I just had to limp my body to the clearing into the light. I pushed and was sent into a tumble just as I broke into the light. I shot to my back and reached for my last bomb. If I can set that brush on fire around the queen, I can kill it with fire. I can...

 **"Beebbe."**

 **Die'** is what it said. I looked up and saw it up above me with its stingers up.

"Too fast," I rose my hand up to protect something, anything, knowing it won't help. The weight alone from the queen can pierce a tree. What hope does a soft and plushy human have to survive? "No!" I cried and cringed back for what's to come. I felt it hit me in the chest and force me back in a skid. It was over. The pain wasnt as bad as I first thought it would be like. It was more like pressure than anything focused on my chest. I coughed as then air was knocked out of my lungs and my back skid against the dirt and grass.

"Meta."

"Kaka."

I opened my eyes and then I saw it. The queen was over my with its stingers focused down upon me. But I'm not dead. I'm not hanging off its stingers. Instead I saw them both at the ends of the stingers. "F-Fey?" My kakuna was stabbed down on my shoulder and chest stopping the stinger cold from piercing me. The stinger though pierced into its cocoon. "Metapod," I gasped in horrors as the singer slammed him down on top of me as well but pierced through.

"Metapod!" I reached for him and kicked and stinger away. The stinger tore out and I dragged us away. I pulled on Fey next and gripped them both. Metapod in my good hand and Fey under my leg to a tree. I looked them over but more closely Metapod. He was pierced straight through. Fey as well was breached and the cocoon beginning to break. "Fey... Nononono." I didn't know what to do. I can't fix this. Are they... I couldn't finish that thought. I could only lean back at this. I've caused this. They're dying and it's my fault.

I glared up to the queen with my last bomb in hand. It glared back and drew closer to me to finish me. "You," I growled at this thing. "How dare you?" I snort and rubbed my eyes. They stung and hurt. I pulled my hand back and saw that it's wet. I snort and closed my eyes. I'm crying, again. "I hate this. My friends are down because of me and I can barely defend myself." I pat Metapod and dragged my hand across its shell.

"Kaka." I drew my eyes towards Fey and suddenly I saw a light burst from the beach of its shell.

"Meta." A light of sorts began to escape from both breaches on Metapod as well.

"What the...?" Are they both evolving? Here and now? Then they aren't dead and maybe we have a chance. I sat both of them down and watched at the cocoons broke and they began to show themselves as they climbed out of their Cocoons.

Fey emerged from the cocoon with that star still on her back with with lines of some sort spreading out along her golden body. She was large as well. Over four feet maybe and probably the largest beedrill I've ever seen just short of the vanguard before. She held up her large stingers and flew up before me between myself and the queen. Fey looked ready and willing to fight for our right to life.

"Free. Freeeee." A large Butterfree flew above me and safeguarded me between Fey and I. Butterfree was maybe half the size of beedrill but regardless held a light in his eye that burned like any fire. Butterfree as well looked to be ready. And I think he need a name as well.

 **"BEEE!"** The queen rose it's stingers once more. I'm not even sure how they can stop it again but sat shocked when Fey was the first to move. It shot to the side just as the queen was about the strike and hit one stinger forcing it off target and impacting the spot next to me. though remained in front of me at the ready to take the attack in my stead.

"Butterfree, you need to mo..." I was brought to a pause as I watched a light green energy surround my pokémon and take the attack with ease. The stinger of the queen even deflected off the surface of the shield Butterfree made and forced it back away from me. Fey fired towards the queen's head then slammed it's own stingers into the head repeatedly coming to sum into five furious hits. Fury Attack and Protect. My piercing spear and stone hard shield. I can't believe this.

"Beedrill!"

"Free!"

I blinked and found them both looking down upon me. It was obvious what they wanted. They needed me to take command and finish this fight. I grit my teeth and climbed up to my feet with help from the tree I was leaning on. I gripped my shoulder and favored my right leg out of both but still stood to finish this fight. "Let's do this. Fey... and Dhul. Are you okay with that name Butterfree."

"Free! Free!"

He agreed with it and seemed to notice some irony with the name. I shook it off and faced the beast of a queen with my vision turning red. I examined the queen thoroughly from its burnt status and then to the melted wings on it back. It can't fly and it's only form of movement comes from it's larger than life stingers and feelers. This wasn't a double battle bit it's one for survival and I'm going to do just that. I pulled out my pokédex from my belt and examined the both of them to see their moveset and their conditions. Green for Fey but yellow for Dhul. It seems that most of Dhul's moves are defensive in nature and the opposite for Fey. She even has Rage. Pure offensive skills and one defensive and it's meant for agility enhancement.

"Okay," I grabbed the bill of my hat and rotated it around until it was behind my head. "Let go!"

* * *

Ash food failed to disappoint me. I had low expectations when they should've been as high as possible.

The Ash food can't be constituted as food now though. The Ash is a warrior and if was part of the Hive Kind The Ash would be our most trusted Vanguard with the mind and will to protect. The Ash would defeat everything that drew too close to the Hive. The Ash reached the hive in time to save the cat food. The Ash actually used our own scent capturing against us masterfully in a matter I didn't expect. The Ash infiltrated the hive and defeated many of the Hive's soldiers and even the Hunter's that lie in wait for intruders. The Ash found them and dispatched them. Then the Ash reached the hive and burned it all away. My destiny, my role as Hive mother, and my forsaking of my desired role. Just when I had given up and told them that I was taken the Ash had surpassed her expectations once more through fire. We can't see fire well but we know the heat and the shape it takes as it burns. He used it against the Hive and caused chaos in the Hive. The Ash is a fighter, a warrior, a hunter, and one that she can respect and follow.

I can see myself as his vanguard and imagined the battles before me. Yes, I am me now. I'm no longer part of my old Hive kind. I'm not longer to be the next Hive Mother. Hive mother now desires my life as well as the Ash and she can't have it. It belongs to me now. The Ash is my Hive Brain and I will destroy anything that threatens it. Even injured and nearly dead the Ash risked everything from me and the cousin. It'd take its death over using them to protect it. The Ash is not like any human I have ever seen and even superior to the two human food it saved as well.

I took my dual stance and felt my stingers sharpen. I felt my wings batter furiously creating wings with each burst. My speed is unmatched and my attacking power great. The cousin, now named Dhul, stands with me to protect the Ash. I will finish off the hive once and for all. I will fight my mother here and close this circle.

"How can next hive mother be such a fool!" My mother cursed me. I've always been afraid of her size and strength. She's the strongest of us all after all, but now I can tell that she's slipping. She's barely able to keep up so we might have a chance against her now. I'm larger now as well. I'm vanguard level and I'm confident of my chances.

"I am not the next hive mother!" I raged with my wings beating heavier and faster than before. "I am Fey Hive mother!"

My response enraged her to the point that her golden coat, much like my own, began to take a reddened shade. "Foolish child. Hive child allow food to control the child!?"

"The Ash can have me for it will let me fight and live as I wish. You will fall here and now. Just like is tradition." The Hive mother is destined to be devoured by the up and coming Hive mother. Hive mother is meant to be destroyed and devoured by me. Yes, this will come to being but I won't finish it. If I eat Hive mother I will became like Hive mother. I will evolve past this current state, but I don't want or need that. I want to be free from the hive and from my that fate.

"Hive mother will never be defeated by a child!" Hive mother screeched and forced us back from the blast and attacked.

"Dhul, U-turn!" The Ash commanded strongly. Even incapable of sanding on both of its little legs it sounds stronger and more fierce than that of the Hive mother. The cousin suddenly shot in front of me and slammed into the Hive Mother's head and reversed around just as Hive mother was about to attack.

"Fey, Focus your energy and get ready to move and strike." I focused myself, placing my trust in the Ash. I've witnessed his ability to control the flow of battle and to lead his Hive kind. His eyes, ablaze with fire, demanded her acquiescence. She didn't hesitate and remained still as Hive mother rose it's stingers to attack me. I held mine up and waited as she came down upon me. I felt something suddenly as the world seemed to slow before more. My focus grew to the point that even time bent. Like a sign from up high I saw it. In the middle of Hive mothers body above the center stinger and between the top two was a spot. It was a spot that maybe I'm meant to hit. "Twineedle!" I shot past Hive mother's attack and pierced into the area at the center of Hive mother's body.

"AHHHHH!" Hive mother screeched and fell back from a bit but didn't fall. No matter how much I pushed Hive mother refused to fall.

"Psybeam!" The Ash commanded. Hive mother screeched once more but more importantly she began to fall back. I bat my wings faster and push Hive mother back further hive mother finally fell down to the ground. I pulled my stingers out from Hive mother and examined it. Hive mother wasn't moving so maybe it was over. Suddenly, hive mother roared and bucked forcing me off. A stinger came at me and slammed into me forcing me back away from Hive mother. "Catch her Dhul." I fell back further until I felt my decent slow and left hanging by one of my stingers. I looked up and saw the calm but steely eyes of the cousin.

"Are you okay," the major softy of a cousin asked.

"Fine," I let my wings burst and flew upward. That attack was savage and hurt a great deal but nothing I couldn't handle. Though I'm not sure what to make of that. I thought this until Hive mother stood.

"Die. Die. Die! DIE! **DIE!** "

"She's enraged it seems," the cousin said before passing by me to get before the Ash. I followed and took the front again, ready for more. This was a fight and my excitement grew with every passing second. "Here she comes, Fey. Are you ready?" The cousin's deep and vibrating tones flowed through my feelers. I've spoken to the cousin for a long time even while the Ash invaded the hive. The cousin seemed to feel highly affectionate towards the Ash and appreciative even to protect that Ash like the Cousin did. Even persuaded me to render assistance to keep the Ash safe. Even now I threw myself in front of Hive mother for the Ash. Never have I done that before. Maybe the mentality of this hive kind is getting to me.

"Fey?" The cousin asked.

"Of course, I am." I glanced back and noticed the cousin dancing a bit. "What?"

"You're not calling yourself Hive child or gatherer anymore. Not even "Next Hive mother' as well."

I spat string at the cousin which he evaded with ease.

"Focus!" The Ash said and was right. Hive mother was coming. "Gust!" That wasn't directed at me for I don't know how to do that.

"Right," the cousin took to my side and flapped his wings rapidly. Just as Hive mother was about to reach us the winds picked up and slowed her down to a near halt. Still, a raging hive queen isn't to be underestimated. I rose my stingers ready to combat Hive mother.

"Channel your rage, Fey." I looked back to the Ash. He desires that I lose myself to the Rage like the Hive mother as well. Does he understand what he's even asking that I do. Even now I can barely control myself enough not to attack the cousin and to evade Hive mother. But, I can't help but feel the urge to fight might with might. The Ash holds that fire thing hard, so he had a plan of some sort. Maybe I should just go with it... Fine. I've a ton of Rage I want to get out of my system.

And like a switch was flicked my mind went blank. All that matters... is that this thing has to die.

* * *

I think these two are friends and not the kind I need in the midst of a fight. I'm shocked that Fey would turn to lash out at Dhul when they need to be working together, but then again girls all seem to act the same once you say the wrong thing to them. Regardless of this though I've already got the plan in motion and with Dhul so close it was easy to pass it too him. Fey didn't need to know and it's better if she doesn't. From what I've complied so far these two have opposing strengths of mind and might. Fey is Might and aggressive with an lively desire to do battle. Blood lust I believe Lucario would call it. Dhul on the other hand is Mind. He seemed more focused on misdirection and safeguarding instead. With the plan I have in mind this will play on both sides.

"BEEE!" It started once the bloodlust within Fey reached it's peak. She charged, like a rabid animal let out of the cage, towards the queen in a surprise attack. It slammed directly into the queen and bounced from one open patch of flesh to the next. She lay attack after attack onto the queen but bug attacks like that didn't seem to prove very effective. The queen heeled up and forced Fey back. Then it brought it's stingers down.

"Protect," I said to Dhul and he flew into the middle of the two. A yellow green orb spawned around Dhul and stone walled the queen's assault upon Fey. Each hit though forced Dhul back and seemed to be breaking down his stamina. He survived the assault and the queen backed off giving Fey the opening she needed to rampage once more in midst of her Rage. She shot past Dhul, nearly forcing him into the dirt had he not noticed and flowed to the side to escape the blunt of the charge. Fey returned to attacking in a mad rush. In the aura I could feel the red hot rage that consumed Fey nearly cause me to choke, but it almost paled in comparison to that of the queen. The queen seemed to grow with every attack. In moments the queen lashed back out.

"Confusion," I commanded and Dhul followed my command. His eyes glowed red and a bluish outline surrounded the queen stopping it cold. The queen suddenly convulsed and fell down to the ground. I blinked with shock. It was quite cool to see a psychic move like that in person. I've only seen it on television once or when I scared an Abra once or twice forcing it to teleport. Sort of wish I had one right now to teleport us away now, but we can't run from this battle. We already tried that once.

Fey screeched in excitement at the easy prey before her and charged down upon the downed opponent before us once more. I shifted to the side and Dhul followed closer towards the forest and away from the clearing. The queen shot up, even more enraged than before and on command Dhul used protect once more. This time though it broke through after a moment forcing him back. Fey attack regardless but the queen was pushing us back a little at a time. This continued again and again.

My pokemon both suffered injury during the coming conflicts. The queen was relentless in its counter attacks and didn't seem to calm down no matter how much we tried to push it back. It broke out of a confusion and bat Dhul away into my chest forcing us back. Dhul got back up into the fight but that hurt. Fey was hit with this needle storm attack from the queen and nearly stamped to a tree. This queen, this mega beedrill, was a monster unlike anything I've ever faced in my entire life. It's impossibly large, unfeeling, and on a murderous rampage to destroy the three of us even now. A psybeam from Dhul halted its advanced for only a moment before it lashed out once more nearly cutting Fey and Dhul both in two.

We were pushed back until we got to the forest to use at cover with enough brush and trees around us to make excellent cover. I thought back to my Academy training and the different effects some moves can have on others of a different type. A water gun matched if almost any electric skill can devastate even ground types if used in the right instances. The same can be said now with the cloud growing all the more. I pulled much of the strings from my shoulder off and wrapped it around my nose and mouth. I pulled a strip of my shirt off and covered my eyes as the cloud grew. The plan was in motion and only the aura is keeping me conscious at this moment. It's holding my lungs still and slowing my heart so keep with my breathe steady in my body.

Fey's rage waned and she began to realize that she couldn't overcome this raging monster of a mega tank queen beedrill. Dhul would offer protect and psybeam when he could but the rest was left up to Fey's superior speed and agility once rage waned. "Down Fey and shift left." Fey hit a branch with her stinger forcing herself down. Needles past over her and then she used on side of her wings to force her into a twirl to the right just as a stinger threatened to take her down. They did well to keep the attention off of me enough to get ready. It was difficult to so the least to climb up a tree but the branches hung low enough to grab with my good hand and used my legs extensively above. "Keep using your sleep and poison powder," I whispered not that Dhul could hear me. He did this without my input masterfully until the air was thick with powder from both of them.

Fey cried as she was forced back through the cloud and the queen followed until it was below me. Fey looked up to me and nodded. I returned if and Fey shot at the queen. She flowed through a stinger attack and slammed into the back stinger. Then Dhul came down from above and used a psybeam on the wings earning a screech from the queen. My aim though wasn't to hurt the queen, but to make an marker for me.

I lit the bomb by the silk string with the bomb in my bad arms hand and light in my left hand. I dropped down upon the queen from up high as Fey sweep the stinger out from under the queen. I stabbed my knife into the marker and slid a bit. The superior metal of my knife broke into the exoskeleton of the queen, and I used it to keep myself from falling off. I felt my dulled vision turn red and used to aura to project these next commands. "Confusion! Fury Attack!"

"Freee!"

"Beee!"

In a collaboration the queen went still under the weakened psychic move but broke out in moments. Fey came in from above and slammed its stingers into the queen again and again, forcing it down. I gashed open the wound then slammed the remaining bomb into it. I breathed when I couldn't hold my breath anymore and coughed. I sheathe my blade but fell over as the powder hit my lungs. I fell but something took hold of my shirt and picked me up. I looked up and saw Fey to my right holding with her stingers under my arm pit. Dhul was to my left and grabbed hard to my hand to keep me up the best he could as we glided out into the clearing. I landed hard into the dirt once the weight proved too much for the both of them sending us into a tumble.

I land hard with my back hitting the tree and gasped. I reached up and ripped the small band from my eye a moment later. I pulled the webbing from my mouth and coughed once this glue was off my face. I gasped for the air and wheezed harshly to get as much as I can. Then, we heard it.

BOOM!

I looked up and saw it. The chemicals that are within poison powder that poison emit are deadly sure for obvious reasons but so is sleeping powder in the right conditions. It's nearly useless against that of bug types in their natural habitat but once meshed with that of the other it nearly nullifies the effects of the other. It makes them both more toxic in the way it makes it hard to breathe but these bug types are adapted to function in such conditions. Me on the other hand would've died if I got in more than two breathes of that now toxic powder. It made it hard to breathe because of what it does to the air. I'm not sure about the specifics but I know it had a nearly explosive and slicky flame like effect once ignited. Carpet bombing if you will for it spreads and rains like a liquid and sticks to anything within.

I watched, with my pokédex up, as the queen burned. It cried. It screeched. It wailed. The dome of fire it found itself in didn't seem to care. It was like a living thing with how well it spread around her and burned away the queen. I felt almost sad for what I've had to do in the name of survival. I feel very bad for the lives I've ended today and for what. A meowth and two of my childhood color mates all of which are a bit holder than me. I watched just like Lucario would tell me to. He told me, no matter if it's a success or failure, I must live and embrace the consequences of my actions. Watching this… its one of the worse, but I can't seem to turn away.

"Free… Free." I looked down to Dhul as he struggled to make his way to me. I reached out for him and brought him closer to me. I looked up and noticed Fey to the side watching as her mother and queen faded away in fire much like the rest of her hive. I didn't find this sad though because I don't feel sorrow from the pokémon. Instead I felt joy at everything we did and contentment. I leaned back and rested my head against the tree of this forest and watched the smoke before him and in a distance rising up to the sky.

I reached up to my hat and fixed it back the way it was before. I rested my head then closed my eyes. Today wasn't a good day that's for sure. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good.

"Ash!" I opened my eyes and turned my turned eyes towards the direction of that call. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the color code of the few people I know. I felt them in the aura as well. They weren't alone as well strangely enough. They had someone with them.

"Ash!" Yancy dropped down in front of me, but I couldn't make them out that well. I blinked and looked up to another person with them and frowned. I can't see the face but I know those colors and wanted to growl at what I saw.

"Took you long enough, ranger." I growled at the ranger. I sent them that emergency response not five hours ago. It took them this long to dispatch. I heard helicopters as well meaning they've finally mobilized. This is another reason why I quit and why my dad probably didn't bother with the Ranger's Association as well. Because of stupid politics they don't come in until things get really bad and by that point it's too late. Unless it's world ending or changing they never step in because of the blasted government.

"You know…" This man spoke but stopped once he looked me over. I'm sure he's recognized the patch on my shoulder of a cadet by now. I've never worn this vest much but because it's the only one with reinforced inserts that I have I've kept it. My cadet vest fits me well still and protected me from the fire and much more. "You did a good job cadet."

"Don't bother," I spat at the man and broke into a fit of coughs.

"Ash, calm down." Yancy pushed my down so not to hurt myself further.

"Ash, I'm so happy your okay." I felt a pair of soft and warm arms wrap around me. I took in the scent of the great Rick and smiled. The calming effect of the aura surrounding my old friend has always helped me.

"That makes two of us," I muttered. I grit my teeth when I felt someone fist the top of my head.

"You idiot! You almost died!" The pressure increased. Yancy must wanna drill a hole in my hand. "Idiot!" Suddenly she let up and I felt an arm from her wrap around me as well.

"Sir!" I heard and sensed someone through the aura. "We did a round and contained the fire. The SOB's are in the area as well same with the P2A (Pokémon Preservation Association)."

"We have three wounded. Did you pick up the others?"

"The two young ladies and man? Yes sir?"

"Misty, Jessie, and James?" I questioned the man reporting to the Ranger.

"T-Those are the names they gave us, yes."

"Thank god," I sighed.

"Friends of yours?" Rick asked only for me to shrug my good shoulder.

"Not really for two and not sure for Misty. She's a mystery to me."

"Oh, Ash got at girl fri… ow! Rick!"

"Shh!"

I snickered a bit. "My pokémon… can you return them to their balls."

"I got ya," Yancy mumbled and reached down to my belt. I heard the sound of two pokémon returning to their balls.

"Get a stretcher and get this cadet up. Pewter City." The ranger ordered.

"Yes sir."

"We can help," Rick spoke up, but was denied.

"We can handle this. Get on the helicopter and we'll fly you in along with the rest." The ranger instructed. It left no room for argument and they both left me to the plane.

In time I was rolled onto a stretch and escorted to the helicopter.

"Ash! Oh god!" That was Misty that's for sure.

"Pika!" And even pikachu is here.

I felt Ace nearby in time, but someone returned him to his ball as well. Misty told whoever did not to do the same to Pikachu. I felt him nearby and that's all that mattered to me. I've long closed my eyes as the medical team looked me over. I've lost my gear, but I still have my knife. I felt one of the medical team pulled my head up to place a mask over my mouth. I swat it away from me and opened my eyes to glare at the man. I can't see him clearly, but I can get my message across. I was checked over and in time I felt something puncture my arm. I felt the darkness coming once more just like when I was at Viridian City. I wanted to get to Pewter City by air, but I didn't expect it in this regard.

In the end beggars can't be choosers. My, Prof. Oak is going to have a field day when I submit my next report once I wake up in Pewter City. Better have a bonus ready for me.

* * *

A/N: Welp that's the end of the chapter and now we are on our way to Pewter city. Let's see how things go.


End file.
